Hello Beautiful by SoapyMayhem
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella Swan-Cullen sempre pensou que seu padrasto era um homem bonito. O que acontece quando essa pequena centelha de atração inflama? Não é só ela que está preste a se queimar. Sua atração secreta pode rasgar sua família à parte!
1. Sinopse - Hello Beautiful

**Hello Beautiful**

**Autor (a):** SoapyMayhem

**Tradutoras e Revisoras:** Variadas

**Gênero**: Romance/ Drama/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Bella Swan-Cullen sempre pensou que seu padrasto era um homem bonito. O que acontece quando essa pequena centelha de atração inflama? Não é só ela que está preste a se queimar. Sua atração secreta pode rasgar sua família à parte!

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer. A historia é de SoapyMayhem, e a nós a tradução.

**Obs.** Link original no perfil.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras e portuguesas são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Tamiris Leandra_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_**•****Bella Swan****• **_

_Chega um momento na vida de uma menina, quando ela começa a ver o pai sob uma ótica mais realista. Ele não é mais o príncipe perfeito ou o eterno cavaleiro de armadura brilhante e protetor que irá salvá-la do velho dragão malvado. Ele já não é o único que está sempre lá para acalmar seus medos e beijar seus dodóis, e ele certamente não vai ser seu futuro marido. Ele é carne e sangue. Ele é falível._

Esse tempo chegou quando eu tinha cerca de seis anos de idade.

Minha mãe e eu havíamos passado o fim de semana na fazenda da minha avó, que ficava no norte do estado. Vovó ficou gripada durante a viagem, por isso acabamos voltando para casa mais cedo, só para encontrar meu pai no sofá, seu corpo nu sobre o de uma mulher que certamente não era a minha mãe.

Na época, eu realmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas os olhares compartilhados de horror e gritos e a discussão que se seguiu me disse que meu pai tinha feito algo muito errado.

Até hoje, eu não sei por que minha mãe não ligou para o meu pai para avisá-lo sobre nossa chegada em casa mais cedo, embora eu tenha me perguntado se ela já não suspeitava do que ele andava fazendo pelas suas costas.

Passou-se um bom tempo antes dela encontrar alguém novo, e depois disso, algumas vezes por ano, eu chegava em casa após um fim de semana com papai e seria apresentada a um outro namorado.

Infelizmente, nenhum deles era legal ou durou muito tempo para eu descobrir suas reais intenções, pelo menos não até ele.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Pervas, essa fic acho que ja notaram pelo tamanho do capítulo é uma drable.**

**Então capítulos vão ser pequenos, mas podem vir até tres por dia, se vocês comentarem muitão em ;)**

**Aviso dado, curtam a fic, bjsss**


	3. Chapter 2

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Tamiris Leandra_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_** •**__**Bella Swan****• **_

Foi no meu aniversário de quinze anos que mamãe me apresentou a seu novo namorado, o Sr. Cullen.

No início, eu estava chateada - jantares de aniversário eram para ser "apenas família." No entanto, tudo isso mudou quando vi o homem ridiculamente bonito acenando para nósda pequena cabine privativa que ele tinha reservado para a ocasião.

"Esse é o Sr. Cullen? Uau, ele é gato, mamãe!" Exclamei discretamente, puxando a manga do vestido. Eu tive que rir quando ela corou e riu um pouco com o meu comentário.

"Ele é muito doce também", ela acrescentou com entusiasmo, seu ritmo acelerando para chegar até ele.

Até o momento que alcançamos a mesa, o Sr. Cullen estava parado em sua estatura alta, com um sorriso em seu rosto bonito. O homem era deslumbrante, é claro, e em um nível puramente superficial, eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz por minha mãe.

No momento em que o jantar acabou, ficou claro que, ele não era apenas extremamente lindo. Na verdade ele era um cara muito legal.

Ele era um goleiro.

"Obrigado pelo presente," eu disse a ele, sentindo-me muito animada para usar o pequeno diário com capa de couro que ele tinha me dado.

Nós não tínhamos sequer nos encontrado antes. No entanto, naquele momento, seu presente tinha sido um dos mais atenciosos eu havia ganhado este ano.

Os olhos do Sr. Cullense iluminaram com minha gratidão. "Não há de que, Bella. Sua mãe disse que você gosta de escrever, então eu pensei que você poderia fazer um bom uso dele", ele me disse, voltando seus olhos para ela.

Eu tinha que sorrir para eles - os dois estavam claramente apaixonados.

"Ah, e obrigado pelo jantar também, Sr. Cullen!"

"Por favor, Bella, me chame de Edward," ele corrigiu com delicadeza.

"Edward", eu repeti, gostando dele ainda mais.


	4. Chapter 3

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Tamiris Leandra_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

_**• **__**Bella Swan****• **_

Depois do jantar, o Sr. Cullen... err... Edward perguntou se nós gostaríamos de ir para um passeio no cais já que o restaurante não era tão longe da praia. Parecia divertido, muito melhor do que a minimaratona de compras que mamãe sugeriu onde eu poderia gastar o dinheiro que ganhei de aniversário em roupas que eu realmente não queria.

Honestamente, porém, eu nunca fui muito ligada em moda, então uma viagem para o cais parecia infinitamente mais atraente.

Depois de uma curta viagem no Range Rover de Edward, nós chegamos apenas quando o sol começou a despontar. Foi lindo, e eu encontrei-me ansiosa para abraçar Edward por me trazer ali, apesar de conseguir me conter ao me lembrar de que eu mal conhecia o homem.

Quando nós três caminhamos ao longo do cais, Edward começou a me fazer um monte de perguntas, tornando-se óbvio que ele estava tentando para valer se relacionar comigo e causar uma boa impressão. Normalmente, eu teria o cortado, especialmente uma vez que este era um comportamento padrão para a maioria de todos os potenciais maridos da mamãe. Somente com Edward, eu não estava irritada com as perguntas atenciosas, eu não tinha que fingir que gosto dele, e ao contrário dos outros, eu não tinha necessidade de puxar a minha mãe de lado e dizer a ela que seu novo namorado era um idiota completo.

Assim como minha mãe disse, Edward era realmente muito bom, e depois de sair com ele mais, percebi que ele também era engraçado e inteligente e interessante, e apenas realmente, realmente... Maravilhoso.

Simplificando, Edward Cullen era perfeito.


	5. Chapter 4

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Tamiris Leandra_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_**• **__**Bella Swan**__**• **_

"Ouça, você gostaria de se juntar a sua mãe e eu no meu barco no fim de semana? Você já foi velejar?" Edward perguntou animadamente enquanto nós três nos encaminhávamos até o cais.

Do canto do meu olho, eu notei que o rosto de minha mãe havia caído um pouco ao seu convite repentino, mas ela escondeu o olhar rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse realmente fazer nada disso. "Bella passará o próximo fim de semana com seu pai", explicou ela, seu tom misturado com falso arrependimento. Eu fiquei um pouco irritada por seu comportamento estranho, mas não deixei transparecer. Em vez disso, eu simplesmente revirei os olhos e balancei a cabeça em desacordo.

Ultimamente, eu detestava fins de semana na casa de Charlie, especialmente desde que ele começou a namorar Leah. Ela era apenas sete anos mais velha do que eu, e uma cadela mimada.

"Prefiro pular Charlie neste momento. Além disso, ele estava pensando em me deixar sozinha em casa a maior parte do fim de semana de qualquer maneira para que ele pudesse levar Leah à ópera. Eles vão ficar em um hotel e tudo, então seria melhor reprogramar a visita para o próximo fim de semana," eu disse a eles, esperando que minha mãe fosse ter pena e me resgatar daquilo que prometia ser uma visitação de merda.

Mamãe parecia um pouco irritada e eu não tinha certeza se era mais por Charlie praticamente me abandonar em um de nossos fins de semana, ou por não gostar da ideia de eu ir a sua viagem com Edward.

No momento, eu só queria me livrar de ter que visitar Charlie, então eu rapidamente acrescentei: "Eu nunca fui velejar também - Parece divertido!"

"Bem, vamos resolver isso. Nós vamos ter um momento maravilhoso Só nós três.", Disse Edward, sua voz entusiasta quando passou o braço em volta dos ombros de minha mãe. Ela lhe deu um sorriso tenso em troca que ele não pareceu notar - Eu, porém, depois de um minuto, percebi que ela provavelmente estava ansiosa para ficar um pouco de tempo a sós com Edward - não que eu pudesse culpá-la também.

Talvez eu devesse ter sido um pouco mais atenciosa, mas eu tinha certeza que ela ia superar isso em algum momento. Como eu iria passar todos os fins de semana na casa de Charlie, ela teria bastante tempo para ficar sozinha com Edward.

Pena que o cara não veio equipado com um filho de quinze anos de idade, igualmente lindo para brincar comigo.


	6. Chapter 5

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Tamiris Leandra_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 5_**

**_•_****_Bella Swan_****_•_**

Charlie não contestou muito quando eu lhe disse que não iria naquele fim de semana. Em vez disso, ele prometeu me levar às compras na semana seguinte e me comprar a nova câmera digital pela qual eu estava economizando. Por mais que eu detestasse fazer compras, eu tinha que admitir que ser capaz de guardar o dinheiro que ganhei de aniversário era muito atraente.

Mamãe sugeriu que eu usasse o meu dinheiro extra para comprar um novo maiô para a viagem, e depois de experimentar o traje do ano anterior, eu tive que concordar com ela. Meu antigo parecia um pouco infantil demais, para não mencionar o fato de que era meio pequeno demais na parte do busto, que meus seios preenchiam e até sobravam.

Eu certamente não queria me expor acidentalmente ao novo namorado da minha mãe enquanto estivéssemos no barco, então acabei cedendo e fui com minha mãe e Rosalie, minha melhor amiga, no shopping depois da escola.

Claro, nós tentamos alguns biquínis demasiados sexy no departamento feminino que nossos pais nunca teriam aprovado antes de ir para a seção juvenil. Lá, eu comprei um conjunto de um bonito biquíni vermelho que tinha uma aparência um pouco náutica e shorts vermelhos de corte masculino, sabendo que o novo traje não só seria aprovado pela minha mãe, mas me faria parecer um pouco mais madura do que o florido de uma peça que eu joguei fora no dia anterior.

No momento em que mamãe veio para nos pegar, eu estava praticamente pulando de antecipação, pronta para estar na água, sentindo a brisa do mar no meu cabelo, e ficar um pouco bronzeada no meu novo traje de banho, e apenas talvez eu pudesse conseguir conhecer Edward um pouco melhor também.


	7. Chapter 6

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Tamiris Leandra_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 6_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan_****_•_**

Velejar foi exatamente como Edward disse que seria.

Na primeira manhã na água, ele nos levou a vários quilômetros do continente, enquanto mamãe foi para a cozinha do barco para fazer o café da manhã. Preferindo ficar no convés, eu relaxei um pouco, desfrutando do ar puro e da vista deslumbrante, e uma boa parte dela era o próprio Edward.

O homem estava tão à vontade ao volante do barco, tão relaxado e bonito. Mamãe era uma mulher excepcionalmente sortuda.

Uma vez que o café da manhã estava pronto, nós três comemos, vendo o sol nascer, e Edward, bem, ele era tão bom como sempre e até mesmo revezou a direção do barco comigo e com minha mãe... Após, é claro, nos ensinar rapidamente.

Ao cair da noite, tínhamos fincado a nossa âncora e colocamos uma música para que pudéssemos dançar sob as estrelas. Nesse fim de semana foi tudo tão perfeito, um dos melhores que eu conseguia lembrar, desde antes do divórcio dos meus pais.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, havia um homem na minha vida que valia a pena respeitar. Eu disse isso a minha mãe, e eu sabia que ela estava contente por ouvir isso.

Naquela noite, enquanto Edward estava ocupado preparando minha cabine, minha mãe me puxou de lado, com a voz cheia de felicidade mais do que eu já a tinha ouvido falar em anos, e me disse que achava que Edward era "o único".


	8. Chapter 7

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Tamiris Leandra_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 7_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan_****_•_**

"Ei, Bella!" Meu colega, Riley, chamou atrás de mim. Eu me virei e o vi correndo em minha direção, deixando seu armário bem aberto, deixando seus trabalhos de folhas soltas espalhados e caindo logo atrás dele como uma trilha de migalhas de pão. Uma careta se formou em meu rosto assim que eu notei algumas outras pessoas rindo de sua falta de jeito - Riley não era o estudante mais popular na escola.

"Então, ahn... você fezanotações na aula do Banner esta manhã?" ele perguntou sem jeito.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo meu rosto em chamas por algum motivo.

"Eu estava me perguntando se eu podia...Hum... pedi-las emprestado? Eu estava ahn... atrasado hoje. Eu tirei meu aparelho e eu não queria vir para a escola antes do terceiro período", explicou ele, sorrindo amplamente para dar ênfase.

Seus dentes brancos estavam retos, e por alguma razão inexplicável, eu me vi retribuindo seu sorriso.

Riley não era Edward Cullen, mas, então, Riley não era um homem... Ele era um menino. Tinha a minha idade, e também era um pouco atrapalhado, mas para ser justa, sem aparelho nos dentes, ele era muito bonito. "Claro", respondi suavemente, entregando-lhe as anotações. "Basta copiar e me devolvê-las amanhã".

"Obrigado, Bella... você é a melhor".

Depois disso, Riley virou-se e começou a pegar os papéis espalhados, me fazendo rir de mim mesma, em resposta ao largo sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Enquanto eu caminhava pelas portas da minha escola e para fora em direção ao estacionamento, meus pensamentos estavam nebulosos, cheios de interesse florescendo por um rapaz desajeitado de quinze anos de idade, com um novo sorriso deslumbrante.

Eu estava tão envolvidaque levei um minuto para perceber que o Civic branco da minha mãe estava curiosamente ausente.

No começo, eu achava que ela estava atrasada. Até que eu vi o familiar Range Rover preto de Edward estacionado ao acaso. E eu percebi que algo não estava certo.


	9. Chapter 8

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Tamiris Leandra_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 8_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan_****_•_**

Terríveis, pensamentos assustadores passaram pela minha cabeça. Se tivesse havido um acidente? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha mãe?

Em pânico, corri em linha reta e encontrei Edward com um olhar perdido, congelado, como se perdido em seus pensamentos, e quando eu percebi que ele não tinha visto minha abordagem, eu comecei a bater freneticamenteem sua janela.

O pobre rapaz estava tão profundamente distraído que parecia que estava prestes a saltar para fora de sua pele, sua reação só me assustando mais. Eu não podia deixar de temer o pior.

De olhos arregalados, ele abriu a porta, abrindo-a para mim rapidamente.

"O que há de errado? O que aconteceu?" Eu quase gritei, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

"O quê? Oh... não há nada de errado", Edward respondeu defensivamente, com a voz um pouco mais alta do que o habitual. "A reunião de sua mãe ultrapassou o horário, e eu me ofereci para pegar você no meu caminho para casa do escritório".

Minha respiração tremeu um pouco antes de ser liberada em um suspiro aliviado quando deixei meu corpo relaxar no assento de couro macio. Nada catastrófico tinha acontecido, ou assim parecia.

Então suas palavras registraram, e os meus olhos não poderiam deixar de analisar o corpo de Edward, que vestia um terno de risca de giz bastante agradável. Ele normalmente usava jeans, shorts cáqui ou calça social quando ele vinha a minha casa.

Ao vê-lo assim, eu não pude deixar de me embasbacar com o homem polido na minha frente. Ele era muito bonito para ser real.

"Então hum... minha mãe não está morta, então?" Eu brinquei quando saí do meu coma induzido pelo terno risca de giz.

_"O quê?",_ ele gritou. "Oh, meu Deus. Não, Bella. Sinto muito por fazer você se preocupar".

Uma vez que eu sabia que nada de ruim tinha acontecido, eu fui capaz de relaxar um pouco mais. "Está tudo bem... você sabe o que eles dizem sobre as pessoas que supõem", eu murmurei, sentindo-se um tanto idiota de fazer uma suposição tão paranoica.

"Está tudo bem... sua reação foi compreensível", ele me disse, com a voz um pouco hesitante. Ele parecia nervoso com alguma coisa.

"Bem... Eu sinto muito que você teve que vir todo o caminho até aqui e me pegar. Eu poderia ter pegado uma carona com a mãe de Rose", eu disse a ele, sentindo-me autoconsciente.

"Não foi um problema em tudo, na verdade. Além disso, eu estou feliz que eu tenho você para mim. Há algo que eu preciso falar com você," ele me disse enigmaticamente. "Por que não vamos comer alguma coisa? Renée vai ficar um tempo fora de qualquer maneira, e eu odeio jantar sozinho".

"Claro", eu disse a ele, sentindo-me constrangidapor minha voz ter falhado um pouco.

A maneira como ele estava nesse terno com aquele meio sorriso nervosofoi o suficiente para deixar meus hormônios adolescentes uma bagunça.


	10. Chapter 9

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Tamiris Leandra_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 9_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan_****_•_**

Não demorou muito para que Edward e eu chegarmos ao restaurante. Quando ele me perguntou o que eu queria comer, não hesitei antes de pedir-lhe para me levar para o novo restaurante de sushi no centro. Mamãe odiava sushi, assim quando eu tive a oportunidade de degustar um pouco de atum picante, eu peguei.

"Então, o que você quer falar?" Perguntei entre mordidas. Durante a última meia hora, ele foi me perguntando sobre a escola e minha escrita, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando evitar algo.

Edward limpou a garganta, e eu notei que ele estava suando um pouco. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava nervoso ou se ele apenas tinhacomido wasabi demais.

"Eu hum... caramba... Eu tinha todo esse discurso planejado, e agora os meus pensamentos são apenas um espaço em branco", ele me disse com um gemido, olhos fixos no meu rosto, sua normalmente alegre expressão sombria. Eu não sabia o que diabos ele estava falando. Eu nunca tinha o visto parecendo nada menos do que perfeitamente composto.

Sem saber se ele ia realmente falar ou não, eu coloquei um pedaço de atum em minha boca.

"Eu hum... Eu queria pedir sua permissão para Renée se casar comigo", ele disse rapidamente, me deixando a beira de um ataque de asfixia.


	11. Chapter 10

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Tamiris Leandra_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 10_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan_****_•_**

_Filho da mãe! _Ele estava fazendo o pedido?

Felizmente, eu já tinha engolido o rolo de atum picante que eu tinha comido quando Edward fez a pergunta... Bem... Pediu para fazer a pergunta de verdade, mas sim, se eu não tivesse já engolido eu poderia ter inalado-o em minha traqueia, o que teria sido um desperdício de boa comida, de verdade.

"Oh merda, Bella, você está bem, linda?" Edward perguntou preocupado. Sua grande mão esfregando as minhas costas de uma forma suave quando eu limpei meus olhos lacrimejantes.

"É claro", eu disse asperamente antes de tomar um gole de água, deixando o líquido frio aliviar a dor em minha garganta.

"_É claro _- você está bem ou hum... _é claro_– eu posso pedir sua mãe em casamento?" ele perguntou inquieto. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava falando sério sobre toda essa bobagem de permissão.

Bobagem, porque ele e Renée estavam namorando há pelo menos oito meses, para não mencionar o fato de que ele esteve em nossa casa tantas vezes que ele praticamente morava lá. Não era como se eu fosse uma criança irracional que achava que ele ia vir e roubar a minha mãe, ou tentar substituir o meu pai, o que era muito ridículo para ser honesto, porque não seria muito difícil ele ser melhor do que Charlie.

Se a sua proposta não tivesse sido tão doce, poderia ter sido muito mais difícil para eu evitar o rolar de olhos que ameaçava escapar. Em vez disso, eu coloquei minha mão muito menor sobre a dele, apoiando-a lá por um momento. "Eu estou bem, e é claro que eu adoraria ter você como meu novo _papai_", eu disse a ele, com um tom infantil.

"Padrasto", ele corrigiu com um sorriso de autossatisfação, deixando-me feliz por ele não se importar com o meu senso de humor.

"Não importa".


	12. Chapter 11

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 11_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan •_**

_Três anos mais tarde..._

"Fique quieta, Bella", minha mãe repreendeu irritada, enrolando o cano quente do ondulador em torno de meus longos cabelos.

Eu estava tentando devorar o meu sub de peru antes que ela começasse a minha maquiagem, sabendo que se eu não fizesse, eu ia acabar com uma mancha de mostarda amarela no meu rosto e Renee teria que voltar e retocá-lo de novo.

Eu imaginei que seria melhor apenas deixá-la brincar de Barbie como ela queria e acabar com todo o assunto.

Esta noite não era realmente sobre mim de qualquer maneira.

Riley era o único que tinha insistido em manter a farsa, em primeiro lugar, citando o fato de que o nosso amigável desmembramento havia chegado muito perto do baile de formatura para qualquer um de nós fazermos outros acordos, para não mencionar o fato de que ele tinha já comprado os bilhetes, alugou um smoking, e nos fez reservas em algum restaurante francês elegante que acabou de abrir no centro.

Na verdade, eu já tinha um vestido também.

Renee tinha realmente nós duas voando para Los Angeles com o dinheiro de Edward para eu conseguir um vestido de designer, e ela teria ficado absolutamente lívida se eu não o usasse.

Pessoalmente, eu nunca teria concordado com essa extravagância se não tivesse feito isso sob o pretexto de me levar para uma estréia de filme para a sequência de um dos meus filmes favoritos.

Renee era manipuladora assim, e eram coisas como a viagem para LA que me faziam perguntar se ela poderia ser tão ruim quanto Charlie.


	13. Chapter 12

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 12_**

**_•_****_Bella Swan•_**

Ao longo dos últimos anos as coisas haviam se tornado...tensas entre Renee e eu. Eu não poderia colocar o dedo sobre o momento exato em que tudo mudou, porque eu tinha certeza que era uma coisa gradual, mas em algum momento nos últimos três anos, Renee deixou de ser minha melhor amiga.

Ela tornou-se mandona e muitas vezes uma vadia, obcecada por dinheiro e status, eu mal conseguia ficar perto dela.

Foi um dia triste quando eu preferia ficar mais na casa de Charlie, em vez de com a mamãe e Edward.

Minha relação com meu padrasto não tinha mudado tanto assim. Eu tinha que admitir que Edward tinha-se tornado um pouco super protetor em mim onde o assunto eram meninos, Riley especialmente, mas ele ainda falava comigo como um adulto e me tratava como um amigo.

Então, sim, entre Edward e eu - as coisas eram boas.


	14. Chapter 13

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 13_**

**_•_****_Bella Swan•_**

O Baile de formatura não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava que fosse, e com o nosso novo estado platônico, Riley e eu éramos realmente capazes de conversar como amigos. As coisas eram muito mais confortáveis quando não têm expectativas irreais do outro.

Uma vez que Renee tinha terminado sua pequena reforma, Riley e eu tínhamos posado para algumas fotos, e deixamos que as nossas mães falassem sobre o grande casal que fazíamos - mal sabiam eles...

Em seguida, teve o jantar no restaurante francês, posamos para mais fotos quando chegamos no clube de campo, e depois dançamos algumas vezes e saímos.

Eu estava pronta para estar fora desse vestido para que eu pudesse enrolar na cama e ler até que eu adormecesse.

Na noite do nosso primeiro baile, Riley e eu ainda estávamos firmes e fortes. Nós pensamos em ficar juntos para sempre. Nós estivemos na luxúria, e mesmo que eu tinha que estar em casa por uma da manhã, nós tínhamos acabado passando a noite juntos em um quarto de hotel que o irmão mais velho de Riley tinha reservado para a ocasião. Nós não chegamos em casa até quase seis da manhã, e por esse tempo, Edward tinha explodido meu telefone com dezenas de chamadas não atendidas e mensagens preocupadas.

Eu o tinha deixado doente de preocupação.

Assim, em poucos segundos de pisar pela porta, o alívio do meu novo padrasto foi de curta duração. Depois disso, ele estava apenas furioso, mas Renee, bem, ela praticamente só deixou de lado sua preocupação, citando o fato de que eu tinha quase dezoito anos e que não era um grande negócio, desde que eu "estivesse segura".

Eu estava sendo segura, mas ela não tinha como saber disso.

Por mais irritante que fosse, eu tinha de apreciar o fato de que Edward, pelo menos se importava o suficiente com o meu bem-estar para ficar louco quando eu não voltava para casa na hora.

O Baile de formatura, no entanto, tinha sido uma experiência radicalmente diferente. Não houve boquetes clandestinos no clube, beijos roubados e as mãos errantes na limusine, ou sexo medíocre em um quarto muito caro onde nenhum de nós tinha idade suficiente para reservar.

Alheios a minha separação recente, eu estava certa de que Renee e Edward não deviam ter me esperado em casa tão cedo, ou então eu duvidava que eu teria ouvido os berros e gritaria um com o outro, no momento em que entrei pela porta.


	15. Chapter 14

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 14_**

**_•_****_Bella Swan•_**

Eu senti um puxão estranho no meu peito cada vez que Renee abria a boca, seu estridente grito ecoando contra as paredes quando ela começou a gritar incessantemente para o marido.

Mesmo que ele era suposto ser uma figura paterna para mim, eu considerava Edward um amigo, o que tornou ainda mais difícil ouvi-lo sendo repreendido por minha megera de mãe.

Por um momento, eu estava tentada a mover-me em direção ao desastre de trem, com um pouquinho de curiosidade mórbida me perguntando por que eles poderiam estar brigando. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, passou pela minha cabeça que Edward poderia ter feito algo para machucar Renee. Como um dos poucos adultos em minha vida que conseguiram manter o meu respeito, eu esperava além da razão que Edward nunca fizesse nada para destruí-lo.

Então, de certa forma, eu não tinha certeza se deveria ficar desapontada ou aliviada que eu não poderia fazer sentido dos gritos abafados por trás de sua porta do quarto.

Com um pequeno estremecimento, eu escapei tranquilamente para meu próprio quarto, retirando cuidadosamente o meu vestido antes de pegar uma das velhas camisetas de faculdade de Edward do meu armário. O homem tinha uma confusão de camisetas da Universidade Dartmouth, que eu peguei emprestada regularmente para quando eu descansava em casa.

Em poucos minutos, eu estava enrolada debaixo do cobertor, um Kindle em minhas mãos e música suave em meus ouvidos, me fechando do mundo exterior.

Meu único objetivo era apenas... escapar.


	16. Chapter 15

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 15_**

**_•_****_Bella Swan_****_• _**

Estava profundamente imersa em um thriller erótico quando ouvi porta bater, tão alta que o som ainda conseguiu passar através dos meus fones de ouvido. Rapidamente, tirei eles, mesmo a tempo de um rosnado masculino profundo de frustração ecoar do fundo do corredor. Eu pisquei, chocada.

Eu não tinha idéia de que força invisível me impulsionou em direção à entrada do meu quarto, mas em questão de segundos eu estava lá, cuidadosamente girando o botão de bronze, abrindo apenas o suficiente para ver o meu padrasto em toda a sua raiva, glória sem camisa batendo abaixo da escadas, seus músculos das costas tensos, punhos fechados ao seu lado.

Embora ele não estivesse de frente para mim, eu sabia que sua mandíbula estava apertada, sua pele ficou vermelha, e aveia em sua testa era mais provável estar ressaltada. Eu raramente vi o homem com raiva, mas, novamente, ao ver Edward Cullen com raiva não era algo que se podia esquecer.

Uma vez que ele foi para a sala, ele fez uma pausa, tomando um momento para passar duramente as mãos pelos cabelos cor de bronze indisciplinados, enviando um olhar fugaz em direção ao seu quarto.

A gama de emoções cintilou em seu rosto até que uma finalmente ficou presa. Era uma que eu tinha visto antes, mas nunca no rosto de Edward.

_Renúncia_.

Ele estava desistindo ...mas a questão era - de quê?

_Seu casamento? A nossa família? Fosse o que fosse que ele vem lutando com Renee sobre? A vida em geral?_

Eu odiava ver aquele olhar em seu rosto, tanto que eu quase o segui descendo as escadas para dar-lhe um abraço reconfortante, mas então eu percebi que ele provavelmente queria ficar sozinho.

Se eu conhecesse Edward, ele iria encontrar o seu caminho para o armário de bebidas de Renee, despejar dois dedos de uísque a partir de uma garrafa muito cara, e seguir até seu escritório para passar as próximas horas - fazendo o que diabos ele fazia lá todo dia.

"Puta", eu murmurei com raiva em direção ao outro quarto, baixo o suficiente para que eu estivesse certa de que Renee não iria me ouvir, mas alto o suficiente para me dar uma sensação de satisfação.


	17. Chapter 16

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 16_**

**_•_****_Bella Swan_****_• _**

Nas semanas que se seguiram, Renee parecia estar agindo como o habitual, ainda saindo com seus amigos todas as noites, hospedando e participando em reuniões do clube do livro e gastando o dinheiro de Edward. Ela deixou o emprego no escritório do prefeito, dois anos antes para que pudesse agir como uma daquelas donas de casa ricas nesses espetáculos nojentos de reality.

Tanto quanto Renee permaneceu a mesma, foi Edward que de algum modo ficou diferente. Ele ficou em silêncio, e quando ele não estava no trabalho, ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo em seu escritório. Eu estava ficando preocupada com ele.

Incerta de como abordar a situação, eu decidi começar por fazer o café da manhã.

Renee já havia saído cedo para a aula de Zumba -. O que ela estava tentando me fazer assistir por semanas, porque, aparentemente, eu poderia estar a perder alguns quilos. _De jeito nenhum._

Assim que sai do chuveiro, me vesti rapidamente, esperando começar antes de Edward acordar.

Quando saí para o corredor, notei que a porta do outro quarto estava parcialmente aberta e eu pude ver um pouco do peito sem camisa de Edward exposto e seu braço musculoso longo pendurado para fora da cama. Meu pulso começou a correr um pouco quando eu me vi avançando em direção à porta para dar uma olhada melhor.

Não era como se eu não tivesse visto Edward sem camisa antes, mas e se ele estivesse nu sob esses cobertores ... _ou duro_ ? Eu sabia como eles ficam especialmente no período da manhã ...

Meus dedos tremiam quando cheguei perto da maçaneta da porta, animada com o que eu poderia encontrar.

Em seguida, ele se mexeu em seu sono, e foi como se um balde de água gelada tivesse sido despejado em minha cabeça. Eu tropecei para trás, atordoada com a constatação de que eu estava prestes a ver _Edward_ - o meu filho da puta _padrasto_ pelo amor de Deus.

_Merda_ .

Sentindo-me revoltada com o meu comportamento, corri até lá embaixo, tentando, sem sucesso, expulsar os pensamentos da minha mente.

_Você é doente, Bella. Doente do caralho!_

* * *

**N/Paulinha:**

**Ow, mas como vocês cismam com a idade do Edward em kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Então vou passar aqui umas respostas que a autora tinha passado**

_olha ai "não haverá Hentai ou qualquer outra coisa do que uma menção vaga de sexo entre Renee e Edward. E, haverá uma diferença de idade de 17 anos e, por fim, haverá traição (Edward em Renee, mas não com Bella) e sem envolvimento entre Bella e Edward até que Bella é maior de idade."_

**Então Edward tem 35 agora, Bella 18 e Renée 40. Nada de mostrar carinhos ou sexo entre Renée e Edward. E só agora que Bella tem 18 que vai começar a rolar coisas entre os dois. ;)**

**Ah e no final haverá bônus de Pov Edward.**


	18. Chapter 17

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 17_**

**_•_****_Bella Swan_****_• _**

Abalada por meus pensamentos pervertidos errantes, eu fiz o meu melhor para me concentrar no café da manha.

Eu ainda precisava falar com Edward, levá-lo a me dizer o que estava acontecendo, só que agora eu teria que fazê-lo com esta estranha tensão entre nós que nunca existiu antes - tensão que eu criei.

Claro, eu sempre achei que Edward era bonito e gentil, mas meus sentimentos por ele nunca foram tão intensos ou ... _sexuais_ antes.

Suspirei pesadamente, esfregando uma mão sobre meu rosto com omelete de queijo na outra para Edward.

Poucos minutos depois, a comida estava pronta - salsicha, torradas, omeletes, algumas frutas em fatias, e dois copos de suco. Eu admirava o meu trabalho de forma breve e estava prestes a correr para chamar Edward quando eu percebi que tinha esquecido a cebolinha. Elas eram principalmente para decoração, mas eu sabia que Edward gostava delas sobre sua omelete.

Abrindo a geladeira, me inclinei para a frente, cavando através da comidas que tinha para encontrá-las. Assim que eu coloquei minha mão no saco, senti outra mão muito maior deslizando lentamente pelo meu traseiro. Eu congelei.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Pervas vcs me entenderam errado nas ultimas notas.**

**Vai ter hentai beward, o que não rola é hentai entre Edward e Renee.**

**A e me perguntaram se a fic é so narraçao, não, vai ter dialogos conversa.**

**Esse começo é mais os pensamentos da Bella sobre o que ta rolando ;)**

**Outra coisa, quando falei de traição eu digo Edward trair a Renee com a Bella. Nao tem outra na historia ok**

**Acho que so ne, mais duvidas podem perguntar aki ou no grupo ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 18_**

**_•_****_Bella Swan_****_• _**

"Ahhh, Renee ... você fez o café da manhã", a voz aveludada tão familiar raspou por trás de mim, acariciando meu traseiro - ainda assim, eu estava congelada.

Edward - a porra do meu _padrasto_ - estava com a mão na minha bunda ...por que ele achava que eu era a minha _mãe_ !

_Puta merda._

Paralisada, eu era incapaz de distinguir se era choque que me mantinha no lugar ou algum profundo desejo de ter as mãos de meu padrasto em mim,na minha bunda . Depois do meu pequeno deslize naquela manhã, eu não podia ter certeza de qualquer maneira.

De repente, a mão que estava acariciando minha bunda se moveu mais abaixo, mais centrado na sua busca do espaço entre as minhas coxas.

_Ele está prestes a tocar minha buceta!_

Com esse pensamento, eu rangia embaraçosamente, meu corpo sacudindo para cima até que eu estava em linha reta, cebolinha em uma mão e uma fruta kiwi esmagada na outra.

Com os olhos arregalados, eu olhava para Edward, sabendo que estávamos ambos vestindo expressões correspondentes de horror. Minhas bochechas inundadas com cor, sem dúvida, e a boca de Edward começou a abrir e fechar como um peixe fora d'água.

Nós dois ficamos ali pelo o que pareceram horas, mas, não poderia ter sido mais do que alguns segundos, antes do toque estridente do meu celular quebrar o silêncio entre nós. Assustada, Peguei a coisa ofensiva no balcão da cozinha, olhando para a tela.

Era Rose.

Eu apertei o botão ignorar e coloquei-o de volta no balcão antes de olhar de volta para Edward. Parecia que ele estava prestes a fugir.

"Fique", eu sussurrei suplicante.

Eu me senti um pouco melhor quando ele me deu um aceno de cabeça duro antes de se sentar.


	20. Chapter 19

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 19_**

**_•_****_Bella Swan_****_• _**

"Eu sinto muito, Bella ... Eu umm ... Eu pensei que você fosse ..." ele gaguejou, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

"Eu sei ... está tudo bem", eu interrompi laconicamente, por alguma estranha razão detestando o fato de que seu toque íntimo não era _realmente para mim._

Eu sabia que era irracional me sentir assim... Repreensível mesmo.

Balançando a cabeça com raiva, eu comecei a por comida na minha boca, precisando de alguma coisa para focar além da dor que torceu no meu intestino com o pensamento de nunca sentir as mãos de Edward em mim desse jeito de novo. Era tão errado, mas parecia tão _bom_.

Eu queria saber qual era a sensação de ter as mãos _dentro_ das minhas roupas. Será que ele era gentil... Áspero? Exigente? Fiquei imaginando o que seria a sensação de ter o seu hálito quente em meu ouvido respirando palavras sujas, me seduzindo...

_Oh, Deus..._

Era como se a caixa de Pandora fosse aberta, derramando-se em pensamentos e desejos, estrelados por um homem que eu nunca poderia ter.

Nunca.

"Heh ... Eu não posso acreditar que você pensou que eu era Renee ..." eu comecei, minhas palavras brincando, mas minha voz era tensa, incapaz de disfarçar a emoção pesada que brotava por dentro "... a bunda dela só tem osso estes dias. "

Eu esperava que Edward riria um pouco de meu comentário, mas quando eu olhei para ele, seu rosto estava pálido e seus lábios estavam desenhados em um sorriso tenso. Ele parecia um pouco constipado.

_Estranho_.


	21. Chapter 20

_Traduzido por __Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 20_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan• _**

Em um esforço para limpar o clima estranho no cômodo, eu limpei a garganta um pouco, olhando para longe enquanto perguntei.

"Está tudo... umm... está tudo bem com você ultimamente?" Eu perguntei a ele, nervosa, internamente amaldiçoando o fato de que minha atração recente foi a criação de toda esta tensão estranha entre nós. As coisas tinham sido sempre tão fáceis antes.

Eu não gostei dessa _mudança_. Nem um pouco.

"Bem, sim, eu suponho. Está tudo bem com você, Bella?"

_Boa, Edward... maneira de desviar ..._

Eu não me segurei e revirei os olhos . "Olha, eu estou bem," _Mentira._ "Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem com você e Renee. umm ... Eu ouvi vocês dois brigando na semana passada, e eu sei que você está gastando muito mais tempo em seu escritório recentemente. É só que ... Eu sou uma adulta agora, então eu acho que posso lidar com a verdade, se vocês dois estão tendo problemas ", eu disse-lhe suavemente. Levou apenas um segundo para eu perceber o quão intrometida eu sou.

_Merda ..._

"Espere ... você ... você nos ouviu?" ele suspirou, parecendo tudo ao mesmo tempo chocado e humilhado.

Lutei para tranqüilizá-lo quando eu percebi seus olhos estavam correndo ao redor da sala, como se estivesse procurando a saída mais rápida. "Eu podia ouvir que ambos estavam _brigando_, mas não sobre o que", eu expliquei em um tom calmante, em um esforço para tranquilizá-lo.

Ele me olhou com cautela por um minuto, como uma espécie de interrogador me esperando. Claro, eu realmente não tinha idéia do que eles estavam brigando. Tudo o que eu sabia era que Renée estava agindo como um rato recentemente.

"Bella, eu sinto muito que você teve que ouvir isso, mas tudo bem, de verdade. Sua mãe e eu só temos alguns... _problemas_ que precisamos resolver. Nada para se preocupar. Ok, linda? "

Minha respiração engatou um pouco ao som do apelido de Edward para mim. Ele não tinha me chamado por esse nome em quase um ano.

_Olá, linda_ - quando ele dizia isso o tempo todo, e ele nunca deixou de me dar aquele pequeno sentimento oscilante na minha barriga que me fazia sorrir e corar, mas agora é a minha dor no peito, porra, e uma sacudida de desejo veio em linha reta até o meu centro, fazendo-me vibrar de formas que eu nunca tive antes.

Sabendo que ele estava à espera de uma resposta, eu comi uma grande garfada de omelete e sem palavras balancei a cabeça em compreensão.

Depois da nossa conversa, eu descobri que eu estava ainda mais curiosa sobre o que Edward e Renee tinham brigado, mas ainda mais do que isso, eu percebi que eu estava totalmente fodida em relação aos meus sentimentos por meu padrasto.

_Completamente e totalmente ferrada._


	22. Chapter 21

_Traduzido por __Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 21_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan• _**

"Eu tenho isso, vadia! Porra eu consegui", Rose gritou com entusiasmo no segundo que eu respondi. Eu rapidamente puxei o telefone para longe do meu ouvido e esperei até que já não poderia ouvi-la gritando através do fone de ouvido.

"Porra, Rose, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntei-lhe, olhos turvos, ainda me sentindo um pouco atordoada com sua excitação.

"UCLA, filha da puta ...", ela respondeu de volta.

"Oh meu Deus, Rose. Isso é incrível", eu gritei de volta, a minha emoção começando a coincidir com a dela.

"Sim, eu estava prestes a atualizar meu status para que todos saibam, mas eu pensei que você deveria ouvir isso de mim primeiro", acrescentou.

"Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você", eu disse a ela, começando a ficar um pouco engasgada.

Fiquei triste que Rose e eu não estávamos indo para as mesmas faculdades. Mesmo que eu _tivesse_ brincado com a ideia de me inscrever na UCLA, eu só não achava que LA era o lugar certo para mim, especialmente depois de passar uma semana lá com Renee. Eu, honestamente, não vi o apelo.

"Você ouviu resposta de qualquer lugar?" Rose perguntou, a sua voz em questão.

"Alguns, mas aqueles eram apenas minhas segundas opções. Nada para ficar animada."

Claro, eu tinha sido aceito para U-Dub semanas atrás, mas não era onde meu coração estava.


	23. Chapter 22

_Traduzido por __Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 22_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan• _**

Quando cheguei em casa da escola um dia, depois de todo o confronto na cozinha, e o grande anúncio de Rose, vi um envelope amarelo espesso na mesa da cozinha destacando-se como uma ferida no polegar. Minha pulsação começou a correr enquanto eu corri em direção a ele.

Olhando rapidamente no endereço, os meus olhos pousaram sobre as palavras 'Evanston, IL', e eu sabia o que eu estava segurando. Eu me senti como a porra de uma criança em uma loja de doces no Natal rasgando o envelope, retirando a folha de rosto e uma pequena pilha de folhetos e vários pedaços de papéis.

Minha mente estava tão concentrada na digitalização da-folha de rosto que eu mal percebi que Edward estava atrás de mim.

"Qual é o veredito?" Brincou ele, me assustando.

Depois de ganhar um pouco de compostura, eu ri animadamente. "Eu entrei!" Eu gritei, meus olhos lacrimejantes.

"Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, linda", ele murmurou, abrindo os braços para me dar um abraço apertado, seu corpo parecendo moldar perfeitamente ao meu.

E foi assim que os meus pensamentos se desviaram para _a zona proibida_, fazendo-me perguntar como que seria se ele me segurasse assim enquanto estávamos nus molhados de suor, quando nossos corpos se uniram mais e mais.

Eu me afastei do abraço, antes que meus pensamentos pudessem me meter em encrenca. A última coisa que eu queria era começar a montar meu padrasto quando tudo que ele queria fazer era me abraçar de uma maneira paternal.


	24. Chapter 23

_Traduzido por __Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 23_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

Quando Renee chegou em casa, ela me fez ligar para Charlie para dizer-lhe sobre a minha entrada em Northwestern. A ligação foi estranha como de costume e durou apenas três não era um grande conversador, pelo qual eu era grata.

"Por que eu não levo as meninas para jantar fora para comemorar," Edward sugeriu uma vez que eu tinha terminado ao telefone com o meu pai. Claro, eu queria qualquer desculpa que eu poderia encontrar para passar mais tempo com meu padrasto, mas Renee apenas suspirou um pouco antes de concordar com relutância.

Ela quase não se preocupou em esconder seu desdém por Edward recentemente. _Vadia louca._

No momento em que chegamos no restaurante, Edward começou a contar-nos contos de seus dias de faculdade em Dartmouth e o quanto ele odiava viver em dormitórios. Ele queria que eu tivesse a experiência da faculdade completa, assim achou melhor deixar-me decidir se eu queria ficar nos dormitórios ou se eu preferia deixá-lo comprar-me um apartamento.

É claro que eu queria o apartamento, mas eu odiava a idéia de ele gastar tanto dinheiro comigo. Eu sabia que ele tinha muito para gastar, mas eu simplesmente não queria tirar vantagem dele. Eu poderia viver como uma criança que não tem pais ricos, pelo menos, um ano.

Claro Renee também teve que colocar seus dois centavos. Ela odiava a idéia de me ver a dividir um quarto com algum "menino-louco, drogado" - palavras dela não minhas.

Edward se irritou um pouco com seu comentário, mas não a castigou por ser insensível e grosseira. Em vez disso, ele me presenteou com uma oferta - uma oferta deliciosamente tentadora que eu não poderia recusar.


	25. Chapter 24

_Traduzido por __Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 24_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan• _**

"Você deve levar Bella para Chicago com você!" Renee sugeriu com entusiasmo, com o rosto muito mais animado do que eu tinha visto em meses, o que era muito suspeito se você me perguntar.

Sendo o proprietário e CEO de sua empresa de relações públicas - Cullen mídia, Edward tinha escritórios em todo o país, Chicago incluído. Então, foi brilhante a ideia de Renee que Edward me levasse para olhar alguns apartamentos para mim durante a sua próxima viagem de negócios.

"Ah ...umm, bem, eu não sei, ela teria que perder alguns dias de escola," Edward disse rapidamente, antes de explicar que ele estava saindo em duas semanas para uma viagem de fim de semana que iria durar até a próxima terça-feira de tarde.

"Bem, isso é perfeito. Bella pode fazer um tour do campus e ver as vistas. Tenho certeza de que a escola não vai se importar, desde que a sua ausência seja relacionada com a faculdade", Renee empurrou ainda mais.

"Você tem estado muito calada Bella. Você quer ir?" Edward perguntou, suas feições compostas e sem emoção. Não foi possível obter uma leitura sobre ele, eu não tinha idéia se ele queria que eu fosse ou não.

Com tudo o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente, eu estava certa de que eu deveria ter apenas recusado a oferta ou talvez sugerido que Rose, ou mesmo Renee nos acompanhasse, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era passar quatro noites sozinha com Edward em um hotel ...longe de Renee. A atração era muito forte, e meu cérebro muito nublado com luxúria, eu estava com muita tesão para dizer não.

"Sim, Edward, eu quero ir", eu sussurrei.

_Eu realmente queria vir.*_

_*(I wantto come – eu quero ir; I reallywantto come – Eu realmente queria vir. 'Come' pode se referir a ir de viajar ou vir de gozar)_


	26. Chapter 25

_Traduzido por __Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 25_**

**_•_****_Bella Swan• _**

_Uma semana depois ..._

Eu odiava tecnologia – detestava-a de fato.

Não era como se eu não soubesse como usar um computador - Eu só não sabia como corrigi-los quando eles se estragavam!

Aconteceu que, no momento mais inoportuno possível, meu laptop parou de se conectar a nossa rede de casa por algum motivo.

Com um trabalho importante para escrever antes das provas finais, eu estava com pressa para obter o máximo feito no fim de semana possível antes de minha viagem para Chicago na próxima semana com Edward.

Tudo que eu precisava era baixar o documento do meu e-mail, fazer alguns ajustes finais, e fornecer links para minhas fontes. O problema era - sem conexão com a internet, o meu trabalho ficou preso em algum lugar em _lalaland*_.

_*o mesmo que dizer que está em um mundo distante._

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia levar a coisa para ficar consertada a esta hora da noite, nem eu queria saborear a noite toda no telefone com alguma empresa de suporte técnico. A coisa era, eu provavelmente poderia ter levado até a casa de Rose, mas já passava das dez, e provavelmente seus pequenos irmãos foram colocados na cama agora.

Eu realmente só precisava checar meu e-mail, fazer o download do documento, e movê-lo para o meu cartão de memória para que eu pudesse abrir e editar no meu próprio computador. Eu poderia ter a coisa da internet consertada em outro momento.

Sabendo que não iria demorar, mais do que um par de minutos, eu decidi ir com o _plano B,_ que era apenas usar o outro computador de casa - o laptop no escritório de Edward.


	27. Chapter 26

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 26_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

Olhando para o relógio, fiquei aliviada ao ver que eu ainda tinha mais de uma hora antes de Edward e Renee voltarem do baile de caridade que foram esta noite.

A limusine chegou cerca de quatro horas antes, e a essa hora, Renee já estava meio bêbada e tropeçando, pendurada no braço de Edward para que ela pudesse andar em linha reta.

Eu quase não podia acreditar que ele a deixou sair assim. Ele tinha que estar envergonhado pelo comportamento nojento dela. Eu sabia que eu estava.

Eu tinha que admitir, era difícil vê-los sair juntos, com Edward parecendo do jeito que ele estava naquele smoking. Além do casamento, eu só tinha visto Edward vestir um smoking em três outras ocasiões, e toda vez fui deixada sem fôlego - só que desta vez eu sabia exatamente o que fazer com toda essa luxúria reprimida.

E foi com as memórias de um bom longo e _prazeroso_ banho, que eu fiz o meu caminho para baixo para o escritório de Edward com um cartão de memória na minha mão.

Tinha sido um tempo desde que eu me aventurei em seu escritório de casa. Não é como se eu não estivesse autorizada - era só que ele sempre pareceu tão ocupado quando ele ia lá em todas as horas do dia e apenas deixava o mundo fora. Eu nunca quis incomodá-lo, caso ele estivesse ocupado ou algo assim.

Como ele não estava em casa agora, não havia nenhuma razão que eu não poderia simplesmente entrar e copiar um arquivo.

Assim que entrei na sala, eu fiz o meu caminho rapidamente para sentar-me atrás da mesa gigante de Edward, sentindo-me feliz quando eu encontrei o seu laptop já ligado com o protetor de tela em execução.

_Doctor Who*, Edward? Realmente?_

_*É uma serie de TV, meio que os nerds ou geeks gostam._

O homem era um geek - mmm... mas ele era um geek quente...

Eu bufei um pouco, antes de clicar no mouse para acordar a coisa e, de repente as minhas esperanças foram frustradas. Aparentemente, o computador de Edward estava protegido por senha.

Isto era novo.


	28. Chapter 27

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 27_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

Eu já tinha tentado três senhas e falhei, e eu sabia que se eu fracassasse mais, o computador iria travar e Edward teria que redefini-la. Eu não acho que ele ficaria bravo se ele soubesse que eu estava aqui, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele não teria deixado o computador bloqueado se não tem algo a esconder.

Ele era um cara, por isso era provável ter um pouco de pornografia escondida em uma pasta erradamente classificada. Inferno, eu mesma tinha uma pasta pornô.

_Mais uma tentativa, _pensei_._

Eu estava prestes a dar a "Renee1972" uma tentativa quando fiquei impressionada com a inspiração... "Linda", eu sussurrei em voz alta, como uma epifania.

_Poderia realmente ser isso?_

De repente, senti-me ridícula, mesmo para brincar com a idéia de que Edward poderia ter usado o seu apelido para mim como sua senha, mas eu estava muito curiosa para não tentar - especialmente desde que eu tinha a sensação de que valeria a pena o risco de ficar bloqueado só assim eu não gastaria minha vida lamentando que eu nunca verifiquei. Isso pode ter sido um pouco dramático demais. No entanto, eu teria pelo menos me arrependido por algumas semanas.

Por um breve momento, parei, os dedos pairando sobre as teclas. L-I-N-D-A Eu digitei-o e bati na tecla "enter" rapidamente, olhos fixos na tela enquanto ela mudou e praticamente rugiu para a vida debaixo das minhas mãos trêmulas.

Era eu - eu era a senha de Edward.

O único mistério restante foi porque é que Edward tinha seu laptop bloqueado em primeiro lugar, e se eu tinha tempo suficiente, antes que ele chegasse em casa para descobrir.


	29. Chapter 28

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 28_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

Sabendo que havia uma possibilidade de que Edward poderia voltar para casa e encontrar-me aqui, nada bom, eu precisava realmente obter meu documento baixado antes que eu me sentisse confortável espionando. Com um suspiro de frustração, eu ignorei todos os intrigantes pequenos ícones em forma de arquivo e comecei a me concentrar em conectar a minha conta de e-mail.

Felizmente, Edward usa o mesmo tipo de navegador que eu, então eu não tinha problemas para alterar as configurações para "privado". Eu certamente não queria deixar um rastro de migalhas de pão para ele seguir se ele alguma vez tivesse um motivo para ver o seu histórico de navegação.

Dentro de poucos segundos, eu estava logada, baixando o documento, e deslizando meu cartão de memória no centro USB do laptop antes de localizar a pasta do driver. Fiquei esperando que a pasta de download fizesse aparecer o pequeno pop up para que eu pudesse simplesmente arrastar e soltar o arquivo, mas ele nunca o fez.

Eu procurei em torno da área de trabalho um momento, olhando para ver se ele tinha sido salvo, mas não havia nada. Não demorou muito para que eu realmente achasse a pasta "downloads", usando a função de pesquisa.

Assim que vi o meu arquivo, eu arrastei-o e deixei-o cair rapidamente antes que os meus olhos vagassem de volta para a pasta "download".

Logo abaixo do meu arquivo, notei que havia um grande aglomerado de arquivos de imagem numerados aleatoriamente, e eu simplesmente não podia deixar de olhar para eles.

"Será que Edward tem sido um _papai mau_?" Eu sussurrei, um sorriso travesso cobrindo meu rosto enquanto eu esperava para o primeiro grupo de fotos carregar.

Infelizmente, eles eram apenas alguns gráficos aleatórios para o novo site da Cullen Mídia que Edward tinha baixado recentemente.

Desapontada, eu suspirei. Eu sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado e que eu teria ficado chateada pra caralho se Edward ou Renee de repente decidissem começar a bisbilhotar no meu computador ou ler o meu diário ou algo assim. Então, sim, eu me senti como uma merda depois que a realidade me pegou.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, eu decidi abandonar a minha pesquisa para a coleção pornô de Edward. Pelo que eu sabia, o cara não tinha sequer uma.

Eu estava prestes a pegar o meu cartão de memória e sair quando eu percebi que o meu documento não estava lá. Eu tinha certeza que eu deixei cair na pasta certa. Antes que eu mandasse o computador em outra busca inútil, decidi apenas verificar a pasta ao lado da minha - aquela rotulada TPS relatórios - que se parecia bastante inócua...


	30. Chapter 29

_Tradução PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 29_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

Houve momentos no passado em que eu acordei me sentindo como se fosse apenas _vai ser um daqueles dias_ - um dia em que você sabe que algo insano estava para acontecer e alterar sua vida.

Hoje, eu assumi, era como qualquer outro dia, pelo menos até ser pega de surpresa.

TPS relatórios - o que diabos era um relatório de TPS, afinal?

Assim que eu abri a pequena discreta pasta, vi meu documento sentado bem no alto - era o que se seguia que me chamou a atenção.

As miniaturas de imagens eram pequenas, mas elas não eram tão pequenos que eu não as reconhecia.

No ano passado, cerca de um mês antes que eu fizesse dezoito anos, Edward levou Rose, Renee e eu para o Havaí por três gloriosas semanas.

Por esse tempo, eu tinha superado o meu pequeno maiô náutico e tinha optado por algo um pouco mais maduro - um biquíni de amarrar de cor marinho que mal cobria a minha bunda para combinar com o vermelho que Rose tinha comprado para ela.

Edward parecia um pouco desligado toda a viagem, mas isso não o impediu de andar por aí com uma câmera digital colada a suas mãos o tempo todo.

A maioria das imagens nesta pasta foram as que eu tinha visto antes, mas havia algumas que eu não tinha - ou isso, ou Edward tinha usado algum tipo de software de edição de fotos para cortar e zoom em várias fotos de mim deitada em minha toalha de praia me bronzeando, ou o close de um lugar de destaque da minha bunda enquanto eu subia em um jetski, fazendo-me ficar infinitamente mais sexy do que eu me lembrava.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

No momento em que eu fiz a varredura das imagens, minha boca estava aberta em estado de choque. Eu simplesmente não conseguia compreender o que eu estava realmente olhando ... e na pasta TPS RELATÓRIOS ainda.

"Puta merda. Edward realmente é um papai mau", eu sussurrei para mim mesma, incrédula.


	31. Chapter 30

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 30_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

Não era só a viagem Havaí nessa pasta - depois de digitalizar todo o caminho até o final, encontrei outras quatro pastas simplesmente rotuladas com datas. Uma data se destacou em particular. Era meu aniversário de dezoito anos, e Renee tinha conseguido junto com Rose e Riley planejar uma festa luau surpresa temática no clube de campo. Claro, todo mundo estava lá, até mesmo Edward em uma regata e calções.

Eu tinha certeza que não era ele que tinha tirado as fotos nesta pasta porque ele estava em algumas delas. Deve ter sido Renee. Mais uma vez, porém, Edward tinha várias da festa, todas de mim posando com os meus amigos de biquíni.

A única imagem que não parecia ser destinada para... fins ilícitos foi a última. Era uma foto de Edward e eu abraçados depois que ele me deu ingressos para assistir a uma conferência de escritores que estava esgotada que eu iria ficar de coração partido se perdesse. Eu não podia imaginar por que Edward teria colocado aquela nesta pasta - ela parecia tão... sentimental.

A próxima tinha algumas das minhas fotos de baile que Renee tinha tirado de mim antes de Riley chegar, e aquelas eram muito do mesmo. Não foi até que eu cheguei á última pasta que eu realmente tive que pensar. A data não parecia significativa 05-05-12 - eu apenas algumas semanas antes, e ainda assim o dia não se destacava. Tanto quanto eu me lembrava, era apenas um sábado normal.

Eu estava prestes a clicar sobre ela quando ouvi vozes vindo do outro quarto e o som de passos indo para cima.

Edward e Renée estavam em casa.


	32. Chapter 31

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 31_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

Depois que eu percebi que eu ainda não tinha guardado o meu arquivo, eu entrei em pânico, movendo-me rapidamente para o disco rígido, e vi a barra de progresso enquanto se movia devagar demais.

"Vamos lá, vamos lá... foda-se," eu rosnei humildemente desejando que a maldita coisa fosse mais rápida. Edward era um homem rico - ele não podia comprar um computador mais rápido, porra?

Enquanto eu estava esperando, tive a certeza de remover todos os vestígios de provas de que eu tinha estado bisbilhotando, fechando todas as pastas e removendo os meus documentos, sabendo que Edward iria notar se houvesse um arquivo aleatório denominado "LitTrabalho04" sentado em sua área de trabalho ou pior ainda - em sua TPS relatórios.

Meu coração saltou em meu peito enquanto eu ouvi o som de passos pesados descendo as escadas em um ritmo rápido. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente quem estava a vir e onde o seu destino seria. Este escritório era o santuário de Edward, e eu tinha invadido ele.

"Finalmente", eu sussurrei antes de arrancar o meu cartão de memória e clicar no atalho para bloquear a tela. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era colocar no descanso de tela.

Edward provavelmente vai parar para se servir de uma bebida e isso vai me dar apenas o tempo suficiente para escapar despercebida.

Sentindo a vitória ao alcance da mão, eu escorreguei o cartão minúsculo no bolso e comecei a levantar-me da cadeira de escritório confortável, mas antes que eu pudesse endireitar minhas pernas, a maçaneta já estava virando.

Era tarde demais.


	33. Chapter 32

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 32_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

Sem pensar, eu freneticamente abaixei-me, descendo sob a mesa de Edward, sentindo-me bastante certa de que ele não seria capaz de me ver por causa da sua parte traseira fechada.

Cada instinto me disse para ficar escondida, para ficar calma e quieta, sem me mover até que ele saísse.

Mas quanto tempo seria isso?

Edward notoriamente ficava nesta sala por horas a fio. Às vezes ele desaparecia para cá logo após o almoço e não voltaria para fora até bem depois do jantar. Eu sabia que já estava ficando tarde, mas e se ele acabasse ficando aqui até depois da meia-noite?

Eu poderia realmente me esconder por tanto tempo?

Eu estava começando a me perguntar se devia ser melhor apenas deixá-lo me encontrar aqui, talvez jogar como inocente, mas eu sabia que não era boa mentirosa. Ao ficar debaixo da mesa, eu estava muito bem adiando o inevitável. Seria preciso um milagre para me impedir de ser pega, e quando acontecesse, eu teria culpa estampada em meu rosto, e Edward estaria se perguntando o que diabos eu tinha aprontado no tempo que estive bisbilhotando seu escritório.

Pelo que eu sabia, o homem mantinha um estoque de drogas ilícitas e armas lá. Claro, eu não acreditava. Edward era um grande cara, mas ele também era um sorrateiro, fodido pervertido também.

_Olha quem fala, sua perva..._

Abruptamente eu saltei para fora dos meus pensamentos, percebendo que Edward estava indo sentar-se na mesa.

Por favor, Deus, não.

Arrasto-me de volta para a mesa um pouco mais, eu tentei colocar a maior distância entre mim e o meu padrasto possível.

Eu estava tão fodida.


	34. Chapter 33

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 33_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

Enrolada em posição fetal, eu me mantive imóvel quanto conseguia enquanto Edward esticava as pernas ligeiramente sob a mesa, as calças do smoking preto perto o suficiente para eu esfregar entre meus dedos.

Não que eu me arriscaria a ser pega só para sentir alguma porra de tecido, mas eu definitivamente pensei nisso.

Seu pé continuava escovando levemente contra o meu, não importa quão duro eu tentei mantê-lo dobrado com segurança, afastado do seu alcance. Felizmente, os sapatos caros em seus pés pareciam impedi-lo de registrar esses breves momentos intermitentes quando nossos corpos sutilmente ligavam-se no escuro.

A mesa abafava os sons que flutuavam ao redor da sala, mas eu conseguia ouvi-lo digitando no teclado por cerca de um minuto antes dele se recostar na cadeira. Olhei para cima, em resposta ao movimento brusco, observando-o, esperando ele me notar me escondendo como uma pequena criança imatura.

Da minha perspectiva, eu não podia ver seu rosto, apenas a sua forma um pouco musculosa no smoking, preguiçosamente retirando o casaco preto pesado antes de passar para a gravata borboleta, e abotoaduras, e, em seguida, arregaçando as mangas, deixando os braços todos descobertos, exceto o relógio de platina que eu lhe dei no Natal, dois anos antes.

Sua mão de dedos longos saiu para fora da minha linha de visão quando ele suspirou, e eu só poderia imaginá-lo esfregando a mão sobre o rosto do jeito que ele sempre fazia quando ele estava ou frustrado ou com sono. Hoje à noite, eu imaginava, ele estaria um pouco de ambos.

_Isso faz dois de nós._

Eu tive que deixar de suspirar. Por mais que eu gostasse de estar perto de Edward, eu estava começando a ficar um pouco quente e suada sob a mesa, para não mencionar entediada.

Depois do que pareceram horas, eu estava preocupada que eu ia começar a cair no sono, mas tudo isso mudou no momento que Edward abriu a boca.

"Vai ser uma boa menina, esta noite, não é, _Linda?_"


	35. Chapter 34

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 34_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

"Vai ser uma boa menina, esta noite, não é, _Linda_?" ele sussurrou, sua voz aveludada escorrendo com a luxúria.

Meus olhos abriram-se bem em resposta a essas palavras chocantes. Corpo tremendo, coração acelerado, mãos suando - Eu não tinha certeza se minha mente podia lidar com esse tipo de tortura.

Será que ele estava _realmente_ falando sobre mim para si mesmo?

Olhando para essas fodidas fotos de mim?

Jesus Cristo - Eu pensei que estava prestes a entrar em parada cardíaca.

"Pode ser uma boa menina?" Ele murmurou, os dedos avançando em direção à crescente protuberância em suas calças de smoking.

_Foda-me..._

Inclinando-se para trás na cadeira um pouco, ele espalmou seu endurecido pau algumas vezes, acariciando-o forte enquanto sua respiração aumentou de velocidade, tornando-se um pouco irregular.

Eu não tinha idéia de que ver um homem tocar a si mesmo poderia ser tão fodidamente sexy... e foi... Jesus Cristo... a porra da minha buceta começou a latejar - mais do que nunca - quando os meus pensamentos correram imaginando como seu pau seria .

Aposto que era perfeito... perfeito como qualquer outra parte do Edward.

"Sim, _Linda_, é isso... agora beije meu pau", ele gemeu quando ele rapidamente abriu sua calça e enfiou a mão dentro.

_Por favor_ - eu quase gritei, incapaz de conter o desejo de obedecer a seu comando, mas meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso em resposta a carne recém-exposta.

_Oh, Deus... ele era... era... muito._

_Ah ...porra_... eu quase gemi audivelmente antes de perceber onde eu estava e apertei minha mão sobre a boca escancarada.

Edward, meu fodidamente quente padrasto, estava prestes a empurrar seu pau impressionante bem na frente dos meus olhos, e ele nem sequer sabia que eu estava lá.

Sua grande mão fechada sobre a base de seu pênis quando ele começou a apertar e puxar enquanto a outra mão em concha cuidadosamente e massageava suas bolas. Acariciando e puxando, puxando e esfregando, ele trabalhou seu pênis, deixando seu polegar esfregar sobre a cabeça inchada escura, fazendo ele se masturbar na palma da mão e o fluido claro vazara partir da ponta.

"Foda-se, sim, _Linda_, faça-me vir", ele sussurrou. "Faça-me vir como uma boa menina".

Eu queria gritar. Eu queria rastejar para o seu colo e lamber seu pau lindo. Eu queria pedir-lhe para me foder ali mesmo... bem em cima da sua maldita mesa.

Ele acariciou-se com força e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, desejando que a imagem dele dando prazer a si mesmo permanecesse gravada na minha mente para os próximos anos.

Vê-lo assim foi o momento mais erótico da minha vida, e ele nem mesmo sabia.

Com um profundo quase rosnado tipo de gemido, Edward veio forte, pulsando correntes grossas brancas para todo o lado e calças.

Ao vê-lo gozar em si mesmo... _porra,_ eu quase perdi meu aperto, sentindo meu corpo se mover em direção a ele, a boca enchendo com saliva com a idéia de tomar um pouco do seu sabor.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer tal imprudência, e admitidamente uma decisão catastrófica como essa, Edward deslizou para trás em sua cadeira antes de puxar uma caixa de lenços de uma gaveta ao lado de sua mesa, e começou a limpar a bagunça que havia feito

Sentindo-me atordoada e sobrecarregada, eu já não me importava quanto tempo eu teria que sentar sob a mesa de meu padrasto esperando para ele ir para a cama, especialmente se ele continuasse a fornecer um pouco mais de... entretenimento.

De repente, eu não me importo o quão pervertida eu era, e se me for dada a oportunidade novamente, eu poderia sentar e ver Edward desmoronar assim durante horas.


	36. Chapter 35

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 35_**

**_• BellaSwan •_**

Não demorou muito após a sessão de auto-amor de Edward que ele trancasse seu computador e levantasse da mesa com um suspiro de frustração.

Ouvindo atentamente, eu mal podia distinguir o som de seus sapatos enquanto eles se moviam através do tapete, bastante certa de que ele parou na porta brevemente antes de desligar as luzes.

Esse momento de hesitação foi o suficiente para me definir no limite, sentindo uma sensação nauseante de pavor que agarrou meu peito e apertou. Naquele instante, eu sabia que tinha fodido tudo - eu tinha deixado a luz acesa.

Certamente, ele não tinha percebido quando ele veio pela primeira vez, mas depois da maneira como ele fez uma pausa antes de sair, eu tinha que saber se ele de repente percebeu que a luz tinha sido acesa antes mesmo de entrar na sala.

_Será que ele chegou à conclusão de que eu estive aqui em seu computador? Será que ele assumiu que eu estava bisbilhotando._

_Talvez ele achou que fosse Renee... só se poderia esperar..._

Se ele suspeitou que algo estava errado, eu não podia perceber da minha posição sob a mesa.

Assim que eu estava certa de que ele tinha saído, eu esperei um par de minutos antes de rastejar para fora do meu esconderijo e esticar as pernas. A este ponto, meus músculos estavam doloridos e doendo de estar encolhida em posição fetal por um período prolongado de tempo.

Por que diabos eu tinha me escondido lá? Foi uma coisa infantil de fazer, embora eu tivesse que admitir que eu não podia lamentar os eventos que ocorreram por trás da porta fechada do escritório.

Não demorou muito para eu perceber que Edward não estava indo lá para cima tão cedo. Parecia que ele tinha ficado confortável na frente da tela plana, porque eu podia ouvir um pouco do diálogo familiar de um filme vindo do fundo do corredor, embora eu não conseguia reconhecer o título.

Respirando um suspiro de alívio, eu escapei silenciosamente pelo corredor e pelo hall de entrada antes de subir as escadas.

Parecia que eu tinha ficado com o meu pequeno esquema... mas a que preço?

De repente eu estava dolorosamente ciente da atração mútua que, de alguma forma floresceu entre mim e meu _maravilhoso_ padrasto.

Com tudo o que eu tinha acabado de aprender sobre ele, ele não parecia tão perfeito quanto ele parecia antes, mas esta não era como minha epifania perturbadora de infância sobre Charlie e sua incapacidade de se manter em suas calças - isso era algo totalmente diferente. Este era Edward, e claramente ele tinha cobiçado-me por quase um ano. Talvez mais.

Quando eu tinha imaginado essa... _atração_... era unilateral, não era tão difícil de ignorar, mas agora eu tenho problemas muito maiores.

Após a revelação de hoje à noite, eu queria Edward mais do que nunca, e desta vez, sabendo que ele sentia o mesmo, eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu seria capaz de resistir.


	37. Chapter 36

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 36_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

Circulado por uma grossa marca vermelha, a data no calendário estava praticamente gritando para mim, lembrando-me da próxima viagem padrasto/enteada para Chicago em apenas mais três dias.

Uma parte de mim queria usar o tempo sozinhos como uma oportunidade para derramar minha coragem e dizer a Edward que eu o queria, mas a outra parte - a pequena parte de culpa que ainda se importava com a minha mãe - disse-me que o que eu estava planejando era errado.

Eu sabia quão devastada Renee ficou nos anos que se seguiram ao seu divórcio com Charlie.

Ela estava deprimida e retraída, e tinha mesmo passado algum tempo com alguns terapeutas e conselheiros de divórcio. Não importava o quão cadela Renee tinha sido nos últimos anos - ela não merecia esse tipo de traição, e não do homem que uma vez afirmou ser "o único", e, especialmente, não a partir de sua própria filha - sua carne e sangue.

Eu simplesmente não podia fazê-lo.

Embora, eu tinha a sensação de que se Edward se aproximasse de mim, querendo _algo mais_, eu teria sido impotente contra seus avanços, mas eu não poderia ser aquela a iniciar esse tipo de contato entre nós. A culpa me comeria viva.

Eu só tinha a esperança de que seja qual for a força que Edward tinha conseguido conjurar para ficar longe de mim continue forte, porque se não... se ele não pudesse resistir... então Deus nos ajude.


	38. Chapter 37

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 37_**

**_• BellaSwan•_**

"Foda-se, eu estou cheia," Rose resmungou, acariciando a barriga lisa.

"Isso significa que eu posso ter esse último pedaço de scallop picante*?" Eu a perguntei esperançosamente, sabendo bem que se eu comesse mais uma mordida, eu iria fodidamente explodir.

_*É um tipo de sushi._

Rose levantou a sobrancelha, dando-me um olhar incrédulo. É claro que ela não estava indo partilhar. Nós duas sabíamos que ela iria arranjar espaço para ele, e com um olhar um pouco enjoado no rosto dela, ela conseguiu mastigar e engolir os pedaços restantes de sushi.

Eu simplesmente revirei os olhos para a exibição ostensiva da gula.

"Você sabe que você teria feito a mesma coisa", defendeu, sua voz uma mistura de desconforto e de diversão.

Dei de ombros. É claro que ela estava certa, mas eu não estava disposta a admitir qualquer coisa.

Uma vez que tínhamos pago nossa conta, Rose e eu saímos e fomos em direção ao parque de estacionamento onde tínhamos deixado seu novo conversível BMW M6.

Rose começou a conversa, mencionando algo sobre Riley namorar Victoria James, uma menina que costumava empurrar Riley no playground quando estávamos no ensino médio só porque ela era maior do que ele. Ela tinha sido maior do que a maioria das crianças da nossa idade, realmente.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que pensava sobre ele seguir em frente tão rapidamente. Embora eu não poderia dizer que eu estava com raiva ou até mesmo com ciúmes, eu estava surpresa com sua escolha. Victoria e eu não podíamos ser mais diferentes.

De repente, minhas reflexões internas foram interrompidas.

"Bella, não é a sua mãe?" Rose perguntou, apontando um pouco mais abaixo na rua. Eu fiz uma careta, não vendo nada em primeiro lugar. "Bem ali... com o umm... cabelo de sexo?"

Foi quando eu a vi. Antes, os meus olhos tinham passado direito sobre a mulher que tinha dado à luz a mim, não acostumada a vê-la em um estado tão despenteado.

Meu cenho se aprofundou ainda mais quando percebi que o edifício que ela tinha acabado de sair não era um spa ou um clube de saúde - era um hotel - um hotel muito caro, e meu padrasto não estava por perto para explicar o olhar recém fodido em sua face.


	39. Chapter 38

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 38_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

"Com quem você acha que ela estava?" Rose sussurrou baixinho enquanto eu estava lá assistindo o local que minha mãe tinha ocupado até que um táxi parou e a pegou.

"Não faço ideia", eu murmurei, sentindo-me positivamente doente com a idéia de que poderia ter sido Edward.

Então, novamente... qual a razão é que ela tem de encontrar Edward em um hotel? Eles vivem juntos pelo amor de Deus, e não era como se o hotel fosse um lugar conveniente para eles se encontrarem durante o dia, como quando Edward estivesse em uma pausa para o almoço ou algo assim. O escritório de Edward era do outro lado da cidade. Nossa casa era mais perto do que este lugar.

Eu sabia que era errado tirar conclusões precipitadas. Não foi como se eu a tivesse visto fazer qualquer coisa, e apesar de sua aparência e a localização serem altamente suspeitas, eu não tinha provas de que ela realmente fez algo errado ... pelo menos não até que Rose me espetou na lateral, me cutucando para olhar para o homem de cabelos grisalhos que tinha acabado de sair do mesmo hotel que minha mãe tinha acabado de sair.

"Aquela puta," Eu gritei, atraindo vários olhares perplexos dos vários transeuntes e uma mãe que com raiva cobrindo os ouvidos de seu filho, deu-me um olhar mortal.

"Isso não pode ser uma coincidência", comentou Rose, cimentando ainda mais meus pensamentos furiosos.

"Claro que não", eu respondi, girando sobre os calcanhares, com raiva.

Naquele momento, eu nunca tinha odiado tanto Renee.

"Eu me sinto mal por Edward, mas ele é um cara quente de 35 anos de idade, você sabe? Ele poderia ter alguém muito melhor do que Renee -. sem ofensa" Eu balancei a cabeça, indicando que eu não estava nem um pouco ofendida e estava pra caralho inclinada a concordar com ela, especialmente quando eu secretamente me imaginei cumprindo esse papel. "É pela esposa do prefeito Dwyer que eu realmente me sinto mal... você sabe que ela foi diagnosticada com câncer no ano passado?" Rose sussurrou, incrédula.

Tantas emoções, inchando dentro de mim, fazendo meu peito doer, fazendo-me sentir como se eu pudesse estourar fora da minha pele - Eu queria dar um soco em alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém, de preferência, na minha vadia e sorrateira mãe e no prefeito saco de merda. Apenas o pensamento de sua traição fez meu estômago se apertar em repulsa, derramando ódio em resposta ao que eles estavam fazendo atrás das costas daquela mulher doce que sempre costumava me manter entretida durante as funções da caridade, enquanto Renee e o bom prefeito foram falar com as pessoas, garantindo votos e simpatizantes.

Francamente, eu estava chocada e horrorizada que minha mãe iria fazer algo assim depois da maneira como meu pai a tratou - que ela poderia fazer isso com a Sra. Dwyer... e acima de tudo para Edward.


	40. Chapter 39

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 39_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

"Você vai dizer a Edward?" minha melhor amiga perguntou com cautela. Tínhamos acabado de saltar para o seu carro depois de vários minutos de silêncio constrangedor.

Claro, uma grande parte de mim estava a ponto de gritar "porra, sim, eu vou dizer a ele!", Mas, em seguida, outra parte de mim estava assustada além da razão, com medo que uma vez que Edward soubesse a verdade, ele iria embora - Renee me daria algum papo furado sobre como ele ainda se importava comigo e que iriamos nos visitar um ao outro, muitas vezes, sabendo muito bem que quando a esposa número dois rolasse em torno dele, ele quereria colocar o seu passado para trás e esquecer a merda que Renee colocou-o durante o divorcio - e depois esquecer-me por associação.

"Foda-se", eu gemi, minha voz triste e cansada. "Eu não sei... Eu só não sei, Rose."

Ela ficou em silêncio depois disso, deixando-me com os meus pensamentos enquanto ela passava através do tráfego da tarde, com os olhos focados na estrada.

"Se eu matar Renee, você poderia me ajudar a livrar do corpo?" Eu brincava, sentindo-me um pouco perturbada pela menor fração de mim que sentia felicidade com a ideia.

Rose, não tomando as minhas palavras a sério, bufou e, brincando, concordou me dando sua expressão mais solene. "Mas tem que ser hoje à noite eu vou fazer minhas unhas amanhã", ela esclareceu, fazendo-me rir um pouco, quando tudo o que eu realmente queria fazer era chorar.

"Isto é só... tão fodido."


	41. Chapter 40

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 40_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

Depois do que eu tinha visto no outro dia, eu estava uma pilha de nervos, estressada e lutando um pouco com a minha sanidade.

Não surpreendentemente, eu tinha que admitir que quando Renée estava por perto, era difícil agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, que tudo estava simplesmente bem, mas de alguma forma eu consegui. Renée, no entanto, estava simplesmente muito envolvida em seus próprios problemas para perceber a atitude fria com a qual eu a estava tratando nos últimos tempos.

A mulher nem percebia, e por alguma razão, isso me enojava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Esses dias, as coisas estavam muito complicadas. Com a minha nova descoberta da atração... de Edward, a interminável fila de mulheres de Charlie, e os casos extraconjugais de Renée, eu tive que me perguntar se tudo isso era no que o casamento realmente se resumia...

Nada mais é sagrado?

Porém, é terrivelmente hipócrita da minha parte em colocar o meu padrasto no mesmo patamar que Renée e Charlie, sendo que eu tinha gozado no chuveiro com a imagem dele naquele maldito smoking bombeando furiosamente seu pau grosso até ele gozar.

Então talvez eu não fosse quem estava mentindo e traindo, mas eu ainda estava passando meu tempo considerando a melhor forma de dar dicas para o Edward sobre Renée para que eu possa usar para minha vantagem.

Porém, eu tinha que ser cuidadosa - eu realmente não queria que isso causasse uma divergência entre nós dois.

Pronta para acabar com toda essa loucura, eu rapidamente saí do meu carro, colocando minha mochila no ombro. Edward e eu estaríamos saindo para Chicago esta noite, e eu ainda precisava colocar mais algumas coisas na mala.

Enquanto eu caminhava da garagem, eu fui sufocada com a sensação de déjà vu - o som de vozes furiosas gritando, sendo levadas por toda a casa, assim como na noite do baile. A única diferença era o fato de que a porta do quarto estava aberta, e desta vez, eu podia ouvir cada palavra.


	42. Chapter 41

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 41_**

**_• Bella Swan •_**

"Foda-se, Edward", minha mãe gritou com raiva, me fazendo estremecer de nojo.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia me imaginar falando com alguém dessa forma, muito menos um homem tão doce e gentil como Edward.

"Olha... Eu não posso ficar perto de você, se você vai continuar agindo como uma criança," ele advertiu calmamente, "mas eu posso ver que isso vai continuar a ser um problema."

"É isso aí, Edward. Corra... Fuja para a porra do seu escritório, assim como você sempre faz. Fuja, mesmo nós dois sabendo que se você tomasse aquelas malditas pílulas não haveria nem mesmo um problema" Renée retrucou, com a voz quase ameaçadoramente baixa. "Você sabe o quê? Apenas esqueça isso... nós já passamos por isso muitas vezes, e nada muda."

De repente, as vozes tornaram-se abafadas, e eu tive que chegar mais perto das escadas para ser capaz de escutar a conversa novamente.

"Eu só não sei quanto tempo mais eu posso lidar com essa merda", ela reclamou. "Nós não fazemos sexo há quase um ano, um maldito ano, Edward! Você sabe o que isso faz com uma mulher? Com sua autoestima?"

"É sempre sobre você, não é? Como diabos você acha que eu me sinto?"

_Ela acha que ele é... ele é... impotente... que ele... não pode levantar... e ele... e ele está deixando ela pensar isso._

_Jesus Cristo._

De repente, a conversa estava me deixando com náuseas. Embora fosse um alívio ouvir que Edward não faça nada com Renée há um bom tempo, eu ainda estava enojada com tudo o que eu tinha ouvido.

Eu precisava ir embora, mas eu sabia que não era uma opção. Eu deveria estar em um voo para Chicago às seis e meia - com Edward.

O melhor que eu consegui foi me esgueirar pela porta, entrar no meu carro, e dirigir em torno do quarteirão algumas vezes, rezando a Deus para que eles tivessem terminado a briga até o momento em que eu voltasse.


	43. Chapter 42

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 42_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

Na hora em que eu voltei, o carro de Renée já não estava mais lá, e por isso eu já agradecia. Eu não esperava que ela estivesse ali para dizer adeus antes de eu partir. Francamente, eu nem queria que ela estivesse.

As coisas já seriam estranhas o suficiente entre Edward e eu, então a última coisa que eu precisava era de Renée ao redor tornando-as ainda piores.

"Bella, oi! Eu não ouvi você entrar." Atrás de mim, a voz de Edward tremeu um pouco, mas quando me virei, ele estava sorrindo genuinamente. Ele estava agindo como se sua briga com Renée não tivesse acontecido.

"Sim, eu acabei de voltar", eu disse a ele sem jeito, o meu corpo parecia gravitar em direção às escadas. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu ainda precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para que eu pudesse me preparar para a conversa que Edward e eu teríamos logo que chegássemos à Chicago. "Vou subir e terminar de arrumar minhas malas. Vou descer daqui a pouco."

Durante o meu passeio em volta do quarteirão, eu decidi que era hora de abrir o jogo com Edward sobre Renée e o prefeito Dwyer, e o que Rose e eu tínhamos visto no outro dia. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como ele reagiria.

Obviamente, ele se sentia atraído por mim, mas isso não significava que ele não tivesse mais sentimentos por minha mãe – apesar de que toda a mentira da impotência levasse-me a acreditar no contrário.

Se Edward estava miserável o suficiente estando casado com Renée para inventar mentiras sobre algo tão sério como uma condição médica, então por que diabos ele estava ainda com ela?

Porra.

Tudo estava uma fodida bagunça. Agora era a hora de eu estar centrada na faculdade e graduação, que estava chegando em algumas semanas, não em me envolver em alguma briga doméstica digna de Jerry Springer*.

_*É um programa americano sobre problemas familiares. Um "Casos de Família" versão americana._

_Hora de colocar suas calcinhas de menina grande, Bella._


	44. Chapter 43

_Tradutora Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 43_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

"Bella, o carro está aqui," Edward chamou lá de baixo. Na última hora, eu tinha ficado escondida em meu quarto, evitando... tudo.

Com a mão trêmula, peguei minha mala e bagagem de mão e desci as escadas, encontrando Edward no final, segurando a porta aberta. Ele parecia estar feliz e animado, e quando ele estava assim, eu simplesmente não podia deixar de sorrir de volta.

Felizmente, Renée não havia retornado para me desejar sorte ou dizer adeus. Pelo que eu sabia, ela tinha fugido para algum hotel e no momento estava sendo empalada pelo prefeito idiota.

Provavelmente foi melhor assim. Dessa forma, eu não tinha que olhar para seu rosto estúpido e fingir que eu não quero foder seu marido - meu padrasto, o com o perfeitamente bom e em pleno funcionamento pau monstro.

Com estes pensamentos, meu rosto ficou vermelho, e forcei meu olhar para longe da expressão curiosa de Edward.

"Pronto?" Eu perguntei sem jeito, ainda incapaz de encontrar seu olhar.

"Só se você estiver, Linda."

Eu não podia fazer isso. Eu não podia deixar de olhá-lo depois dessa. Era impossível.

_Foda-me_. As palavras estavam na ponta da minha língua, mas eu simplesmente não tinha a coragem de falá-las. Não teria sido o momento mais oportuno também, especialmente com o motorista esperando na frente e um avião para pegar.

Vacilantemente, suspirei e balancei a cabeça, os olhos fixos em seus olhos devastadoramente verdes.

"Eu estou pronta".


	45. Chapter 44

_Tradutora Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 44_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

Edward estava praticamente em silêncio na ida para o aeroporto e até mesmo enquanto estávamos esperando para embarcar em nosso voo, embora ele tenha sido educado o suficiente para me avisar no carro que ele estaria ocupado trabalhando em seu laptop na maior parte do caminho até lá.

Parte de mim estava aliviada que eu não teria que pensar em tópicos seguros de conversa, sabendo que eu ficaria tentada a deixar escapar o pequeno segredinho sujo de Renée ou pior ainda, as minhas próprias fantasias pervertidas. Ainda havia a outra parte de mim que se sentia com um pouco de inveja e desejava que ele estivesse prestando mais atenção em mim, o que era ridículo, realmente. Edward era um homem ocupado - Eu sabia disso.

"Você está bem, Bella?" sua voz me trouxe de volta para o presente, que no momento era há cerca de 35.000 pés no ar em algum lugar entre Washington e Illinois.

"Sim? Por que não eu estaria?" Perguntei defensivamente.

"Apenas porque parece que você está a ponto de roer a caneta", ele brincou. "Não quero que você se manche com a tinta."

"Ah... merda", eu murmurei antes de remover a caneta mastigada da minha boca.

Edward riu com o meu comportamento, enquanto eu apenas dei de ombros timidamente. Foi então que eu percebi que ele tinha guardado seu laptop - o mesmo laptop contendo fotos de mim, as fotos que ele olhou quando ele... _Agora não é o momento, Bella._

"Então... faz um tempo que eu não vejo o Riley," Edward começou, com a voz um pouco incomodada, o que não passou despercebido por mim. "Desde o baile, na verdade."

"Umm bem... na realidade nós terminamos," eu admiti, sentindo-me tão desconfortável quanto Edward soou.

"Sério?" ele parecia chocado, surpreendido, na verdade. "Mas vocês dois estavam juntos... o quê? Dois anos? Três?"

"Quase há tanto tempo quanto você e Renée," eu murmurei amargamente.

"Isso deve ter sido difícil, então... terminar as coisas com alguém que você estava há tanto tempo..." ele se esquivou, sua voz tomando um tom triste. Foi então que eu percebi que ele deve ter entendido mal o meu tom anterior, pensando que eu estava triste por não estar com Riley mais.

"Eu estou bem... Acho que é mais fácil de enfrentar a situação e terminar as coisas com alguém, quando você percebe que vocês não são destinados a ficarem juntos."

Ele sorriu um pouco, mas estava tenso.

"Nem sempre", disse ele, tristemente, antes de olhar pra longe e gesticular para a comissária de bordo para trazer-lhe uma bebida.


	46. Chapter 45

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 45_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

Eu quase desabei e disse tudo pra ele, mas eu simplesmente não podia, não quando ele parecia tão triste.

Eu queria acreditar que ele tinha todos estes sentimentos secretos por mim, mais do que apenas os sexuais que eu já sabia. Eu queria acreditar mais do que qualquer coisa que Edward apenas ficou com Renée, porque ele queria ficar perto de mim, mas eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de saber com certeza, a não ser que ele fosse direto e me dissesse.

_Aham, certo..._

Embora, eu tivesse que imaginar se talvez, apenas talvez, eu pudesse ser capaz de persuadi-lo a me contar.

"Você está feliz?" Eu soltei de repente, sentindo meu rosto queimar quando eu percebi o que eu realmente disse.

"Claro que eu estou feliz", ele respondeu rapidamente - _um pouco rápido demais._

Agora que eu tinha perguntado, encontrei-me desesperadamente querendo saber sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Eu não quero dizer... apenas agora. Quero dizer... como... no geral. Com a vida... seu casamento, sua família..." Eu parei, esperando que ele tivesse entendido.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, Bella... você e sua mãe," Edward me disse, com a voz tensa, soando quase cansada.

"Sim, eu sei disso. É que... Eu me perguntei se..." eu comecei, tentando ser mais específica, para que ele não pudesse evitar a questão, mas a expressão cuidadosamente em branco em seu rosto me fez parar.

_Ele não está pronto para falar sobre isso ainda._

"Não importa... Eu só... Eu também te amo, Edward", eu respondi com um suspiro. "Eu só quero que você seja feliz, é tudo."

Sua expressão se aqueceu novamente, e um sorriso doce puxou os cantos de sua boca.

"Eu sei, Linda, eu sei."


	47. Chapter 46

_Tradutora Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 46_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

No momento em que Edward e eu saímos do aeroporto, eu me senti mais leve - uma estranha sensação de alívio.

Estranho, porque quase nada tinha mudado desde que deixamos Seattle. Eu ainda não havia criado coragem para contar a Edward sobre Renée, e nem tinha enfrentado meus sentimentos inapropriados, aliás, nem os de Edward. Era mais como se fosse a atmosfera e apenas estar longe de casa, a sós com Edward, no lugar que eu iria para a faculdade em apenas alguns meses.

"Onde vamos ficar?" Perguntei a Edward, sabendo que sempre que viajávamos, ele encontrava os lugares mais legais.

"Bem, há um bom hotel boutique perto do escritório da Cullen Mídia no centro da cidade, e eu sei, com certeza, que o restaurante de sushi interno está disponível para o serviço de quarto, vinte e quatro horas/ sete dias por semana", disse ele, dando-me um sorriso maroto.

"Eu já te disse ultimamente que eu te amo?" Eu cantei fora do tom alcançando ele no assento do carro para abraçá-lo.

Edward riu antes de limpar a garganta. "Você pode ter mencionado isso", ele respondeu, com a voz um pouco rouca.

Porra... ele cheirava bem, e por mais que eu não quisesse soltá-lo, eu finalmente consegui, assim que o abraço começou a beirar o inapropriado.

"Nós chegamos", disse Edward bruscamente, cortando a tensão que havia crescido rapidamente entre nós.

Olhando pela janela, vi que Edward não tinha mentido sobre o hotel. Parecia incrível, mas ainda mais surpreendente era o fato de que nós estaríamos dividindo um quarto naquele hotel pelas próximas quatro noites, mas eu tinha uma sensação de que até o final desse tempo, as coisas entre Edward e eu nunca seriam iguais novamente.


	48. Chapter 47

_Tradutora Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 47_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

"Este lugar é ótimo", eu falei quando Edward e eu começamos a desfazer as malas. Edward se ofereceu para me deixar ficar na suíte, mas recusei, sabendo que o homem precisaria de sua privacidade. A cama queen-size no quarto da frente parecia perfeitamente confortável de qualquer maneira.

"É... eu fiquei aqui algumas vezes antes e sempre gostei."

"Então... você tem que passar pelo escritório hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei, certa de que ele teria ou então nós provavelmente teríamos esperado até a manhã seguinte para viajar.

Ele sorriu um pouco e balançou a cabeça. "Não... Na verdade, eu pensei que poderíamos pedir o serviço de quarto e assistir TV antes de dormir, mas eu preciso estar no escritório bem cedo amanhã."

"Tudo bem... sushi, então?" Eu esclareço, sabendo que ele adora tanto quanto eu.

"O que você quiser, Bonita", ele disse-me, fazendo-me morder o lábio para não choramingar e gemer como uma vadia sem vergonha.

Sentei-me, deleitando-se no sofá macio com almofadas enquanto Edward sentou em uma cadeira próxima, discando para fazer nosso pedido "Eu quero fazer um pedido de camarão e tempura de legumes, dois rolos de atum picante, dois scallop picantes, um rolo de enguia, e dois rolos especiais do chef - sem Tobiko em um... dois Sapporo, e um grande Shirley Temple – com cerejas extras", ele pediu, dando-me uma piscadela sexy quando ele falou a última parte sobre as cerejas, e não é que eu corei como uma garotinha? Maldito seja ele. "Oh você pode também colocar dois potes de sorvete de feijão vermelho"

"Cara, isto é muito delicioso," eu gemi depois de engolir a primeira mordida. O atum picante estava tão bom. Tinha estes pequenos flocos crocantes de tempura misturado com o molho picante.

Edward sorriu calorosamente acenando com a cabeça em acordo.

"Estou tão feliz que você compartilhe a minha obsessão por essa coisa crua. Renée nunca tocaria nisso," eu comentei sem pensar, apreciando muito o jantar maravilhoso colocado a minha frente.

Eu estava terminando a última mordida de sushi quando eu senti olhos em mim. Erguendo minha cabeça, encontrei Edward me olhando fixamente, seu rosto contorcido como se sentisse dor.

"Você me perguntou se eu era feliz... eu nunca te respondi, não é?" ele murmurou, colocando seus pauzinhos em cima da mesa, seu sushi mal tocado. Normalmente, eu teria atacado o prato dele pelas sobras, mas a expressão em seu rosto quase me fez perder meu apetite.

Incapaz de confiar na minha própria voz, eu balancei a cabeça, mantendo meus olhos fixos nos dele.

Edward se mexeu na cadeira, como se estivesse desconfortável, esfregando a mão sobre o rosto do jeito que ele fazia, sempre que algo o estava estressando.

"Eu não sou," admitiu ele simplesmente. "Não há algum tempo."


	49. Chapter 48

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 48_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

Meu estômago afundou, e eu me perguntei onde ele queria chegar com isso. Será que ele já sabia? Ele ia admitir que se sentia atraído por mim?

"Eu não sei o que vai acontecer", continuou ele.

"O que você quer que aconteça?" Eu sondei, desejando que ele me dissesse que tudo que ele queria era ficar comigo ou alguma outra besteira brega que ninguém nunca diz na vida real.

De repente, senti a mudança no ar, e Edward pareceu ficar tenso ao meu lado.

"Eu não sei", respondeu ele roboticamente, e eu sabia que ele estava mentindo descaradamente.

As coisas estavam indo bem - nós estávamos falando, colocando as coisas pra fora, mas então ele simplesmente se calou. Eu tinha a sensação que essa era a janela de oportunidade que eu precisava para dizer a Edward sobre Renée.

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa," eu soltei rapidamente, antes que eu tivesse a chance de amarelar.

Edward pareceu surpreso e nervoso, mas fez sinal para eu ir em frente.

Respirando fundo, eu tentei achar a melhor forma de contar, sabendo que não importava o que eu dissesse, Edward ia se machucar no processo.

"Eu uhh... eu acho que a minha mãe está umm... traindo você", eu sussurrei, na esperança de que talvez ele não me ouvisse.

Sua respiração tensionou bruscamente, seu rosto contorceu, parecia que ele tinha levado um soco no estômago. "Eu sinto muito," eu disse a ele, minha voz cheia de remorso e decepção velada no fato de que Edward parecia genuinamente triste.

"Como é que você descobriu?" ele perguntou, seu tom de voz normalmente calmo, afiado.

"Umm... Rose e eu a vimos saindo de um hotel terça-feira... e umm, ela parecia que tinha sido..."

"Phil Dwyer estava com ela?" Edward interrompeu, sua voz dura e com raiva.

"Espera... Phil? Como você sabia que... espere... você sabia?" Eu gaguejei, me sentindo um pouco tonta de repente.

"Eu não sei há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo - pelo menos a cerca de um ano - apesar de que poderia ser a mais tempo - desde que eles estão trabalhando juntos."

Eu inalei bruscamente. Até ela se demitir, há dois anos, minha mãe trabalhou para o prefeito Dwyer desde que eu tinha doze ou treze anos. "Não me surpreenderia se ela houvesse começado a foder o cara antes de nós nos conhecermos", acrescentou ele, com raiva.

Vendo a expressão de horror em meu rosto, ele instantaneamente pareceu chocado e horrorizado. "Porra... Bella... Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria te contar tudo isso", disse ele em tom de desculpa, as suas palavras aflitas e cheias de remorso.


	50. Chapter 49

_Tradutora Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 49_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

"Eu perdi meu respeito por Renée algum tempo atrás, Edward. Daí a razão pela qual eu não a chamo de mãe mais, o mesmo com o Charlie. Eu honestamente estou até aqui com os dois", disse a ele, querendo certificar-me de que ele não perdesse uma única respiração tentando defender a minha mãe de qualquer maneira. Ele sabia que as coisas eram tensas entre nós - a maneira como ela constantemente ostentava e desperdiçava o dinheiro de Edward - o dinheiro da família, sua crítica constante sobre a minha dieta e hábitos alimentares. Ela sempre agiu como se nada do que eu fizesse fosse bom o suficiente - era enlouquecedor, e era assim que ela era se ela estava por perto - metade do tempo ela não estava. Ela nunca agiu como uma mãe para mim, mesmo no passado a nossa relação era mais próxima a de amigos, e agora mal tínhamos isso.

Descobrir sobre ela e o prefeito Dwyer também serviu para lançar alguma luz sobre aquele dia em que eu tinha seis anos e que chegamos em casa mais cedo da vovó e encontramos Charlie transando com outra mulher. Quando eu era menor, eu nunca pensei em estar lá naquele dia como algo mais do que uma coincidência, mas agora eu me pergunto se ela não tinha a intenção de pegá-lo, e se fosse esse o caso, por que ela teria me permitido estar lá para testemunhar aquilo?

Foi para ferir Charlie? Talvez fosse tudo parte de um plano para puni-lo com o conhecimento de que sua filha tinha descoberto o pedaço de merda que ele era.

Isso me fez pensar se a tensão constante em nossa relação desde aquele dia era porque ele simplesmente não conseguia me encarar, sabendo que eu o tinha visto trair a nossa família.

Gostaria de saber se o nosso relacionamento poderia ter sido poupado se Renée me protegesse desse conhecimento, ao invés do que ela realmente fez que foi reclamar constantemente sobre Charlie e que péssimo marido e pai ele foi nos anos que se seguiram ao divórcio.

"De qualquer forma, eu não quero que você tenha que passar por isso", Edward me disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

"Bem, e você? Isto não é sobre mim, Edward. Você é a pessoa que ela está traindo..."

"Sim, e eu estou lidando com isso", ele interrompeu rapidamente, ficando um pouco na defensiva.

Meu primeiro instinto foi perguntar se ele e Renée iriam se divorciar, mas eu estava com medo do que ele poderia dizer. A resposta deveria ser óbvia demais para valer a pena até mesmo perguntar, mas eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Se não, então por que ele ficou com ela sabendo o que ele sabia?

O que eu realmente precisava saber era como Edward se sentia sobre ela. Eu sabia que eles não tinham dormido juntos, mas ele ainda a queria?

Edward já tinha admitido que nos amava, mas será que ele estava realmente _apaixonado_... por uma de nós?

"Eu sei o que você disse antes, que você a ama, mas você ainda está _apaixonado_ por ela?" Eu perguntei sem pensar, encolhendo-me quando percebi quão intrusivas minhas perguntas tinham sido a noite toda.

"Não", respondeu ele, sacudindo a cabeça, seus olhos congelados em um pedaço de resto de comida em seu prato.

_Então, por que você ainda está com ela?_

"O- ok", eu gaguejei, engolindo de volta a pergunta que pairava na ponta da minha língua.

"Talvez devêssemos dormir um pouco", ele sugeriu, ainda não encontrando meus olhos.

"Ok", eu repeti em voz baixa, triste com seu tom e o fato de que eu não conseguia encontrar força em mim para confrontá-lo mais ainda.

Com um breve boa noite, Edward levou seu prato comido pela metade ao carrinho de comida e desapareceu no outro quarto trancando a porta atrás de si.

Efetivamente me bloqueando.


	51. Chapter 50

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 50_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

Não importava que o sofá-cama fosse tão bom que parecia que eu estava deitada em uma porra de uma nuvem, eu não conseguia dormir.

Depois da nossa conversa, eu me senti absolutamente abalada.

Neste ponto, eu não conseguia imaginar por que Edward tinha guardado esta informação por tanto tempo, e com base na briga que eles tiveram no outro dia sobre seus pseudos problemas de intimidade, eu tinha certeza que Renée não tinha ideia de que seu segredinho sujo não era realmente um segredo.

_Por que outro motivo ela estaria reclamando sobre Edward ser sexualmente indisponível se ela desconfiasse que ele sabia sobre seu caso com o prefeito?_

"Bom dia, Linda," Edward sussurrou de algum lugar atrás de mim. Eu não tinha certeza se ele queria que eu o ouvisse, então eu simplesmente fingi estar dormindo enquanto ele foi se preparar para começar o dia, ligando para a recepção pedindo o café da manhã para ser enviado - o suficiente para nós dois.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele desapareceu no outro cômodo, e foi então que eu ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado.

Respirando fortemente, eu tentei não imaginá-lo nu, aquele corpo musculoso ficando todo molhado e ensaboado...

Mordendo meu lábio, eu tive que me certificar de não imaginar seu pau grosso e duro com a mão grande o ensaboando com espuma da base à ponta sedosa com um gemido baixo do tipo grunhido, ou a forma como sua expressão mudaria quando ele ficasse mais perto de gozar, sua mão trabalhando seu pênis cada vez mais rápido até que correntes brancas grossas pulsassem da cabeça esculpida, pintando a porta do chuveiro com a evidência de sua luxúria.

Eu realmente tentei não pensar em todas essas coisas, mas foi impossível. Silenciosamente me repreendendo, eu saí da cama e peguei meu Kindle, na esperança de encontrar outra coisa para me concentrar além do meu padrasto molhado, nu, acariciando seu pau no chuveiro.

"Bom dia, Bella," Edward disse enquanto reentrava na sala, vestido com um dos seus ternos que o deixavam muito gostoso. Ele estava tão sexy que eu tive que morder o lábio para não babar.

Eu sempre tive uma queda por Edward em um terno, mesmo quando eu tinha quinze anos, mas agora que eu percebi a verdadeira profundidade da minha atração e desejo por este homem, isso exigiu todo controle que tenho no meu corpo para não levantar do sofá e atacá-lo com a força da minha hiperatividade, e desejo sexual adolescente.

"Bom dia", eu respondi, tentando não parecer tão confusa quanto eu me sentia.

"O café da manhã deve chegar a qualquer minuto, e então eu vou para o escritório. Você está adulta o suficiente para que eu não tenha que fazer você ficar no hotel o dia todo, mas eu peço que você tire proveito do carro e motorista que contratei, se você pretende sair."

Houve uma batida na porta. O serviço de quarto.

Edward e eu comemos, porém a maior parte do tempo em silêncio. Ele prometeu que nós iríamos sair hoje à noite, e no dia seguinte nós verificaríamos alguns bairros perto do campus para ver onde eu poderia querer morar. Sua voz realmente parecia cheia de remorso quando ele me lembrou que estaria indo na segunda-feira à noite para um evento relacionado aos negócios, mas que ele tinha marcado para nós visitarmos a Universidade naquela manhã.

"Eu volto mais tarde esta noite, e não hesite em me ligar se precisar de mim, ok?" disse ele, enquanto caminhava em direção à porta. Era como se a nossa conversa de ontem à noite não tivesse sequer acontecido, como se tivesse sido algum tipo de pesadelo estranho.

Se ele não iria tocar no assunto, então eu é que não lembraria.


	52. Chapter 51

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Fran Masen_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 51_**

**_• Bella Swan•_**

Edward já tinha saído fazia quase uma hora quando eu finalmente consegui sair da cama.

Eu realmente choraminguei um pouco, quando percebi que o banheiro ainda estava um pouco cheio de vapor do banho dele naquela manhã, e para piorar as coisas, todo o quarto cheirava como ele. Era como se o maldito cheiro estivesse me provocando, como uma espécie de feromônio indutor de luxúria criado apenas para me transformar em uma tarada maluca.

Sem pensar, entrei no chuveiro, agradecendo a Deus no céu, que tinha um chuveiro destacável para que eu pudesse apenas fechar os olhos, respirar o cheiro do Edward, e imaginar que ele estava aqui, me tocando, me fazendo gozar com tanta força que eu mal pudesse me levantar.

Sair do chuveiro era como voltar para a realidade, um triste, triste lugar, onde minha família estava fodida e o único homem que eu queria era casado com a cadela traidora da minha mãe. Eu tinha que admitir, porém, que as coisas poderiam ter sido infinitamente piores se Edward e Renée fossem muito bem casados, enquanto eu ainda o quisesse da maneira que eu o quero agora.

Pelo menos desta maneira, eu realmente tinha uma chance. Não era muito, mas eu pegaria o que eu pudesse receber.

Enxugando meu cabelo, olhei para o quarto de Edward, meus olhos caindo sobre o laptop fechado colocado em sua mesa.

Eu estive pensando por semanas o que estava naquela última pasta, mas tinha sido muito covarde para me esgueirar de volta ao escritório dele, por medo de ser pega.

Ocupado do jeito que ele disse que estaria, eu tinha a impressão de que Edward não ia voltar para o hotel tão cedo e que eu teria tempo de sobra para uma olhada rápida na pasta.

Tão rápido quanto minhas pernas poderiam me levar, eu corri de volta para a sala da frente e coloquei a camiseta de Dartmouth de Edward e uma calcinha antes de correr de volta e, jogar-me sentada na frente do laptop.

Em questão de segundos, eu tinha a coisa ligada e estava digitando a senha - Linda - na esperança de que ele não tivesse mudado.

Ele não tinha.


	53. Chapter 52

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 52_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco quando eu mais uma vez cliquei na pasta RELATÓRIOS TPS. Explorando até a parte inferior, eu localizei uma com a etiqueta 05-05-12 e cliquei nela depois de um breve momento de hesitação nervosa.

Assim que olhei para as miniaturas, fiquei confusa. Elas não pareciam familiares no geral, embora eu não conseguisse entender o que elas eram ainda.

Não foi até que eu olhasse para a versão ampliada por alguns segundos que eu percebi o que estava realmente olhando. Havia três fotos minhas, mas eu não tinha idéia de que elas haviam sido tiradas.

As fotos eram muito bem feitas, em preto e branco, eu estava dormindo no sofá, um livro bem gasto descansando no meu peito, quando eu tinha cochilado uma tarde. Lembro que naquele dia acordei me sentindo um pouco desorientada por não estar na minha própria cama, mas eu não tinha ideia de que Edward tinha estado lá, muito menos me visto e tirado fotos.

A coisa era que não havia nada sexy sobre essas fotos. Eu não entendia com que finalidade, e até mesmo porque eu estava nelas, era óbvio que elas não foram feitas para estimular ou excitar - estas eram lembranças, quase sentimentais... Amorosas até.

Eu não tinha idéia de como ele tinha feito isso, mas de alguma forma, através dessas imagens, eu era capaz de conseguir um pequeno vislumbre da profundidade dos sentimentos de Edward por mim.

Havia realmente mais em tudo isso do que apenas um pouco de química sexual? Meu peito doeu quando pensei nas possibilidades, me perguntando se eu deveria apenas dar uma chance.

Rapidamente, eu fechei todas as pastas e desliguei o computador, coloquei-o de volta do jeito que estava antes de eu me intrometer na privacidade de Edward.

Pelo que pareceram horas, sentei-me no sofá, tentando o meu melhor para chegar a um plano - de alguma forma dizer a Edward como eu me sentia - mas nada veio.


	54. Chapter 53

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 53_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

Depois de ter passado parte da tarde me lastimando, eu pedi serviço de quarto e devorei alguns sushis no almoço. Uma vez que eu estava satisfeita, me vesti e fiz meu caminho para baixo, avisando a recepção que eu planejava usar o serviço de carro para o dia.

Em apenas poucos minutos um motorista chegou, me pegou e me levou por toda a cidade por algumas horas, parando em vários lugares turísticos onde eu fui capaz de tirar algumas fotos com a minha câmera digital. Não foi até que recebi uma mensagem de texto de Edward, me dizendo que ele iria chegar em breve que eu voltei para o hotel, chegando poucos minutos antes que ele.

Era quase noite quando Edward voltou para o hotel. Depois de ter passado a maior parte do dia no escritório da Cullen Mídia no Centro, ele parecia cansado e exausto, um fato que não era tão chocante após a conversa que tínhamos tido na noite anterior.

"Você teve um bom dia?" Ele perguntou enquanto tirava o paletó e começava a afrouxar a gravata.

O tempo todo, eu não conseguia parar de imaginar o som baixo e abafado de uma trilha sonora pornô tocando no fundo enquanto Edward removia lentamente sua roupa, desabotoando a camisa e a calça antes de tirá-los, deixando que eles expusessem o músculo sexy em forma d trilha de cabelo que leva até sua...

"Bella?" ele perguntou me tirando do transe que eu estava.

"Huh?"

"Eu perguntei se você teve um bom dia", repetiu ele, com a testa levantada em expectativa.

Meu rosto estava vermelho, eu tinha sido pega o comendo com os olhos mais uma vez. Eu me perguntei se ele tinha notado ou se ele pensava que eu estava sonhando. "Ah... humm, sim. Eu fui a passeios turísticos e outras coisas."

"Eles me disseram na recepção que você usou o serviço de carro. Obrigada. Eu sei que você provavelmente não queria, mas eu estou feliz que você usou. Eu só quero que você fique segura", explicou sério.

"Foi tudo bem, ótimo na verdade. Eu realmente não me importo", eu admiti a verdade, dando-lhe um sorriso tímido que ele felizmente retornou.

"Então o que você quer fazer hoje à noite?"

Essa foi uma pergunta capciosa, se eu já ouvi uma, e de repente eu tive uma batalha interna acontecendo na minha cabeça, uma luta feroz para manter cada uma das minhas impertinentes fantasias de me distrair com meu padrasto.

"Você sabe... Eu estou muito cansada depois de hoje - você se importaria se apenas ficarmos aqui?" Eu perguntei.

Edward engoliu em seco antes de limpar a garganta. "Tem certeza que você não quer sair, jantar ou ir ao cinema?" Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Uh bem... então poderíamos ver um filme aqui, se você quiser?"

"Talvez pudéssemos experimentar a piscina?" Sugeri impulsivamente, lembrando todas as minhas fotos de biquíni no computador de Edward. Isso me fez pensar que se me ver dessa forma iria causar algum efeito nele. Claro, eu não esperava que ele simplesmente começasse a acariciar seu pênis no momento em que me visse de biquíni, mas um pouco de frustração sexual a um homem, pode fazer algum bem, talvez levá-lo na direção certa...

De repente, a inspiração me atingiu - se eu não pudesse criar um pouco de coragem e admitir meus sentimentos, talvez eu possa conseguir deixar Edward tão excitado que ele não poderia deixar de fazer uma jogada.

"Uh... eu não sei", ele respondeu com cautela.

"Vamos lá, _papai_", Eu choraminguei, "Eu quero ir nadar!" Eu gemi com uma voz infantil, fazendo beicinho ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito. Uma ação intencional para chamar seu olhar para o meu decote.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram quase comicamente antes que ele limpasse a garganta e acenasse em acordo.

Ah sim... Ele gostava disso.

Eu tive a impressão que provocar o meu Papai Mau ia ser muito divertido.


	55. Chapter 54

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 54_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan •_**

"Eu vou uhh... só buscar o meu calção de banho," Edward murmurou antes de caminhar sem jeito para a outra sala. Se eu não tivesse visto a evidência de seu desejo por mim, com meus próprios olhos, eu poderia ter me sentido mal por provocá-lo assim, sabendo que ele estava provavelmente fazendo um esforço supremo para esconder sua atração.

_Muito egoísta, Bella? Hmm... o cara tem toneladas de fotos inapropriadas minhas salvas em seu laptop - Eu acho que tem espaço para se sentir um pouco presunçosa. _

Talvez este não fosse o melhor momento para iniciar um diálogo interno comigo mesma. Estalando de volta a atenção, eu rapidamente peguei meu novo biquíni branco da marca Calvin Klen da minha mala e, em seguida, comecei a tirar minha roupa ali mesmo na sala da frente, secretamente esperando que Edward entrasse e me encontrasse totalmente nua. Claro, ele levou seu doce tempo se preparando, então minha bunda estava totalmente coberta quando ele voltou.

Deixá-lo me ver nua parecia muito clichê de qualquer maneira.

Custou cada grama de auto-controle que eu tinha para não comer com os olhos o homem, quando eu percebi o quão malditamente quente ele estava.

_Concentre-se em algo mais. Não olhe para as pernas musculosas que espreitam para fora de seu calção verde escuro ou aquele delicioso músculo em forma de v que você está fantasiando sobre... oh Deus... Ou a porra do seu abdome e peito perfeitamente esculpidos._

Balancei a cabeça, e tive o cuidado de manter os olhos no rosto de Edward, que mesmo quente, ainda era um lugar seguro o suficiente para olhar.

Talvez eu devesse deixá-lo perceber o meu olhar faminto, porque era bem possível que parte da razão pela qual ele não tinha se aproximado de mim era porque ele achava que esta atração não era mútua? Há também a questão de que Edward não era o tipo de homem que traía, mas eu tinha esperança de que, em sua mente, a traição de Renee tinha sido suficiente para tornar seus votos nulos.

Empurrando para trás essas preocupações, decidi que a ideia toda de comê-lo com os olhos era definitivamente algo a considerar.

"Você está pronto?" Perguntei rapidamente, dando-lhe o meu mais doce sorriso, que ele devolveu com um sorriso torto.

"É claro, Linda", ele respondeu, oferecendo sua mão como um cavalheiro.

_Agora, esse é o Edward que eu estive sentindo falta!_

Sem hesitar, eu seguro sua mão oferecida e seguimos em direção à porta.


	56. Chapter 55

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 55_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

Quando Edward e eu caminhamos pelo hotel, fazendo o nosso caminho até o elevador para a piscina no terraço, passamos provavelmente por uma dúzia de mulheres diferentes, todas as quais ficaram praticamente babando com a visão de Edward. Eu fodidamente odiava isso, foi por isso que o meu domínio sobre o seu braço parecia apertar sempre que os olhares demoraram um pouco demais.

É claro que ele não era meu para reclamar, mas elas não sabiam disso.

_Malditas cadelas oferecidas._

No momento em que chegamos à beira da piscina, eu estava uma bagunça ciumenta, agarrando-me a Edward como a garota ciumenta que eu era.

Felizmente, ele não parecia se importar.

"Uau", eu observei enquanto passávamos pelas portas para a área da piscina. Metade dela estava coberta, mas o resto estava ao ar livre, dando aos clientes a escolha de sol ou sombra. A característica mais notável era a piscina de borda infinita, que dava a impressão de que se poderia nadar direto sobre a borda em direção ao horizonte de Chicago. Era maravilhoso.

Fascinada como eu estava eu quase não prestei atenção quando um garçom nos cumprimentou na entrada principal, oferecendo-se para pegar nossas bebidas e reservar um par de espreguiçadeiras à beira da piscina. Edward pediu uma bebida para si mesmo, um uísque, provavelmente, e quando questionada, eu murmurei o pedido de uma Coca-Cola.

"Posso ter o cartão chave do quarto?" o garçom pediu a Edward antes de pegar o cartão e passou em seu dispositivo portátil. "Obrigado, Sr. e Sra. Cullen - nós vamos trazer suas bebidas em apenas alguns minutos."

De olhos arregalados, Edward permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o garçom nos levou a um par de espreguiçadeiras e apontou a área que poderíamos usar para mudar de roupas, chuveiro, ou conseguir toalhas se precisássemos delas.

Estávamos ainda atordoados com o fato de que o garçom tinha assumido que eu era a esposa de Edward, e não tinha me escapado que nenhum de nós tinha feito qualquer esforço para corrigi-lo também.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei a ele, esfregando seu braço confortavelmente.

Seus olhos foram para a minha mão, olhando para ela enquanto eu continuava a acariciar seu bíceps.

"S-sim... Eu estou uh... Eu estou bem... Eu só preciso... eu já volto."

Sem outra palavra, Edward se afastou em direção a área de se trocar que o garçom tinha mostrado momentos antes.

Eu o tinha pressionado muito?

ou... Teria ele fugido para tomar o assunto em suas próprias mãos?

_Ele poderia estar lá agora liberando seu grosso pau, dos limites de seu calção e você nunca iria saber..._

_Foda-se isso._

Eu estava prestes a descobrir.


	57. Chapter 56

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 56_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

Silenciosamente, eu rastejei em direção à tenda onde Edward tinha entrado. A porta estava trancada, e você não podia realmente espiar dentro sem se agachar e parecer uma pervertida, ainda era possível ouvir o que estava acontecendo.

"Maldita garota:" Eu vagamente ouvi Edward murmurar. Franzindo a testa, eu cheguei mais perto para ouvir, me perguntando se eu ouviria o som de vai e vem em seu comprimento duro, enquanto ele grunhia, resmungava e gemia o meu nome, mas tudo o que ouvi eram murmuros e o som de seus chinelos batendo, como se estivesse andando para frente e para trás.

_Você o estressou com sua provocação, droga._

_Isso pode ser bom, no entanto. Estou começando a mexer com ele, quebrando o seu controle... Não podemos desistir ainda..._

Não querendo que ele me pegasse espionando, eu corri de volta para a espreguiçadeira, e deslizei para fora da minha canga azul marinho. Com um ajuste rápido nos meus seios, eu estava pronta para a guerra sexual... dividir e conquistar e toda essa merda.

Após cerca de um minuto, Edward finalmente voltou para se juntar a mim, seus olhos cautelosos e sua expressão sombria. Precisando me refrescar um pouco, eu estava prestes a mergulhar quando o olhar em seu rosto me fez parar.

"Edward?"

"Ei, Linda, eu não estou uhh... Me sentindo bem... Eu acho que eu só vou voltar para o quarto," ele me disse, com a voz cheia de remorso e uma outra emoção que eu não conseguia identificar.

_Culpa, talvez?_

"Ah ... tudo bem. Bem, deixe-me pegar minhas coisas", eu respondi, incapaz de esconder a decepção que coloriu o meu tom.

"Não... fique... não me deixe tirar a sua diversão. Eu vou ficar bem."

Eu estava prestes a discutir, mas o olhar suplicante em seu rosto me disse que esta era a sua forma de pedir espaço. Ele queria ficar sozinho.

_Ótimo... só fodidamente ótimo._

Mordendo meu lábio, eu assenti antes de me sentar na espreguiçadeira. "Eu espero que você melhore", eu disse a ele, incapaz de encontrar seus olhos. "Eu acho que estarei lá em uma hora ou algo assim."

"Sinto muito", ele sussurrou antes de se virar em seus calcanhares e caminhar em direção à saída.

O garçom escolheu aquele momento para deixar as nossas bebidas, nem mesmo se preocupando em ter de volta o uísque de Edward. Com um suspiro, eu peguei o copo e bebi o líquido de cor âmbar, fazendo uma careta quando ele queimou o seu caminho até meu esôfago, me aquecendo de dentro para fora.

"Posso pegar mais um desses?" Gritei para o garçom, apontando para o copo vazio de Edward. "Espera... Risque isso - traga um... Um... Cosmo."

Ele não se preocupou em verificar a minha identidade, fazendo o seu negócio, digitando a ordem em seu pequeno dispositivo portátil.


	58. Chapter 57

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 57_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

Enquanto eu tropecei um pouco em direção aos elevadores, eu olhei para o meu pulso para verificar a hora, sentindo-me confusa quando eu não vi o meu relógio.

_Idiota_... _É claro que você não usa o seu relógio para ir nadar._

Quanto tempo eu tinha ficado na piscina? Uma hora? Duas? Três?

Quem poderia dizer?

Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu bebi três ou quatro cosmos e o uísque de Edward, e eu estava me sentindo um pouco loucaaa.

_Loucaaa é mesmo uma palavra?_

Dei de ombros, como se respondesse a minha pergunta silenciosa.

Os elevadores pareciam estar demorando uma eternidade, então eu continuei esmagando o botão na esperança que eles viriam mais rápidos.

_Foda-se... Eu preciso de um cochilo._

Talvez Edward seja um bom Papai e me carregue para dentro, ou talvez ele vá me dar algo bom e duro para chupar... sim...

Balançando em meus pés, eu me assustei um pouco quando um baixo ding me alertou para o fato de que um dos elevadores tinha finalmente chegado.

_Porra, finalmente._

Eu tinha estado tão perto de voltar pra piscina para poder deitar sobre aquela espreguiçadeira confortável.

"Jesus Cristo!" uma voz masculina familiar exclamou.

Confusa, eu segui o som, meus caídos e cansados olhos castanhos encontraram uns preocupados e atordoados verdes.

"Edward você veio para mim", eu falei arrastado antes de fechar a distância entre nós para que eu pudesse envolver meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

"Bella... meu Deus, você está bêbada...", ele respondeu, incrédulo, com a voz soando triste. "Foda-se, vamos para o quarto bebê."

"Eu não sou... Eu não sou um bebê", eu soluçava levemente, pressionando o meu rosto molhado contra seu peito. "Eu sou uma... uma... m-mulher."

"Eu sei, acredite em mim. Eu fodidamente sei."

Ele suspirou com a voz trêmula, mas pelo menos ele não parecia com raiva.

"Você é alto", eu sussurrei, como se eu nunca tivesse notado as diferenças em nossa altura antes. "Sim... alto... Estou cansada, Edward."

"Vamos levá-la para a cama, sua festeira", ele brincou antes de me levantar em seus braços e voltar para o elevador aberto.

Depois disso, eu devo ter cochilado.


	59. Chapter 58

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 58_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

"Levante e brilhe", uma voz gritou bem próximo ao meu ouvido, fazendo com que minha mão se lançasse por vontade própria para esbofetear o dono da voz ofensiva. Eu bati em nada além de ar até que o meu pulso bateu na mesa.

_"Oww... foda-se!"_ Eu gritei quando minha mão começou a latejar.

Meus olhos se abriram antes de apertá-los novamente para eles se ajustarem à luz brilhante, que entrava pelas cortinas.

"Bella... o que aconteceu?" A voz de Edward cresceu novamente, embora estivesse cheio de preocupação.

"Jesus Cristo... você poderia, por favor, parar de gritar?" Eu gemia, usando a minha mão boa para cobrir o rosto com um travesseiro para tentar sufocar a mim mesma. No momento, parecia que era a única solução viável para curar esta ressaca do inferno.

"Eu não estou gritando, ok? Você está de ressaca, e eu sinto muito, mas você trouxe isso para si mesma, Bella," Edward sussurrou, sua voz vindo através do travesseiro em um volume muito mais tolerável do que antes. "Nós deveríamos ir procurar um apartamento esta manhã, mas agora, nós vamos ter que passar as próximas horas cuidando da sua saúde."

"Foda-se... Eu sinto muito", foi o que eu disse, através do travesseiro, eu tinha certeza que estava muito abafado para ele entender, então eu tirei o travesseiro da minha cabeça e eu repeti. "Eu sinto muito, ok?"

_Não aja como uma pirralha... ele está apenas tentando ajudar._

"Eu já fui jovem também, sabe?" Edward tranquilizou, sua grande mão apareceu de repente na minha linha de visão quando ele me entregou um par de aspirinas e uma garrafa de água do mini-frigobar, antes de limpar a minha testa com uma toalha molhada.

_Oh Jesus... Eu já me sinto muito, muito melhor._

"Você ainda é", eu respondi, quando suas palavras me atingiram. Não importa para mim que, aos trinta e cinco anos, Edward tivesse quase o dobro da minha idade - eu simplesmente não penso nele como velho.

"Isso é doce, mas eu tenho que admitir que me sinto velho", ele começou a me contradizer, "Mas esse não é o ponto. Quando eu tinha sua idade, eu fiquei bêbado em festas com os meus amigos ... muito mesmo, e enquanto nada de ruim aconteceu diretamente comigo, um dos meus amigos bebeu ao ponto de quase morrer uma noite. Foi assustador, Bella, e eu não quero que nada parecido aconteça com você. "

"Não foi... Eu não faria isso", eu sussurrei, sentindo-me envergonhada de repente.

"Não intencionalmente, eu tenho certeza... Eu só ... porra ... eu me preocupo com você, com o que vai acontecer quando você deixar Seattle e vir pra cá. Me deixa tão preocupado pensar em não estar lá para proteger você", ele me disse, com os olhos cheios de emoção.

Eu tive que piscar para conter algumas lágrimas ao pensar que eu estaria deixando Edward em apenas poucos meses.

Foi quando isso me atingiu... Edward não vinha adiando seu divórcio com Renee porque ele ainda queria tentar resolver as coisas... ele estava me esperando sair para a faculdade... _pelo menos eu pensava assim_.

Sentindo-me sobrecarregada, me sentei na ponta da cama, passei os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward pressionando meu rosto contra seu peito enquanto eu me lembrava vagamente de ter feito isso na noite anterior. "Essa foi a coisa mais bonita que alguém já me disse:" Eu lhe disse em voz baixa, minha voz cheia de emoção.

Ao invés de responder, Edward simplesmente retornou o meu abraço, envolvendo os braços em torno de mim com força, seus lábios a poucos centímetros do meu ouvido, tão perto que eu podia sentir seu hálito quente contra a minha pele.

"Vamos nos livrar desta ressaca", sugeriu.


	60. Chapter 59

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 59_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

Tendo tido sua cota de ressacas na época da faculdade, Edward tinha o pensamento que alimentos gordurosos eram a melhor cura para ressaca. Meu estômago parecia inclinado a discordar, mas eu decidi confiar no seu conselho entregando-me a uma refeição com hambúrguer gorduroso, queijo extra e bacon, acompanhado de batatas fritas e uma Coca grande, e muito para a minha surpresa, eu me senti muito melhor - um pouco preguiçosa, mas definitivamente melhor.

Era quase meio-dia quando Edward e eu finalmente fizemos nosso caminho para fora da cidade em direção a Evanston, na esperança de encontrar um bom apartamento. Uma vez que nós fizemos nosso caminho na hora do almoço, não demorou muito tempo para chegar lá.

"Wow. Eu não acho que eu posso me dar ao luxo de viver neste lugar por mim mesma", eu murmurei olhando ao redor da cobertura de luxo, com dois quartos, dois banheiros, cozinha ampla e varanda - para não mencionar a pequena copa no canto. Ou seja lá o que era.

O lugar era maravilhoso, mas sabendo que o casamento de Edward com Renée estava por um fio, eu não tinha muita esperança de que Renee estaria disposta a desistir de qualquer que fosse a pensão alimentícia que ela receberia para pagar acomodações de luxo, enquanto eu frequentava uma universidade cara.

"Eu não quero que você se preocupe com o pagamento de aluguel enquanto você precisa se concentrar na faculdade," Edward respondeu, sua voz firme enquanto ele inspecionava a cozinha. "Assim que você encontrar um lugar que você goste, eu vou comprá-lo e nós vamos transferi-lo para o seu nome."

Sua voz tinha um tom de finalidade, e eu não tinha certeza se iria ou não me fazer algum bem argumentar ou mesmo tentar recusar. "Eu vou concordar com seus termos, se você estiver disposto a se comprometer e me permitir acrescentar alguns dos meus termos."

Ele se virou para mim, sorrindo um pouco, mas acenou com a mão, indicando para eu continuar.

"Eu vou deixar você me comprar um apartamento com duas condições - a primeira é que procuremos alguns que não sejam tão grandes e caros, porque, honestamente, se eu vou viver sozinha, isso é mais do que eu preciso e vai acabar sendo um fardo para manter limpo. "Ele balançou a cabeça, felizmente vendo meu ponto". "A outra é que, uma vez que eu me forme e encontre um emprego, você vai me deixar pagar de volta"... Com juros."

Ele suspirou, parecendo um pouco ofendido por minha solicitação em pagá-lo de volta, mas seus lábios ainda se contorciam como se estivesse reprimindo um sorriso. "Sem juros, e você tem um negócio fechado", ele aceitou, me fazendo querer revirar os olhos.

"Ok, ok... sem juros, mas é melhor você me mostrar toda a papelada quando tudo estiver feito. Sem enganação, ok? Eu pretendo pagar de volta cada centavo", eu disse a ele séria, ele apenas balançou a cabeça com indulgência, com um sorriso irônico estampado em seu rosto fodidamente quente.


	61. Chapter 60

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 60_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

Depois disso, a corretora de imóveis nos levou a alguns lugares que eram menos caros. Ela parecia um pouco irritada com o fato de que não estaríamos gastando tanto dinheiro, mas obedeceu sem reclamar, levando-nos para olhar vários apartamentos de luxo, em vez das coberturas ostensivas que tínhamos olhado antes.

"Vocês duas são tão diferentes," Edward murmurou uma vez que eu terminei de olhar a varanda divina do lugar que estávamos visitando.

"Huh?"

"Você e sua mãe. Pensei que ela era como você... ela costumava ser... mas acho que o dinheiro a mudou... não você, no entanto... você ainda é linda, por dentro e por fora", ele disse, o rosto contraído, quase como se ele estivesse com dor.

"Há coisas que me interessam mais do que dinheiro", eu disse a ele seriamente, enquanto nos assustamos com um barulho estridente vindo de trás de nós.

"Que coisas?" ele sussurrou, lançando um olhar para a corretora de imóveis que estava saindo para atender a uma chamada. Por um breve momento, eu o encarei, meus olhos seguindo a ascensão e queda de seu pomo de Adão enquanto ele engolia reflexivamente, esperando minha resposta.

_Era este o momento? Eu poderia realmente lhe dizer o que sentia por ele?_

"Ultimamente, eu tenho -" eu comecei.

"Desculpe por isso," a mulher desculpou sua ausência enquanto ela retornava a sala.

Naquele momento, os meus nervos estavam tão abalados e sentimentos tão conflituosos que eu queria tanto estrangulá-la quanto abraçá-la.

_Deus... Nós só temos dois dias... Eu tenho que fazer isso em breve, porque a este ritmo, Edward nunca vai fazer uma jogada._


	62. Chapter 61

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 61_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

Uma vez, que eu elaborei uma lista dos meus apartamentos favoritos, Edward disse a corretora de imóveis que ele entraria em contato em breve, a deixando saber que ele planejava fazer uma oferta, enquanto aguardava a minha decisão, mas só depois que eu tivesse a chance de visitar a Universidade.

Tentei dizer a ele que eu estava certa sobre Northwestern e o apartamento, mas ele insistiu que eu esperasse até eu ter certeza.

_Claro, eu tinha certeza... era o meu sonho ir para lá. Por que eu iria mudar a minha mente neste momento?_

Ver o breve flash de dor nos olhos de Edward em minha insistência veemente foi o suficiente para me fazer perceber a razão da sua hesitação.

Ele estava mantendo a esperança de que eu ficasse em Seattle - freqüentasse UDuB*. Ele tinha sido o único a sugerir que eu me inscrevesse lá por segurança, caso Northwestern não desse certo.

*Universidade de Washington

Senti uma pontada de culpa no meu interior ao perceber que Edward realmente não queria que eu me mudasse.

Todos os pensamentos que zumbiam em torno da minha cabeça estavam se tornando tão confusos que eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Então, eu simplesmente aceitei seu pedido para esperar, e nós fizemos a nossa viagem de volta para o nosso hotel.

_Eu tenho que fazer isso em breve_, pensei.

As coisas ficaram um pouco tensas entre Edward e eu, ficamos a maior parte do jantar em silêncio. Quando chegamos de volta ao hotel, Edward mencionou algo sobre a necessidade de atualizar alguns relatos e me deixou sozinha, enquanto ele se trancava no outro quarto com seu laptop.

Eu vagamente me perguntei se ele planejava "atualizar" o seu "Relatório TPS." O pensamento me fez bufar de escárnio até que eu percebi que ele estava me afastando. Mais uma vez.

Naquela noite, eu passei meu tempo, tomando decisões e planejando. Tudo dependia de Edward. Sem mais jogos, sem mais espionagem ou brincadeiras... hoje eu ia me entregar a esse homem, e se ele quisesse... quisesse a mim, eu ficaria em Seattle... por ele.

"Boa noite, Bella," Edward falou, espreitando para fora de sua porta escura. Por mais que ele estivesse tentando me evitar, ele simplesmente não conseguia fazer a si mesmo ir dormir sem dizer boa noite. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ser rude.

Impertinente, sim, mas nunca rude.

"Já vai pra cama?" Eu perguntei timidamente, levantando-me do sofá, fazendo um pequeno show de alongamento. Seus olhos percorriam meu corpo, me queimando de desejo. Ele me queria muito, isso era óbvio. Com base na mudança de sua postura, não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que ele podia ver que eu estava vestindo absolutamente nada, alem de uma das suas desgastadas camisetas de Dartmouth.

"S-sim... Hum, boa noite", ele gaguejou antes de rapidamente fechar a porta.

Eu tinha a sensação de que eu sabia quais pensamentos eróticos o possuiriam, por isso que ele se esgueirou de volta para a escuridão tão rapidamente. A memória inesquecível dele sentado em sua mesa, acariciando seu pau grosso vagava em meu cérebro, deixando-me molhada e dolorida.

Padrasto-papai estava prestes a ter uma repetição, mas desta vez, eu planejava fazer um inferno de muito mais do que assistir.


	63. Chapter 62

_Traduzida por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**_CAPÍTULO 62_**

**_• _****_Bella Swan•_**

Um olhar por baixo da porta de Edward me disse que seu quarto estava banhado em trevas, então a última coisa que eu queria fazer era abrir as portas, e o expor como se ele estivesse sob um refletor.

Uma vez que eu tinha apagado todas as luzes da suíte, eu rapidamente chequei minha respiração e cheirei minhas axilas para me certificar de que estava bem. Claro que eu tinha tomado um banho mais cedo naquele dia, mas não demorava muito para ficar suada na presença de Edward. Satisfeita com a minha higiene pessoal, eu rastejei lentamente em direção sua à porta, cuidadosamente girando o botão, orando a Deus que não estivesse trancada.

_Porra, sim - destrancada e sem dobradiças rangentes na porta..._

A escuridão parecia me envolver ainda mais quando eu entrei no quarto de Edward. Ele havia fechado as cortinas blackout então eu não podia ver nada.

Com a escuridão, veio o silêncio - pelo menos eu pensei que era o silêncio. Aproximando-me da cama, comecei a entender os sons de cada respiração sussurrada que passava por seus lábios, a mudança sutil do colchão e o som distintamente familiar de atrito de pele a pele.

Imagens de sua grande mão segurando seu grosso pau derramaram em meu cérebro, e eu não precisava ver no escuro para saber o que ele estava fazendo.

"Oh merda... sim... assim mesmo," ele sussurrou, sua voz baixa o suficiente para não chegar ao outro quarto. O som fez com que os músculos sensíveis entre as minhas pernas se apertassem quase dolorosamente em desespero, e eu tive que morder o lábio para não gemer.

Cada vez mais perto, eu me aproximava dele, sabendo que ele não podia me ver... não sabendo que eu estava lá. Eu tinha que ficar quieta para que isso funcionasse.

"Você vai me chamar de papai de novo, Linda?" Ele murmurou, um pouco mais alto desta vez. Jesus...

_Faça isso, Bella... porra faça essa merda agora mesmo!_

Meu coração disparou, o pulso atingiu níveis perigosos, os dedos tremiam e meu Deus, eu estava tão fodidamente molhada e inchada que cada passo que eu dava me levava cada vez mais perto de minha própria realização.

Quando eu finalmente senti o tecido do cobertor escovando contra meus pés descalços, subi lentamente em cima da cama, sentindo a pouca inclinação do colchão sob o meu peso.

Então houve um silêncio... Sem mais atrito... Sem mais gemidos e grunhidos ou palavras sensuais sussurradas.

"_Porra_... Bella?" ele suspirou, de repente, seu corpo congelado no lugar.

"Não pare", eu implorei, minha voz desesperada.

"Oh, Jesus," ele gemeu, e embora eu não pudesse ver seu rosto, eu podia ouvir o conflito em sua voz. "O que você..."

"Por favor, Edward... Por favor", eu choraminguei, "Eu preciso que você venha."

"_Oh, merda... merda_."

Ainda sem atrito...

_Vamos, Edward... Eu sei que você quer isso. _

"Por favor... Por favor, papai?" Eu sussurrei docemente.

"Jesus Cristo", ele respirou, com a voz tensa e cheia de luxúria.

E foi aí que eu ouvi... o som de sua mão acariciando seu pau.

_Foda-se, sim - finalmente. _

Eu queria ver o que estava acontecendo, mas tão escuro como estava, eu mal conseguia ver minha mão na frente do meu rosto.

Desde que eu não podia vê-lo, eu só podia confiar no tato.


	64. Chapter 63

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 63**_

• _**Bella Swan•**_

"Posso?" Eu sussurrei. "Posso tocar em você?"

"Merda... porra... por favor", ele gemeu quando seus movimentos diminuíram.

Timidamente, cheguei perto de seu corpo, sentindo o calor que irradiava de sua pele nua enquanto eu me movia cada vez mais perto.

Finalmente, meus dedos trêmulos escovaram contra ele, sentindo uma parte um pouco peluda de sua anatomia perfeita - sua perna.

Ficando quente, Bella - agora apenas um pouco mais alto e para a esquerda. Você sabe que o pau é um monstro, então você não pode perdê-lo...

Alcançando a minha mão, agarrei em nada, a não ser ar até que eu finalmente o senti, quente e suave, duro e pulsando animadamente enquanto eu o peguei na minha mão. Nesse ponto, Edward estava ofegante, e esse era o único som que eu ouvia sobre a batida retumbando do meu próprio sangue pulsando em meus ouvidos.

_Oh Deus... Eu estou tocando ele. Tenho-o na palma da minha mão._

"Bella", ele suspirou, e eu podia sentir os quadris moverem adiante com impaciência, fazendo-me perceber que eu não tinha começado a mover ainda.

_Acariciá-lo... Acariciar seu maldito pau antes que ele tenha que começar a foder sua mão._

"Deixe-me fazer você se sentir bem", eu sussurrei, aproximando-me, deixando a mão deslizar para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento.

"Foda-se", ele gemeu. "Por favor, Linda - me faça vir."

Às suas palavras, eu não poderia me ajudar. Eu tinha que prová-lo. Antes que eu pudesse perder a coragem, eu mergulhei para baixo e levei o máximo de seu comprimento em minha boca que eu pude.

"Ohhh... poooorraa", ele gritou, empurrando abaixo de mim na súbita sensação de ser envolto por uma boca quente e molhada.

Avidamente, eu o chupava, gemendo pelo gosto - muito melhor do que eu imaginava.

"Porra, Linda. Vou vir", ele gemeu, com as pernas tremendo ligeiramente.

"Agora", ele murmurou enquanto sua semente quente pulsava na minha garganta em quatro jorros rápidos, fazendo-me tossir um pouco antes de eu consegui engolir as evidências agridoces de seu desejo.

Eu levei um momento para lamber limpo seu pênis mole, mas mesmo comigo ocupada, o silêncio na sala era tudo que eu conseguia pensar.

_Ele ia ficar com raiva ou chateado?_

Antes, eu tinha desejado que as luzes estivessem acesas para que eu pudesse ver o que estava fazendo, mas agora, de repente eu estava agradecida que eu não teria que ver os possíveis olhares de raiva ou lamento que provavelmente formassem a expressão do seu rosto como de um Deus.

Nesse ponto, a única questão que vale a pena pensar sobre era - _O que vem depois?_


	65. Chapter 64

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 64**_

• _**Bella Swan•**_

"Bella...", sua voz ecoou na escuridão, cheia de uma emoção dolorosa que eu não poderia reconhecer... não _queria_ reconhecer.

"Não, Edward... por favor... não estrague isso", eu soluçava, subindo em seu corpo liso de suor para colocar minha cabeça contra seu quente, peito arfando.

"Eu não posso... eu não... _por quê_?" ele ofegou, seu tom cheio de confusão, o corpo tenso enquanto eu esfregava seus ombros suavemente.

Como eu poderia explicar? Como eu poderia deixá-lo saber que eu o queria mais do que eu já tinha com a minha boca e as mãos - a minha simples presença neste quarto?

""Eu estava lá", eu comecei, mas teve que fazer uma pausa para respirar fundo", aquela noite no escritório, há algumas semanas_..."Silêncio"..._ depois do baile de gala..."

_Mais silêncio_...

Então ele atraiu uma respiração afiada.

"Eu sei que estava errado... Eu não deveria ter invadido sua privacidade assim... se lembra que meu computador estava com problemas? Então, sim... Eu estava lá em baixo para que eu pudesse usar o seu, e então você veio em , e eu... eu entrei em pânico e me escondi lá, sob sua mesa ".

"Oh meu Deus," Edward gemeu, e eu podia ouvir seus movimentos, certos de que a mão livre foi presentemente esfregando um caminho áspero sobre o seu rosto e queixo com barba por fazer.

"_Por favor_, não tenha vergonha... Eu umm... Eu gostei," eu disse a ele timidamente.

"Oh Cristo... Bella, você não pode... Eu não...", sua voz estava cheia de agonia. "Oh Deus... Eu deixei você me fazer gozar... Eu deixei você colocar a boca em mim!"

"Você não... você disse todas essas coisas... você disse Linda. Achei que você me queria também..." Eu engasguei histericamente, afastando-me de seu calor, sentindo meu rosto esquentar de vergonha e arrependimento.

"Não! Eu quero dizer sim! Quero dizer... merda, Bella," ele gemeu, me deixando sair do lugar que eu anteriormente ocupei.

"Olha... podemos esquecer que isso aconteceu... fingir que era apenas um sonho... ou talvez um maldito pesadelo?" Eu cuspi amargamente, meu corpo enrolado e pronto para reagir ao comando do meu cérebro para fugir em um ato de autopreservação.

Então eu senti suas mãos em mim.


	66. Chapter 65

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 65**_

• _**Bella Swan•**_

"Não... por favor, _Linda_," ele sussurrou seus dedos enrolando em volta do meu pulso, me prendendo, me impedindo de sair da cama. Eu ainda me segurava imóvel congelada no lugar, sabendo que Edward era o meu ponto fraco - eu não poderia tê-lo negado, mesmo se eu quisesse.

Sem saber quais eram suas intenções, eu deixei-o guiar-me de volta para que eu ficasse sentada a pelo menos um metro de distância dele, odiando a distância entre nós, odiando o jeito que parecia estender-se e crescer, fazendo-me muito consciente da escuridão - ainda mais do que antes.

"Não o quê?" Eu respondi o meu peito arfando quando meu pulso correu pelas minhas veias, enchendo minhas bochechas com um corar renovado.

Seu domínio sobre a minha mão não soltou e de repente me senti sendo puxada para mais perto, não muito perto, infelizmente, mas o suficiente para me ajudar a relaxar um pouco mais.

"Não... não pense que eu não quero você", respondeu ele simplesmente.

"Isso é verdade?" Eu perguntei a ele, desesperada por só um pouquinho de tranquilidade para acalmar meu coração machucado e dolorido.

"Deus, Linda... depois disso... depois que você viu... as coisas que eu disse - você deve saber como você me afeta", ele gemeu, sua voz cheia de renovada luxúria. De repente, eu me perguntei se ele já estava duro novamente. O pensamento errante fez ressurgir a dor surda - aquela baixa sensação latejante que impulsionou o desejo dentro de mim - o desejo de ser fodida.

_Sim... ele ainda me quer!_

"Eu preciso de você, Edward... por favor", choraminguei, incapaz de me impedir de chegar até ele. "Eu preciso de você... _dentro _de mim."

"Jesus Cristo", ele gemeu, não me impedindo de subir em cima dele até que minha bunda estava sentada sobre suas gloriosas coxas.

Assim que eu me movi para inclinar para frente e tomá-lo na minha boca novamente, ele agarrou meus braços, me acalmando. "Não podemos", ele sussurrou com o desespero em sua voz traindo as profundezas de seu desejo. Ele realmente não quer que eu pare... "Eu não sou... Eu não traio."

Suas palavras pareciam ecoar pela sala e meu queixo caiu em descrença.

_Realmente, Edward? Sério?_


	67. Chapter 66

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 66**_

• _**Bella Swan•**_

Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava, embora chorar parecesse ser a reação mais apropriada quando ele me empurrou fora de seu corpo antes de cobrir-se com um edredom.

"Eu nunca, _nunca_ traí antes," ele gemeu, e eu podia ouvir a culpa em suas palavras, corroendo-o.

Por mais que isso machucasse, eu sabia que a minha presença aqui, tentando-o, levando-o à beira da frustração sexual causou-lhe dor, dor emocional. Embora eu soubesse que a culpa não estava apenas sobre os meus ombros, quando Edward era o único que optou por ficar em um casamento sem amor com a minha egoísta, adúltera, cadela de uma mãe - tudo isso enquanto tinha sentimentos... atração... _o que quer que seja_... por mim.

"Parte de mim quer tranquilizá-lo e tirar um pouco da culpa, mas você tem que saber que você traiu antes de hoje à noite, antes mesmo de você me deixar tocar em você", eu sussurrei, alcançando através da cama para a sua mão, achando-a enrolada em punho ao seu lado. "Você está pensando em mim por um tempo." Não era uma pergunta - Eu sabia que ele tinha, pelo menos desde o Havaí, desde o último verão.

Minhas pálpebras se sentiram cansadas e sobrecarregadas, e eu me perguntei se Edward iria se importar se eu tirasse uma soneca enquanto ele contemplava... _tudo o que ele estava pensando_, mas ele continuou ali em silêncio, e eu só podia supor que ele estava pensando sobre o que eu disse.

"Você quer que eu acenda as luzes?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

"Ainda não", respondeu asperamente, antes de cair novamente em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Você vai se divorciar dela?" Eu finalmente perguntei, assustando Edward no processo.

"É claro", ele murmurou. Suas palavras, tensas e defensivas, me tinham revirando os olhos em irritação.

"Por que você já não fez isso? Por que esperar?" Eu perguntei a ele, embora eu já suspeitasse o motivo.

"É... complicado."

"Eu vejo... que deve ser um código para "_Bella é muito jovem e ingênua para entender_," não é isso?" Então, sim, eu estava agindo como uma espécie de pirralha, mas isso estava ficando fora de controle.

"Bella..." ele gemeu, sua frustração evidente.

"Eu sinto muito... Eu só... Eu preciso que você saiba que eu me importo com você... muito..." _Eu estou apaixonado por você_ "... e eu não posso suportar pensar em você estar com Renee... não depois do que ela vem fazendo com o prefeito Dwyer e principalmente... não depois do que acabamos de fazer".

"Eu não a quero, Bella, e eu juro que não estou à espera de divorciar-me dela. Simplesmente nunca era o momento certo", explicou ele, implorando para eu entender.

"Você estava esperando por mim... para eu ir para a faculdade?"

Ele suspirou, e eu podia ouvir seu corpo se deslocando na minha direção, com os dedos enrolando em volta do meu ombro, esfregando um padrão circular que realmente conseguiu me acalmar.

"Você sabe que eu sempre vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para te proteger, não é?" ele disse suavemente, deslizando a mão pelo meu pescoço até que ele estava cobrindo meu rosto com ternura. Estar perto dele assim me fazia sentir perfeita e natural, mesmo que tênue, como tudo era. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar de me aproximar, acenando contra a palma da mão, inclinando-me para ele, saboreando a sua suavidade e o calor de suas palavras. "Eu não queria que você se preocupasse enquanto que você deveria estar centrada na escola e à graduação. Eu planejava deixá-la saber, logo que você fosse embora no outono."

"E depois? Será que eu veria você de novo?"

"Oh Deus, baby. Eu nunca te deixaria para trás assim. Nunca." Ele parecia sincero o suficiente para me convencer.

"Será que você tem..." Eu parei, sentindo-me tola, mesmo para entreter o pensamento.

"Será que eu o quê?"

"Após o divórcio... você... você teria me procurado?" Eu perguntei a ele, nervosa.

"Eu não sei, Bella... Eu posso dizer honestamente que eu gostaria de ter você -. Desesperadamente assim, - mas eu poderia ter ficado com muito medo"

"Medo? Edward você tem que ser um dos homens mais sexy que já andaram no planeta terra... por que em nome de Deus, você ficaria com medo?"

"Obrigado, Linda, mas... você tem que entender - Eu nunca, em um milhão de anos, pensei que você iria sentir... qualquer coisa a mais por mim, e eu simplesmente não podia pôr em risco a nossa amizade. Eu não posso perder você, Bella", ele sussurrou.

"Você não vai me perder", disse a ele, guiando os meus lábios em sua bochecha na escuridão, segurando-o mais perto que me atrevi. "Nunca".

Não demorou muito antes de nós dois virarmos para dormimos nos mesmos lençóis.


	68. Chapter 67

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 67**_

• _**Bella Swan•**_

Como os restos finais de sono desapareceram, meu corpo começou a acordar, bem como, responder à proximidade de outro corpo, musculoso e duro, pressionado contra mim e me envolvendo em um calor delicioso.

"Bella?" o corpo chamou quando eu comecei a me mexer. "Você já acordou, Linda?"

_Edward._

Puta merda... Eu estava na cama com Edward... e querido Senhor me ajude, seu pau grosso estava duro e pressionado contra o meu traseiro.

"S-sim". Minha voz falhou vergonhosamente.

"Mmm. Você parece tão bem em meus braços", ele sussurrou, se aconchegando mais perto, seu nariz roçando a parte de trás do meu pescoço, lábios pressionados contra a minha pele superaquecida, fazendo-me gemer, impotente.

"Oh, Deus. Edward. Por favor" Eu chorei, deslocando contra ele, dando um pouco de atrito para a sua situação bastante proeminente.

"Foda-se... Eu sinto muito", ele engasgou, e era como se um balde de água gelada tivesse sido despejado sobre nós - seu calor foi embora.

Mal tive tempo de piscar antes de eu o sentir praticamente saltando da cama, pés batendo rapidamente no chão.

Só de ouvi-lo se mover cada vez mais longe de mim me deu vontade de gritar de frustração.

Como se sentisse meu tumulto-interno, Edward me deu um presente, algo para aliviar a dor, para ajudar um pouco com o desespero "_Logo_, Linda... eu prometo."

_O que? Em quanto tempo? Foda-se..._

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer... o que ele estava me pedindo. Tempo.

_Quanto, porém?_

Por mais que eu o quisesse - e não apenas o seu corpo, seus lábios, suas mãos, ou aquele pau perfeito - Eu queria _ele_, e se eu quisesse o Edward, eu teria que jogar de acordo com as suas regras e guardar os meus hormônios traidores sob controle. Eu só esperava que valesse a pena no final.


	69. Chapter 68

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 68**_

• _**Bella Swan•**_

Edward deve ter caminhado até a janela, porque de repente, a luz entrou no quarto, expondo a nós dois , pela primeira vez desde que eu andei por aquelas portas e coloquei minhas mãos nele , alterando para sempre a nossa relação.

Apertando os olhos contra o brilho, meus olhos finalmente começaram a se ajustar, com foco em sua perfeita silhueta masculina, enquanto ele estava na frente da janela do chão ao teto, completamente nu para todos em Chicago verem.

_Jesus Cristo... sua bunda... tão fodidamente redonda e firme..._

Minha boca ficou subitamente tão seca quanto o Saara.

Eu olhei e encarei - boca aberta, a língua quase pendurada para fora, os olhos arregalados - memorizando este momento e a maneira que o homem parecia tão bonito quando ele escorregou em um par de cuecas cinza boxer.

Eu estava entrando em combustão, e Edward não tinha olhado para mim uma vez desde que a luz veio derramar dentro.

"Vamos voltar para Evanston hoje para a turnê?" Perguntei apreensiva, e Edward fez uma breve pausa em seus movimentos.

"É claro", ele respondeu com cautela, ainda assim ele não olhou para mim.

"O que há de errado? Por que você não olha para mim?" Eu sabia que soava chorona e carente, tanto que eu me encolhi no desespero que eu ouvi.

"Eu... eu preciso tomar um banho", ele disse rapidamente.

"Ei... o que está acontecendo?" Eu pressionei, tornando-me agitada.

_Silêncio._

Escalando para fora da cama, caminhei em direção a ele, nervosa puxando a barra da sua camiseta Dartmouth que eu ainda estava usando da noite anterior.

Quando me aproximei dele, os músculos das costas ficaram tensos e enrijeceram. Eu queria tocá-lo, aliviar a tensão entre nós, mas eu não tinha certeza se era permitido.

"Eu estou tentando ficar calmo aqui... mas se eu.. se eu não for cuidar _disso._.. o meu _problema_... agora mesmo, se eu me virar e olhar para você... Eu vou te foder tão duro que você não vai ser capaz de andar em linha reta por uma semana... e então você pode esquecer ir nessa porra de turnê, porque uma vez que eu começar... Eu não vou ser capaz de parar ", ele rosnou, ombros tremendo, contraindo os músculos das costas. Era como se ele estivesse fodidamente vibrando com energia reprimida.

Minha boca se abriu em choque e eu tremi... malditamente tremi com essas palavras.

"Eu quero você, pra caralho... mas agora não é o momento, Bella", ele murmurou antes de prosseguir em direção ao banheiro e bater a porta.

E, em seguida, a fechadura clica no lugar, fazendo-me sentir como uma garotinha castigada.

Se ele ia me tratar como uma, eu estava indo fazer beicinho como uma.


	70. Chapter 69

_Traduzido por Paula Halle_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 69**_

• _**Bella Swan•**_

Northwestern certamente fez jus as minhas expectativas - e tem mais.

Edward estava, na maioria das vezes, silencioso e distante, e quando ele falou era todo meio sorriso e olhos tristes. Ele fez perguntas ocasionais, mas seu coração e sua mente estavam em outro lugar. Ele estava distraído.

"Então o que você acha, Bella?" a coeditora perguntou animadamente, apontando na direção do campus. "Podemos esperar para ver você aqui no próximo trimestre?"

Eu sorri, optando por não dar uma resposta definitiva, enquanto Edward olhou para mim, com o rosto impassível.

_Rabugento._

Revirei os olhos em sua transparência. Nós _realmente _precisávamos ter uma conversa.

"Foi maravilhoso da sua parte para nos levar na turnê. Obrigada, Alice," eu disse a ela rapidamente, evitando suas questões. Se Edward e eu estávamos indo conversar, este não era o melhor lugar para discutir um assunto tão sensível.

"Bem, você tem o meu e-mail. Espero que você decida se inscrever, porque você é definitivamente material Kappa Kappa Gamma!" ela vibrou, sua pequena cabeça balançando animadamente. Eu tive que fazer um esforço supremo para não vomitar na minha boca. "Bem, eu espero que eu esteja vendo você, então."

"Sim, eu vou entrar em contato, e eu vou deixar você saber o que eu decidir de qualquer forma," eu disse a ela antes de pegar o braço de Edward, e nos levar de volta para o carro alugado.

Ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos tensos que eu estava começando a odiar, mas felizmente ele não se afastou do meu toque. Minha frustração foi atingindo proporções épicas - Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que ele estava agindo assim. Uma vez que estávamos longe dos ouvidos curiosos, eu virei meu olhar irritado para Edward, que estava remexendo nervosamente.

"Podemos... existe algum lugar onde possamos ir para conversar?"

Finalmente, ele encontrou meus olhos pela primeira vez no que pareciam ser anos. Ele parecia tão cansado, tão esgotado que eu quase me senti mal por ficar tão frustrada com ele.

Ele olhou para o chão por um momento, balançando a cabeça levemente. Por quase um minuto, ele ficou em silêncio até que de repente toda a tensão pareceu deixar seu corpo.

Eu soube naquele instante que algo havia mudado, mas o quê?

"Uhh... sim ... poderíamos voltar... você sabe, para a cidade. Há um parque perto do hotel."

Quando eu sugeri falar, eu estava esperando que fossemos em algum lugar um pouco mais privado, mas Edward parecia disposto, e, pelo menos, o parque não tinha portas com fechaduras. Ele não podia fechar-me para fora desta vez.

Eu não iria deixá-lo - não desta vez, não até que _tudo _estivesse às claras.


	71. Chapter 70

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 70**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

Dentro de uma hora, Edward e eu chegamos ao parque, que não pareceu lotado. Isso provavelmente tinha algo a ver com as nuvens cinzentas aparecendo no céu.

O sol ainda estava brilhando, por isso, Edward e eu saímos e fizemos o nosso caminho para uma pista de caminhada nas proximidades que ficava na profundidade do grande parque, parcialmente arborizada.

Não demorou muito antes de encontramos um local isolado - um pequeno banco na sombra.

Seus olhos estavam olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para mim quando nos sentamos. Eu precisava de sua atenção, queria sentir seus olhos em mim. "Por favor, pare de fechar-me, Edward," eu exigi, sabendo que nada seria resolvido se ele continuasse a fazer isso.

"Eu. .. eu não quero deixá-la para fora. Eu só, eu não sei como lidar com tudo isso ... é muita coisa acontecendo."

"Fale comigo -. Você sempre costumava falar comigo. Você nunca olhou para mim ou me tratou como uma garota muda eu sempre senti que tinha o seu respeito, e você sempre teve o meu." Eu garanti-lhe.

"É isso mesmo, Bella ... Eu não quero perder o seu respeito ... Eu não quero perder você . Ponto. "

Agarrando sua mão, Pedi-lhe para olhar para mim, para entender minhas palavras. "Eu já disse a você, Edward - você não vai me perder."

"Mas eu sou ... porra ... isto é tão patético", ele gemeu, soltando minha mão para que ele pudesse se inclinar para a frente e enterrar o rosto nas mãos.

"Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, Edward."

Eu esfreguei as suas costas para o encorajar, esperando que ele se abrisse e me disesse o que diabos ele estava preocupado.

"Eu quero ... porra ", ele começou. Se a voz dele não contivesse tanta frustração, eu poderia ter ficado um pouco animada com a conotação sexual em suas divagações.

"Diga-me, Edward. Diga-me o que você quer."

Foi então que ele olhou para cima, seus olhos encontrando os meus, tão vulneráveis, tão cansados. Toquei seu rosto, incitando-o a continuar enquanto meu coração batia contra meu peito como uma bola de demolição do caralho.

"Eu quero você, Linda ... e ... eu quero ... Eu quero ir para Chicago com você no outono."


	72. Chapter 71

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 71**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

Engoli em seco, sufocando um pouco. Como se a primeira declaração não fosse chocante o suficiente ... "O quê?" Eu gaguejei, com os olhos arregalados de choque e emoção.

"Ouça-me ... Eu estive pensando sobre isso por um tempo. No início, era apenas uma fantasia tola que eu joguei na minha cabeça quando você mencionou a inscrição de Northwestern, mas depois, eu descobri sobre Renee e Phil e você tem a sua carta de aceitação, isto só começou a se tornar uma opção viável, como algo que eu poderia fazer para ... para ficar mais perto de você. "

"Não era minha intenção apenas sair de casa e segui-la assim que você saísse, eu tinha planejado esperar um pouco – Talvez um ano – deixar o divórcio repousar, deixá-la instalar-se na escola e dar ao escritório de Chicago tempo para se preparar para as mudanças, mas agora ... eu não quero esperar. Eu só não sei ... Quer dizer, eu sei que você está atraída por mim, você me ama, mas talvez não seja da mesma forma que ... porra ... só ... ", ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse limpando a cabeça de pensamentos incômodos, deixando para trás uma estranha tensão em silêncio.

Sua declaração me deixou atordoada e exultante. _Ele estava prestes a dizer-me que ele estava apaixonado por mim?_

Quer dizer, eu sabia que Edward me amava, como um tipo de maneira familiar... o homem era o meu padrasto. Inferno, eu já o considerava família, então amarmos uns aos outros não era o problema. Era a maneira que nós amávamos - esse aspecto ainda estava no ar, pelo menos no que dizia respeito aos sentimentos de Edward.

"Você quer se mudar ... por mim? Para ficar comigo? Você faria isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, balançando o pomo-de-adão ligeiramente. "Eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem você nela, a qualquer título. Quer dizer, depois ... depois de ontem à noite, eu sei que poderia ser algo mais, mas venho me preparando para segui-la e apenas estar lá, ser o seu padrasto, seu amigo -. tudo o que você quiser de mim "

No final da declaração de Edward eu estava sorrindo tão grande que meu rosto doía, e, aparentemente, meu rosto estava molhado.

Querido Deus - eu estava a chorar como a porra de um bebê.

Olhando para mim, seus olhos verdes brilhavam de emoção.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Estou ..." ele respirou, agarrando minha mão de novo, apertando-a firmemente nas suas. "Eu estou ... apaixonado por você. "

_Puta merda_.


	73. Chapter 72

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 72**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

Edward deve ter confundido a expressão atônita no meu rosto com algo diferente do que era porque ele tentou retroceder o que disse, suas palavras saindo em uma nervosa bagunça confusa.

"Está tudo bem ... Eu entendo se você não ... umm ... pensa em mim dessa maneira ... se você não tem ou não quer ..."

Quando meu cérebro finalmente acompanhou a realidade, percebi que Edward estava se debatendo para tirar a pressão de cima de mim. Depois de ter feito uma declaração tão importante, ele tinha assumido que o meu silêncio chocado significava que eu não me sentia da mesma forma, que eu não estava pronta para retribuir o seu amor com a mesma profundidade de sentimento que ele possuía por mim.

Ele não poderia estar mais errado.

"Quero dizer ... não é nada mesmo ... simplesmente esquece o que eu disse ...", acrescentou com tristeza.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer outra palavra para baratear as coisas bonitas que ele disse, eu fui com meus instintos, fechando a distância entre nós para pressionar os meus lábios contra os dele.

Nossos olhos permaneceram abertos, e por um momento nos encaramos em choque, lábios imóveis até que a palma da minha mão pressionou o calor do seu rosto bem barbeado, colocando o seu maxilar no ângulo ternamente, persuadindo-o a relaxar.

O ar ao nosso redor parecia mudar, mudando à medida que os sons da natureza e as crianças brincando no parque pareciam desaparecer no fundo, desaparecendo até que nada restou, mas o sussurro de lábios quentes, lábios que eram novos, mas tão familiares, lábios que rapidamente se moldaram aos meus, despertando meus sentidos, me enchendo de desejo - lábios que eram mais doces do que frutas, macios, mas exigentes e gananciosos, comandando os meus a abrirem, para deixá-lo entrar, para deixá-lo provar-me.

Gemendo contra sua boca, eu a abri mais, sentindo um arrepio de calor viajar até minha espinha quando ele pressionou mais profundo até quase todos os pensamentos coerentes esvaziarem da minha cabeça. Tudo o que restava eram alguns pensamentos e ideias simples - _eu sou dele. Esta __é__ a felicidade. Este __é__ o amor._

Talvez esses pensamentos fossem simples. Talvez eles não fossem durar, mas eles eram bons e eram honestos, o que era muito mais do que eu poderia dizer para a maioria das coisas na minha vida.

Edward quebrou o beijo primeiro, e embora eu esperasse que ele me empurrasse para longe, em um esforço para manter seu senso de virtude intacta, ele não parecia estar a correr neste momento. Ironicamente, porém, ele estava ofegante como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

Com a minha mão ainda pressionada contra seu rosto, eu fui de volta, pressionando outro beijo em seus lábios, um breve beijo casto que não iria me tentar a montar em seu colo e saltar nele como uma vadia no meio de um parque público.

"Eu estou apaixonada por você também ", eu soltei rapidamente, incapaz de conter as palavras por um segundo. "E eu adoraria se você voltasse aqui comigo no outono."

Desta vez, foi Edward que fechou a distância entre nós, se movendo tão rápido para pressionar seus lábios contra os meus que eu quase não vi o sorriso lindo em seu lindo rosto.


	74. Chapter 73

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 73**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

Infelizmente não o montei ou transamos no parque, mas isso não me impediu de atacar seus lábios no momento em que sua bunda bateu nos bancos de couro do nosso carro alugado, e isso não impediu a minha mão de pousar sugestivamente sobre sua coxa quando ele navegou as movimentadas ruas de Chicago com uma ereção de proporções épicas.

"Qual é o plano para esta noite?" Eu perguntei, mal conseguia tirar os olhos da tenda em suas calças.

"Uhh ... oh merda ... Eu quase me esqueci. Esta noite é o baile de Gala de Caridade da Cullen Midia no centro Waldorf ", ele gemeu.

"O quê? Achei que você só tinha uma reunião de negócios... Quer dizer, isso é o que você disse a Renee," eu disse, sentindo-me um pouco confusa.

Ele me deu um olhar aguçado, sobrancelhas levantadas em expectativa.

"Se a sua mãe soubesse que eu estava participando de um evento de Gala, você honestamente acha que ela teria me deixado vir para Chicago sem ela?" Edward perguntou, dando ao meu cérebro um momento para se recuperar.

"Ah ... eu acho que você está certo. Você provavelmente está cansado de arrastar a bunda bêbada dela para essas coisas, hein?"

Edward bufou um pouco, o canto da boca, aumentando ligeiramente.

"Vai ser bom não ter que lidar com as... palhaçadas dela", ele concordou, ainda sorrindo. Todo o seu comportamento tinha mudado drasticamente, apenas nas últimas horas.

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que você vai se divertir hoje à noite," Eu incentivei, tentando manter minha própria disposição ensolarada, quando eu realmente me senti decepcionada que eu teria que ficar sozinha no hotel enquanto Edward saía parecendo uma maldita estrela de cinema.

"Oh, eu pretendo," ele disse com uma piscadela, "Isto é, se eu conseguir que essa menina linda por quem eu tenho uma queda concorde em ir comigo."

Mordendo meu lábio, eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça, sentindo a minha pulsação subir quando a mão de Edward cobriu o meu joelho. Eu olhei para baixo, e de repente eu era incapaz de tirar os olhos.

Seu anel de casamento foi embora.


	75. Chapter 74

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_R_evisado por Vivian

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 74**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

"O que devo vestir? Eu não tenho nada digno de gala...", eu admiti, sabendo que ele iria entender que eu só embalei algumas blusas agradáveis e jeans, um par de shorts e camisetas, e algumas roupas íntimas sexys apenas no caso de eu acabar ficando com sorte.

Se eu tivesse me perguntado quais as chances de Edward me foder tão cedo, eu teria dito nenhuma, mas a nossa conversa no parque foi definitivamente um divisor de águas, e desde que saímos, Edward tinha sido surpreendentemente carinhoso - pequenos toques aqui e ali, um puxão no meu rabo de cavalo, um toque de lábios quentes no meu rosto ou na testa. Ele estava constantemente me mantendo em um estado de desmaio perpétuo, para não mencionar o fato de que eu era uma porra de bagunça de tesão.

Seria errado tentar derrubar as fronteiras que Edward tinha criado para evitar que ele realmente me fodesse antes que ele pudesse se divorciar de minha mãe? Talvez ... provavelmente ... mas, o auto-controle de Edward parecia estar diminuindo, e eu tinha a sensação de que eu fosse paciente apenas um pouco mais que ele ia acabar derrubando ele mesmo essas paredes.

"Não se preocupe. Vou contatar o gerente do hotel e tê-lo cuidando de tudo. Nós ainda temos..." ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o relógio "... quase cinco horas antes de precisarmos sair. Sei que isso não é tempo suficiente para ter um vestido feito, mas tenho certeza que você vai ficar deslumbrante em qualquer coisa. "

Corei - porra corei - e ri como uma garotinha... Jesus, eu estava tão perdida.


	76. Chapter 75

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 75**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

Fiel à sua palavra, no tempo que demoramos de volta ao hotel, Edward já tinha um carro esperando para me levar para fazer compras, e compreendendo a minha falta total de senso de moda, ainda conseguiu ter o gerente organizando um comprador pessoal para se juntar a mim. Ele fez tudo isso com apenas alguns telefonemas rápidos.

É incrível, às vezes, o que o dinheiro pode comprar.

"Tem certeza que você não pode vir comigo?" Eu perguntei, fazendo beicinho enquanto eu sorrateiramente deslizava a minha pequena mão entre os botões de sua camisa para tocar a pele nua de seu peito.

Ele gemeu um pouco. Revirando os olhos de volta enquanto sua própria mão vagou um pouco mais para cima da minha coxa.

"Eu próprio tenho que ficar pronto", respondeu ele, olhos cobertos com luxúria.

Então, ele lambeu o lábio inferior gordo, vermelho antes de se inclinar para beijar-me com força, boca exigente, língua pressionando profundamente, fazendo-me render ao seu desejo. Um gemido escapou de mim quando ele pressionou ainda mais, suas mãos viajando cada vez mais perto da dor entre as minhas coxas.

E então ele se afastou novamente.

"Jesus ... Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu posso fazer isso", ele murmurou, ajustando a protuberância proeminente em sua calça.

Deus, eu queria tanto ele - nas minhas mãos, na boca, dentro de mim, empurrando. Forte. Rápido. Profundo ... por horas e horas - durante toda a noite, se possível.

"Vamos apenas ... merda ... vamos tentar esfriar, Linda, "ele me disse, mas a convicção que ele possuía horas antes era quase inexistente.

Corando muito, eu balancei a cabeça, não querendo testar sua contenção, porque dessa vez, não havia nada que poderíamos realmente fazer para satisfazer as nossas necessidades lascivas.

"Você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?" Perguntei lamentavelmente, não querendo realmente deixar seu lado por qualquer período de tempo apesar de saber que ambos precisávamos para ter uma idéia sobre o conhecimento mútuo dos nossos sentimentos recém-descobertos. Tudo estava se movendo tão rápido.

"É claro", ele concordou antes de me beijar novamente, desta vez na minha testa. "Eu já sinto sua falta."

Mordendo meu lábio eu olhei para cima, sentindo meu peito apertar na sinceridade em seu rosto bonito. "Eu te amo, Edward."

"Eu também te amo, baby ..." me dando um sorriso doce, ele estendeu a mão sobre o meu corpo, colocando uma mecha solta do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "... E eu sinceramente não acho que eu posso me impedir de mostrar o quanto. "

"É mesmo?" Eu sussurrei, minha voz baixa e cheia de nada mais pura luxúria.

"Eu não posso imaginar como eu já pensei que eu poderia resistir a você."

Com essas palavras eu gemi, meu corpo tremendo com a necessidade.

"Você não tem que resistir a mim," eu disse a ele, pressionando uma mão em meu peito, numa tentativa de abrandar o coração disparado.

"Se fosse só isso..." Edward suspirou enquanto puxava até ao manobrista do hotel, só para encontrar um motorista já esperando para me levar para fazer compras na cidade.


	77. Chapter 76

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 76**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

Depois de uma hora de experimentar vestidos, eu consegui encontrar o perfeito.

James Victoria, meu comprador pessoal muito afeminado, tinha sido extremamente informativo em relação ao anual Cullen Mídia Gala e ao código de vestimenta para o evento.

Não era super-formal, como vestidos de baile ou qualquer coisa assim, mas os homens usavam a coisa toda da gravata-preta, enquanto as mulheres vestiam vestidos formais de cocktail.

De acordo com James, isso significava que as mulheres usavam vestidos curtos pequenos - do tipo que foram feitos para acentuar pernas magras, longas e bundas arrebitadas, que ele disse que eu tinha de sobra.

Vai-se entender ...

Uma vez que James tinha feito a sua "avaliação da moda", me perguntando uma dúzia de perguntas sobre minhas coisas favoritas, hobbies e personalidade, ele foi para a parte de trás e tirou cerca de quinze vestidos para eu escolher. Eu tinha que admitir que suas escolhas foram certeiras, mesmo que vários deles eram um pouco mais elegantes do que qualquer coisa que eu selecionaria para mim mesma.

Uma vez que fomos ambos capazes de concordar em algo - um vestido tipo bangage rosa bebê de Herve Leger com tiras intricadamente rosa claro e preto na parte superior, emparelhado com uns saltos pretos e uma bolsa - Saímos da boutique e descemos a rua para o salão de beleza que James e seu parceiro possuiam. Eles passaram mais de uma hora e meia de desbaste e polimento, enceramento e aparo antes enrolar e prender o meu cabelo e passaram um pouco de maquiagem - uma base leve e pó, gloss, sombra esfumada preta e um pouco de iluminador em pó cintilante que serviria para me dar um "brilho saudável".

Com apenas uma hora de sobra, eu voltei para o hotel toda arrumada, carregando meu vestido novo em um saco de roupa.

Sinceramente, não tinha ideia de quanto isso tudo custava uma vez que tudo foi adicionado á conta de Edward no hotel, mas eu sabia que não poderia ter sido barato.

Uma vez de volta á suíte, eu retirei meu cartão-chave mas ainda assim bati á porta para me certificar que Edward me ouviu. "Edward?" Gritei, não ouvi nada além do chuveiro ligado no outro quarto.

Verificando o tempo, eu decidi ir em frente e me vestir, ignorando o puxão na minha barriga que me disse para mandar foder o cabelo e maquiagem, o baile e Renee - Edward era meu, e ele estava molhado e nu e ensaboado no chuveiro, e eu precisava ir lá e clamá-lo como meu.

Com um baixo gemido frustrado, eu vesti o meu vestido o melhor que eu podia, considerando que era um ajuste muito apertado.

Na boutique eu consegui entrar sem problema - com a ajuda de James. Sozinha - Eu estava quase à beira de deslocar o ombro só de tentar alcançar o zíper na parte de trás. Depois de vários minutos, eu finalmente tive que desistir sabendo que precisava pedir ajuda a Edward. Minha intenção era surpreendê-lo com o pleno efeito do visual, mas se fechar o meu zíper me dava uma desculpa para ter as suas mãos em mim, então eu tinha que aproveitá-la.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edward estava fora do chuveiro e eu podia ouvi-lo se movendo em torno do quarto se preparando. Por fim, a maçaneta em sua porta se virou, e não pela primeira vez, eu quase perdi o fôlego na perfeição dele em um smoking.

O olhar em seu belo rosto me disse que ele estava tão excitado como eu.

"Você pode-me ajudar com meu zíper?" Eu perguntei a ele, nem um pouco envergonhada pela qualidade rouca na minha voz.


	78. Chapter 77

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 77**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

"Cristo, você está tentando me dar um ataque do coração, Linda?" ele gemeu quando ele fechou a distância entre nós.

"Sinto muito", eu menti, e se sua sobrancelha levantada era qualquer indicação, ele sabia disso também.

Pegando minha mão, ele me puxou em direção a ele em seu quarto, fazendo meu coração bater freneticamente no meu peito. Prendi a respiração, esperando que o nosso destino seja a cama king-size de Edward, mas, infelizmente, não foi.

Ele nos parou na frente do dourado, espelho de corpo inteiro, suas mãos de repente apertaram em torno de meus braços enquanto seus olhos escuros, encapuzados encontraram os meus em nosso reflexo.

Vestindo meus novos saltos acentuando minha altura, me trazendo muito mais perto do nível de Edward - perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse escovar os lábios quentes provocativamente no meu ombro enquanto sua mão deslizou furtivamente o zíper para cima das minhas costas.

"Nós ficamos bem juntos - realmente bem", eu comentei, meus olhos nunca deixando os seus.

"Sim", respondeu ele, parecendo um pouco aturdido.

Eu arfei alto quando o seu nariz passou sobre a delicada pele do meu pescoço, respirando o meu cheiro.

"Por favor," Eu soluçava desesperadamente.

"Em breve, Linda, logo", ele prometeu, dando-me um beijo carinhoso atrás da minha orelha.

_Porra ... Especificidades, Edward - eu preciso saber quando e onde_.

"É hora de ir." Suas palavras sussurradas estavam cheias de pesar, e embora eu quisesse estar irritada com ele por me provocar, eu sabia que era minha culpa. Eu era a pessoa que o iniciou, que nos deixou todos quentes e incomodados.

Era uma coisa boa que minha bolsa era grande o suficiente para esconder discretamente um par extra de calcinhas dentro, porque eu tinha certeza além de qualquer dúvida razoável, que as que eu tinha seriam arruinadas em algum momento.

Vai ser uma longa noite.


	79. Chapter 78

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 78**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

No momento em que Edward e eu saímos da limusine em frente ao Waldorf, eu apeguei-me a ele, segurando-me pela minha vida enquanto vários membros da mídia tiravam foto após foto de nós no nosso caminho até o tapete vermelho e hotel. Percebendo meu desconforto, Edward docemente colocou seu braço ao redor da minha cintura, os dedos agarrando possessivamente, esfregando e apertando em um esforço para me manter relaxada ao seu lado. "Você está indo perfeitamente", ele me tranquilizou algumas vezes, os lábios roçando delicadamente em meu ouvido.

"Ahh, Edward - como você está, meu filho?" perguntou um senhor mais velho com pele morena e cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás contra a sua cabeça. Seus olhos eram escuros, e curiosos quando ele olhou para mim, sua sobrancelha levantada em questão.

"As coisas estão boas, muito boas. Eu não posso reclamar, Marcus", respondeu ele ao homem, seu braço apertando seu aperto em torno de mim.

"Sua linda nova companheira tem um pouco a ver com isso, eu presumo? "

Minhas bochechas aqueceram em resposta à atenção, e eu tive que me perguntar se o homem estava se perguntando o que aconteceu com Renee, mas era educado demais para perguntar.

"Possivelmente," Edward brincou antes de docemente beijar minha testa. Eu segurei um suspiro, chocada que ele se permitiu um gesto tão íntimo em público de todos os lugares e com os seus colegas de trabalho e colegas próximos. "Esta é uma amiga minha, Isabella. "

"Marcus Stein - CFO de Edward na Cullen Midia aqui em Chicago," o homem apresentou-se, pegando a minha mão educadamente.

Depois de conversar um pouco mais com Marcus, Edward nos desculpou, levando-me ao redor, me apresentando a algumas dezenas de pessoas como sua amiga Bella. Claro, ele não poderia me chamar de sua namorada ou qualquer coisa assim, o que foi decepcionante, mas eu estava muito ocupada estando aliviada que ele não se referiu a mim como sua enteada.

Uma vez que nós passamos pelos discursos, fomos então, direcionados para mesa com os itens em leilão. Edward se desculpou por um momento para fazer uma oferta e depois voltou rapidamente antes que eu tivesse a chance de sentir falta dele. "O que você licitou?"

"Você vai ver, mais tarde," ele sussurrou, maliciosamente, dando-me uma piscadela maliciosa.

Depois disso, todo mundo foi levado a um enorme salão de jantar com lustres elegantes e toalhas de mesa de seda. Era requintado.

Rapidamente encontramos nossos cartões no lugar, dois assentos reservados para - Edward Cullen e companhia - foram colocados ao lado de Marcus e uma mulher mais velha que tinha tanto botox na cara que ela parecia constipada, em vez de rejuvenescida.

"Você está indo maravilhosamente. Você está tendo um bom tempo?" ele sussurrou discretamente, com a voz rouca provocando arrepios de desejo pela minha espinha. Estava quase na hora de mudar essa calcinha.

Não confiando em minha voz, eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça, sentindo-me verdadeiramente feliz por estar aqui com ele assim.

A meio serviço do jantar, senti o calor da mão de Edward na minha coxa, esfregando e massageando, movendo-se mais e mais, cada vez mais perto da minha carne dolorida.

Eu sufoquei um gemido de surpresa, mal conseguindo acreditar que ele estava me tocando desta forma e em público.

Mais cedo, quando ele disse "em breve", eu pensei que ele queria dizer depois de voltarmos para Seattle - depois que ele tivesse a chance de pedir a Renee o divórcio.

Ele está pronto agora?

"Você parece boa pra caralho", ele sussurrou, com a voz tensa. Eu não preciso tocar na protuberância em suas calças para saber que ele estava excitado, mas mesmo assim eu fiz, sentindo-me emocionada com a forte reação que recebi quando ele respirou fundo e limpou a garganta.

Tomando um olhar furtivo, Edward tentou se certificar de que não estávamos chamando a atenção para nós mesmos. Depois de uma rápida vista em redor da sala, seus olhos pousaram nos meus, escuros e cheios com mais vontade do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado e que ninguém era capaz de ter.

"Você quer sair daqui?" ele perguntou de forma significativa, deixando sua mão sobre a minha, até que ele começou a pressioná-lo com mais força contra sua ereção, guiando meus movimentos lentamente.

Jesus ... Eu tinha que tê-lo. A.G.O.R.A.

"S-sim ... vamos voltar ao nosso hotel?" Eu gaguejava enquanto a outra mão começou a vagar mais e mais pela minha coxa até que um único dedo traçou lentamente a bainha rendada da minha calcinha molhada.

"Sim". Foi uma simples, solitária resposta, e ainda assim eu sabia que ele queria mais do que apenas uma confirmação da minha pergunta.

Ele estava dizendo sim - para tudo .


	80. Chapter 79

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 79**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

Dentro de minutos, Edward começou a dar desculpas para a nossa partida mais cedo. Alguns de seus colegas e associados pareciam surpresos com a nossa saída apressada, e alguns outros me deram uma rápida olhada antes de sorrir de volta para Edward, dando-lhe olhares cúmplices.

Eu não aprecio esses olhares, mas eu estava com muito tesão para realmente dar a mínima.

Edward e eu tínhamos acabado de chegar ao lobby frente do Waldorf, quando ele parou no meio do caminho, aparentemente atingido por algum tipo de ideia ou epifania. Em poucos segundos, seus olhos encontraram os meus, cheio de perguntas.

"Você quer isso, certo?" ele perguntou em voz baixa, sua mão apertando seu aperto, quase como se ele estivesse com medo de que eu correria.

Eu olhei para ele, sentindo-me um pouco confusa.

"Quero dizer ... você está pronta para estar comigo agora? " ele esclareceu, seu tom colorido com a mesmo desespero que continuou a me consumir.

"Mais do que qualquer coisa."

"Ainda bem - porque a primeira vez que eu vou ter você não vai ser em uma porra de limusine, e eu sinceramente não possuo a força de vontade para levá-la de volta ao nosso hotel sem arruinar você ao longo do caminho ", admitiu sombriamente antes de me puxar junto, levando-nos para a recepção, em vez das portas para a nossa limusine.

"Você tem uma vaga, esta noite?" Edward perguntou rapidamente, seus olhos presos nos meus, mesmo enquanto falava com a recepcionista.

"Você está com sorte, senhor. Nós tivemos um cancelamento, por isso há uma suite deluxe king disponível", a mulher no balcão disse-lhe educadamente, aparentemente imperturbada pela desatenção de Edward.

"Sim - isso vai funcionar", ele murmurou enquanto ele bruscamente entregou o seu Amex, tendo-o já fora de sua carteira.

Ela clicou em seu computador por um momento antes de digitalizar um par de chaves do quarto, deslizando-as em um pequeno folheto. Eu mal estava ouvindo quando ela deu a Edward direções para os elevadores.

"Você está pronta?" Edward perguntou quando saímos do balcão.

"Eu quero você", eu gemia baixinho, para que só ele pudesse ouvir.

"Foda-se ... baby ... Eu quero você também."

Sua voz tomou conta de mim como a seda e mel, enchendo-me com desejo, fazendo-me desejar as suas mãos em mim novamente. Não foi até que eu ouvi o som da porta do elevador fechar atrás de nós que eu finalmente senti-o pressionado contra mim, me queimando com o calor que irradiava de seu corpo.

"Oh Deus," Eu engasguei, antes que ele fechasse a distância, os nossos lábios se reuniram e ele me empurrou contra a parede. Durante todo o tempo, sua mão empurrou meu vestido um pouco mais para cima das minhas coxas, até que eu podia senti-lo quente e duro através de nossas roupas.

_Puta merda ... n__ã__o pare._

Cada pensamento coerente foi perdido quando sua mão escorregou para dentro do tecido rendado, fazendo-me gemer com a sensação de ter seus dedos tocando-me tão intimamente.

_Sim!_

Nós quase não ouvimos o ding do elevador para indicar que tínhamos chegado ao nosso andar, e Edward quase não tirou a mão livre da minha calcinha antes das portas começarem a abrir.

Felizmente, não havia ninguém lá para ver nossas caras rosadas, lábios inchados, ou nos ver praticamente correndo pelo corredor em direção à nossa suite.


	81. Chapter 80

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Ana Castro_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO 80**_

• _**Bella Swan **__**•**_

"Jesus Cristo, você é tão bonita, baby," ele gemeu, os dedos cavando em meu quadril possessivamente enquanto ele esfregava a protuberância em suas calças contra o meu centro, fazendo meu corpo cantar.

Sua boca estava em todo lugar, mordendo e sugando, lambendo e mordendo, beijando e sussurrando palavras sensuais, palavras amorosas ... palavras sujas, imundas que quase me fizeram corar.

Ele gemeu e grunhiu, reagindo a cada estocada, enquanto me dizia o que ele queria - me foder, fazer amor, me provar ... em todos os lugares .

" Por favor , Edward ", eu implorei, precisando dele como ar e chocolate.

Ele engoliu as minhas súplicas, com beijos de boca aberta, boca, lábios cobrindo os meus, mordidas suaves que se moviam através de meu queixo até a minha orelha.

Eu gemia - eu não evitava.

_N__ã__o pare. Por favor, n__ã__o pare, Edward_.

"Cama", gaguejei, apertando meu aperto desesperadamente agarrando-o com dedos finos que seguravam firme, em volta do seu pescoço e bíceps. "Leve-me para a cama."

"Sim", ele concordou, atordoado. A maneira como ele soava, eu poderia ter pensado que ele estava bêbado, se eu não o tivesse visto consumir menos do que um copo de uísque à noite.

_Agora. Preciso de voc__ê__ agora ..._

Sem mais hesitação, eu fui levantada para os braços de Edward que me levou para a cama, assim como eu tinha pedido. Por um minuto, Edward olhou para mim, quase desnorteado.

"Eu não sei por onde começar, Linda", admitiu. "Eu quero tant ... Eu só quero fazer tudo... Eu só não sei por onde começar em primeiro lugar."

Eu não podia deixar de sorrir com a sua admissão franca.

"Em suas... fantasias... como você faz isso? Como você... me toma?" Eu sussurrei, olhos fixos nos dele quando eu imaginava todas as possibilidades impertinentes.

"Foda-se... tudo que eu queria... Eu só," ele começou antes de desviar os olhos para longe dos meus.

"Você pode me dizer," eu sussurrei, pegando sua mão, guiando seus dedos para os meus lábios para que eu pudesse beijar reverentemente cada ponta suave. "Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa."

Ele olhou de volta, encontrando meus olhos novamente, sentindo aceitação e amor.

"Eu quero ver você... porra... eu quero você em cima... só... só porra me montando... saltando no meu colo", ele rosnou.

Sorrindo animadamente, sentei-me, virando as costas um pouco, puxando meu cabelo comprido para o lado para que Edward pudesse tirar o meu vestido. "Ajude-me com isso?" Eu perguntei a ele, sabendo que ele estaria muito disposto a ajudar.

Seus dedos deslizaram pelas minhas costas, formigando e excitando, quente e provocante, fazendo-me mais molhada e úmida para ele, me preparando para esse pau grosso. Minha boca encheu de água com a idéia de tê-lo. Finalmente.

Deslizando suavemente até meus ombros, com as mãos agarrando as tiras puxando-as para baixo. O vestido era tão apertado, que ele estava praticamente deslizando-o de mim, deixando o ar refrescar a minha carne superaquecida. Virando em seus braços, meus olhos encontraram os dele. A luxúria e desejo, tão fortes que quase me deixou sem fôlego. Eu precisava dele nu. Agora.

"Posso?" Eu perguntei, pegando a gravata borboleta ao redor de seu pescoço, e ele acenou com a cabeça, dando-me uma enorme sensação de satisfação quando ela veio facilmente desfeita.

Pedaço por pedaço, Edward finalmente conseguiu tirar seu smoking com uma pequena ajuda de meus dedos impacientes.

"Posso provar você em primeiro lugar?" ele perguntou suplicante, seus longos dedos se curvaram ao redor do cós da minha calcinha, prontos para retirá-la a qualquer momento.

É claro que você pode, porra! - Eu quase gritei, mas optei por um aceno sério em seu lugar.

Com os dedos trêmulos, Edward deslizou minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas, jogando-a no chão com o resto da nossa roupa descartada. Avidamente, seus olhos pareciam me beber enchendo-me com desejo.

Usando seus braços, separou minhas pernas, estabelecendo-se entre as minhas coxas enquanto inalava, os olhos rolando para trás, os lábios se separando, cílios vibrando, as narinas dilatadas - ele podia cheirar o quanto eu sofria por ele, o quanto o meu corpo queria se juntar consigo como uma espécie de instinto animal selvagem que só pareceu chamar-lhe - inexplicavelmente... irrevogavelmente.

E, em seguida, sua boca estava sobre mim, hesitante no início, beijando um pouco, mordiscando e degustando antes que ele finalmente achatasse sua língua quente contra o meu clitóris, me dando uma lambida persistente que parecia espalhar o calor por todo o meu corpo.

"Oh merda," Eu chorei quando meus dedos de alguma forma encontraram seu caminho dentro das fechaduras de seda de seu cabelo cor de bronze. Ele cantarolava contra mim, lambendo e chupando, me dirigindo para a borda e vice-versa.

Assim que ele empurrou um dedo dentro da minha entrada apertada, meus quadris atiraram para fora da cama, chocados com a onda de puro prazer que corria em minhas veias.

Edward deve ter tomado a minha reação como incentivo porque a próxima coisa que eu soube, ele colocou outro dedo, me fodendo com aqueles longos dígitos até que vim forte e rápido por todo o lado.

Uma vez que o meu corpo tinha se acalmado, eu registrei a ausência de suas mãos e lábios, sentindo a perda aguda, pelo menos até que o vi subindo em meu corpo, olhos selvagens, lábios e queixo brilhando com a minha essência.

Sem hesitar, eu o puxei para mim, mergulhando a língua em sua boca, saboreando a mistura

um do outro, gemendo no sabor.

Uma vez que estávamos ambos ofegando, eu puxei de volta, encontrando-o parecendo um pouco atordoado novamente - provavelmente tão atordoado quanto eu me sentia naquele momento. "Você quer que eu monte você?" Eu perguntei docemente. "Você disse que eu podia... que você queria me ver, para me sentir pulando no seu colo. "

Eu sabia que ele não precisava de um lembrete - Eu só queria ver como ele reagiria a um pouco... de conversa suja.

"Foda-se, sim," ele rosnou, virando-nos para que eu estivesse em cima, sentindo-o bastante sedoso, pressionado contra meu traseiro. Uma vez que ele estava sentado, de costas contra a cabeceira da cama, ele me olhou com cautela.

Não... agora não é o momento de estar exercendo sua fortaleza moral, padrasto.

"Espera... você está umm... você está no uhh... a pílula, certo?" Edward perguntou, sem fôlego.

Oh, graças a Deus... ele não estava fraquejando.

"É... é seguro... Eu nunca... você sabe... sem um," eu expliquei rapidamente, sentindo meu rosto esquentar, sabendo que era inevitável.

"É... o mesmo aqui... e eu estou err... limpo", ele me disse, com os olhos nunca deixando os meus. "Porra, eu quero você. Agora, Linda."

Eu balancei a cabeça animadamente - aliviada que tínhamos passado toda a " conversa de responsabilidade."

Olhando para ele, eu levantei meus quadris assim que Edward tinha tomado seu eixo grosso na mão, posicionando-o para que eu pudesse deslizar para baixo. Usando seus ombros para alavancagem, eu me abaixei até que a ponta corada de seu pênis duro estava confortavelmente situada contra a minha entrada, pronta para ele empurrar para dentro e reivindicar o meu corpo - como dele.

"Cristo", ele rosnou, olhando para nós, sabendo como bom pra caralho seria a sensação - para nós dois - de finalmente, ceder pelo que nós dois lutamos por tanto tempo.

"Oh Deus... você é tão..." Eu ofegava, meus olhos cerrados fechados enquanto ele entrou em mim, esticando meu corpo, moldando-o ao seu. "Tão fodidamente grosso..." Polegada após polegada, eu deslizei para baixo, os olhos rolando para trás, meus músculos contraindo em torno de seu comprimento, agarrando-se a seu pau, apertando-o com força quando onda após onda de prazer tomou conta de mim. Até o momento que ele abriu caminho para o fundo, eu estava à beira de outro alucinante, orgasmo da terra tremer.

Foda-se... ele é tão fodidamente perfeito! Nunca foi tão bom... e ele ainda nem começou a se mover ainda!

Suas mãos avidamente vagaram meu corpo, esfregando e massageando cada centímetro de carne, que ele podia alcançar até que finalmente pousou em minha bunda. Ele apertou e me puxou com força contra ele, enterrando-se profundamente, tão profundo que eu não conseguia sentir nada, mas Edward, completamente e totalmente cercada por Edward .

Mais e mais rápido ele guiou meus quadris, lábios trancando em um mamilo sensível quando eu deslizei para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento, seios saltando perto de sua boca quando ele agarrou meus quadris e me bateu com força, me espetando com seu pênis. "Edward," Eu gritei quando eu vim, de repente, tremendo e tremendo em seus braços.

"Deus, baby... sexy pra caralho", ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço, uma névoa fina de suor apegada ao seu corpo como uma segunda pele. "Por favor, faça-me vir, Linda."

"Porra, Edward... Eu quero que você venha tão forte", eu gemia, balançando para a frente em seu colo.

Olhos cerrados fechados, Edward de repente virou-nos mais, me chocando um pouco quando ele levantou uma das minhas pernas sobre o ombro.

Pairando sobre o meu corpo, ele finalmente se abaixou, empurrando para dentro de mim ainda mais profundo do que antes, empurrando cada vez mais forte até que nós dois estávamos na iminência.

"Sim... oh foda , sim, "Eu gritei quando eu vim de novo, mal registrando o fato de que ele logo em seguida, me dirigindo de forma irregular antes de acalmar uma vez que ele encontrou a sua libertação, com o pau grosso enterrado dentro de mim.

"Amo você, Linda."


	82. Chapter 81

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 81**_

• _**BellaSwan •**_

Calor. Ele estava irradiando positivamente em torno de mim, tornando-se impossível não se aconchegar mais perto da fonte de calor, deleitar-se com ele. Nele.

Com o pensamento registrado, acordei com um sobressalto, ansiosa para me certificar de que eu não estava realmente sonhando, que eu tinha mais uma vez despertado nos braços de Edward.

Eu não estava sonhando, e desta vez, ambos estavam nus, e, para ser honesta um pouco pegajosa do lado, mas eu não tinha a intenção de reclamar sobre o fato.

De repente, eu estava intensamente consumida pela vontade de fazer xixi.

Não querendo acordar Edward, eu deslizei cuidadosamente para fora de suas mãos, movendo-me em direção à borda da cama. Ele soltou um grunhido descontente, agarrando o ar até que ele finalmente conseguiu pôr o braço em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para trás em direção ao seu peito para que ele pudesse se aconchegar novamente em mim.

Eu não pude deixar de rir quando seus dedos roçaram os meus lados.

Puta merda ...eu vou molhar a porra da cama, se ele não me deixar ir!

"Edward ... eu tenho que fazer xixi", eu gritei quando ele apertou-me com mais força. "Você vai me fazer xixi no seu pau, se você não me deixar ir!"

Eu podia sentir seu peito tremendo com o riso, assim que ele me soltou.

"Tudo bem, mas traga a sua bunda sexy de volta o mais cedo possível, Linda", ele rosnou novamente, pontuando seu discurso com um golpe na referida bunda, que só conseguiu me fazer gritar. "Eu tenho planos para essa bunda sexy."

Meu grito se transformou em um gemido com a ideia de que tipo de planos ele tinha em mente.

O homem é muito quente para o seu próprio bem.

Antes mesmo de terminar no banheiro, eu podia ouvir Edward batendo do lado de fora da porta.

"O que há de errado?" Gritei, sabendo que ele podia me ouvir.

"É... aparentemente você não foi a única que precisava mijar", ele gritou de volta, com a voz divertida.

"Hmmm que preguiça - você perdeu, amigo."

"Vamos", ele gemeu.

Finalmente, eu cedi e o deixei entrar antes que ele se humilhasse, fazendo a "dança do xixi." Não teria sido legal um homem de sua idade se envolver em tais comportamentos infantis.

Uma vez que ele acabou, ele colocou a cabeça para fora da porta do banheiro, olhos se espalhando sobre mim em apreciação. O sorriso estava em pleno vigor, esta manhã, e eu porra adorei.

"Eu estava pensando... talvez devêssemos mudar os planos para o chuveiro. O que você diz?" ele perguntou, sua sobrancelha levantada.

Oh, inferno sim!

"Parece um bom plano para mim..."


	83. Chapter 82

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 82**_

• _**BellaSwan •**_

"Oh, Deus... você... porra... é tão... bom," eu ofegava quando Edward bateu em mim, os ossos do quadril moando contra o meu a cada dois impulsos.

Com minhas costas contra a parede, ele me tinha bem onde ele me queria, empurrando para dentro de mim duro e rápido, me fodendo com abandono, do jeito que eu queria.

Uma perna estava em volta dele, estabelecendo-se um pouco acima da curva ideal de sua perfeita bunda, dobrando meu corpo, dando-lhe a perfeita posição para foder-me com força e profundamente, a forma como o meu corpo parecia ansiar. Mãos cavando meus quadris possessivamente, me puxando para mais perto, como se ele pudesse de alguma forma enterrar-se dentro de mim.

"Você gosta disso bebê," ele rosnou, os lábios se movendo contra a minha pele superaquecida como o chuveiro cheio de vapor. "Será que meu pau faz você se sentir bem?"

"É tão bom", eu gemi em resposta, sabendo que o tamanho de seu pênis tinha muito a ver com o ajuste confortável. Ele tinha, pelo menos, nove centímetros de espessura deaço sedoso quente, pulsando forte e rápido entre as minhas pernas, e ele estava prestes a me empurrar sobre a borda novamente. "Eu vou gozar, Edward."

"Porra, sim ... venha para mim", ele exigiu antes de deslizar a mão entre nós, me deixando cada vez mais perto do abismo.

"Vindo!" Eu gritei, paredes internas pulsando ao redor de seu comprimento grosso, quando eu embebi seu pau e minhas coxas, minhas mãos tremendo enquanto o êxtase parecia me engolir.

Santo inferno - isso foi incrível.

"Cristo", ele gemeu, batendo em mim de forma irregular, a sua libertação seguindo logo após a minha. Logo senti seu pau começar a amolecer dentro de mim quando ele baixou a cabeça no meu ombro em exaustão.

"Uau ...temos que fazer isso de novo," eu ofegava, rindo um pouco.

"Certamente, mas este velho precisa de um pouco de tempo de recuperação em primeiro lugar."

"Você é perfeito", eu sussurrei, olhando em seus olhos. Ele sorriu e beijou meu nariz docemente antes de me liberar de suas mãos. Eu quase chorei com a perda de contato quando ele tirou de mim, se apoiando em uma das muitas correntes de água dentro do chuveiro grande. Com uma curva de seu dedo, ele chamou-me para acompanhá-lo sob o jato quente quando ele esguichou um pouco de sabonete líquido em uma esponja macia.

Suspirando de contentamento, meu corpo relaxou contra o dele, deixando-o apoiar o meu peso, quando ele me lavou, fazendo-me sentir mais querida e preciosa do que eu tinha antes, e mais ainda quando ele lavou o sabão e beijou minha pele limpa.

"Eu não quero voltar para Seattle," eu admiti cautelosamente, incapaz de encontrar seus olhos.

"Nem eu, Linda. Eu também não."

Mas não importa o que qualquer um de nós queria. Edward e eu tínhamos um voo para pegar mais tarde naquele dia, e eu não tinha ideia do que iria acontecer, uma vez que saíssemos daquele avião.

Parte de mim se alegrou que ele estaria finalmente deixando Renee, mas o resto de mim estava preocupada. Como eu estava indo enfrentar a minha mãe quando ela descobrir a verdade?

O que aconteceria com nós dois, uma vez que Edward e Renee não estivessem mais juntos?

Muitas perguntas passaram pela minha cabeça, mas com este molhado, homem nu em pé atrás de mim, pressionando seu corpo perfeitamente tonificado contra o meu, eu não conseguia dar a essas perguntas pensamentos mais longos.

Mais tarde. Vou pensar sobre isso mais tarde.


	84. Chapter 83

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**CAPÍTULO 83**

**• Bella Swan •**

"Sim, deixe o motorista saber que vamos estar lá embaixo em dez minutos. Sim ... isso é bastante agradável ... Certamente ... Obrigado." Edward finalmente conseguiu desligar o telefone com a recepção, deixando que eles soubessem que nós dois estávamos prontos para o check-out.

Tendo ficado toda a noite e a maior parte dessa manhã no Waldorf, era hora de check-out e para nós voltarmos ao nosso hotel do outro lado da cidade, tanto quanto eu odiava o pensamento.

O Waldorf era como nosso pequeno ninho de amor.

"Não podemos ficar mais alguns dias?" Eu fiz beicinho, subindo no colo de Edward, beijando a ponta do seu nariz, parecendo tão doce quanto eu poderia controlar.

"Por mais que eu adoraria, eu estou destinado a voltar aqui com você no outono, então eu tenho uma tonelada de trabalho para fazer em Seattle para me preparar para a transição", ele me disse, tentando soar severo quando ele só conseguiu envolver seus braços em volta de mim e puxar o meu corpo rente ao comprimento endurecido contra a sua calça.

"Tudo bem - mais um dia, então ... podemos tomar o primeiro voo de amanhã, e eu só vou perder algumas horas de escola."

"Bella". Meu nome saiu como um grunhido de advertência, antes que ele fechasse a distância entre nós, inclinando os lábios sobre os meus e rapidamente empurrando sua língua dentro me puxando mais contra ele.

"Por favor", eu gemi contra sua boca, querendo desesperadamente que ele desistisse.

"Uhhmmm", ele murmurou, beijando-me com mais força. Eu não conseguia entender o que ele disse, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando me dizer não.

Nos separamos, ofegantes.

"É hora de ir agora", ele sussurrou, infelizmente, me beijando um pouco mais castamente desta vez - a primeira nos lábios, em seguida, na minha testa.

Com um profundo sentimento de perda, eu olhei de volta para o nosso ninho de amor e fiz o meu melhor para segurar as lágrimas.


	85. Chapter 84

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 84**_

_**• BellaSwan •**_

Uma vez que nós voltamos para nossa suíte, Edward e eu nos separamos para fazer as malas - embora só houvesse uma parede que nos separava, a distância era intransponível.

Era bobagem pensar isso, no entanto, porque não era como se nós tivéssemos que dizer adeus - ele não estava me deixando ou qualquer coisa assim. Nós apenas tivemos que parar de ser melosos um com o outro por um tempo - pelo menos até que ele e Renée estivessem separados judicialmente.

Por mais que a ideia de sua separação e divórcio iminente me enchesse de uma sensação de alívio, mas também definia os meus nervos no limite - fazia eu me sentir culpada.

De maneira nenhuma eu me arrependo de nada que Edward e eu compartilhamos neste fim de semana, mas eu certamente não estava ansiosa para contar a minha mãe que eu recentemente comecei a dormir com o seu marido - mesmo que ela seja uma vadia gananciosa.

"Um centavo por seus pensamentos?" Edward perguntou, interrompendo meu colapso mental.

"Eu só... Eu acho que eu não sei o que fazer... com Ma-Quero dizer Renee... Eu não sei o que dizer a ela," eu admiti, olhando para longe.

"Você pode esperar um pouco, se você quiser, Bella... diga a ela sobre nós após que o divórcio esteja resolvido", ele ofereceu, olhos implorando com os meus.

"Ela pode nos ver juntos, Edward... e do jeito que você olha para mim às vezes... vai ser óbvio."

Seu rosto virou o tom mais atraente de rosa que eu já vi. Estava Edward Cullen corando?

Eu quase o zoei por isso, mas tinha assuntos mais urgentes a discutir.

"Honestamente, eu não acho que ela vai suspeitar... ela acha que eu não posso..." Edward congelou de repente, sumindo quando seu rosto ficou pálido.

"Ela acha que você não pode o quê?" Eu perguntei a ele, perguntando-me o que ele estava falando.

"Nada... apenas confie em mim. Ela não vai saltar para essas conclusões, eu prometo."

Foi então que eu percebi o que Edward estava tentando me dizer, ou melhor, tentando não me dizer, e então eu ri. Realmente forte.

Sua testa franziu, os olhos se estreitando em meu comportamento.

Demorou um minuto para eu ganhar a minha compostura o suficiente para falar abertamente.

"Eu sinto muito. É só que... eu meio que ouvi vocês dois discutindo sexta-feira sobre o seu umm... o seu problema ", disse a ele, colocando a ênfase na palavra" problema ", eu ri ainda mais.

Edward parecia chocado, e ao invés de rir mais longe à sua custa, Mordi o lábio, olhando para baixo, permitindo que o meu olhar viajar para o seu colo, o que chamou minha atenção para a protuberância semi-rígida em suas calças.

o homem sempre ficava duro na minha presença?

"Jesus Cristo! Você ouviu isso?" ele gemeu, suas bochechas escurecendo ainda mais. "Você acha que... você achou que eu não podia... você sabe? levantar?" Ele sussurrou a última parte, como se houvesse mais alguém na sala que poderia ouvi-lo. O que acaba por me rachar ainda mais. Eu provavelmente deveria ter me sentido mal de rir sobre isso, mas Edward era o único que mentiu sobre ser impotente.

"Claro que não, Edward Eu sabia que você era... totalmente funcional - lembre-se... o escritório e tudo isso?"

"Ah...uhh... Eu acho que você sabia a verdade, então... hey! Pare de rir... não é engraçado." Mesmo que ele estivesse tentando não rir naquele ponto. "Você não precisa nem entender o que você me fez passar esses últimos meses, andando naqueles shorts curtos, porra, e vestindo minhas camisas universitárias malditas o tempo todo. Cristo! Foi uma tortura! Tive que me masturbar no meu escritório algumas vezes durante a noite para que eu não arriscasse acordar todas as manhãs duro... você sabe? "

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para a sua confissão, mas secretamente adorava o fato de que ele estava sendo tão sincero comigo sobre isso.

Todas as paredes que ele colocava para manter-me fora pareciam que desmoronaram nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. "Bem, você não terá que esconder suas reações matinais comigo, menino grande," Eu provoquei, correndo a mão sobre a protuberância crescendo em suas calças, fazendo-o se contorcer e endurecer em resposta ao meu toque.

"Foda-se", ele gemeu antes de fechar os olhos me puxando para mais perto.

Deus me ajude, eu queria que ele novamente. Não importava que eu já o tivesse dentro de mim duas vezes em tantas horas, eu era viciada. Não importa quantas vezes nós acabávamos de estar juntos, ele nunca seria o suficiente. Eu sempre quero mais e, a julgar pela maneira possessiva que seus dedos cravaram em meus quadris e bunda, eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo.

"Não coloque isso fora Edward... por favor, prometa-me que assim que chegarmos em casa, você vai dizer a ela:" Eu implorei, forçando-o a tirar a atenção. O desejo que permaneceu em seu rosto logo desapareceu até que foi substituída por uma determinação feroz.

"Sem espera... não mais", ele concordou, seu rosto sério quando ele fez a promessa solene.

"Bom, porque tão triste quanto me faz dizer isso, eu não quero que você seja meu papai mais, Edward."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkk, eu vi as perguntas sobre a Bella chamando o Edward de papai, a autora até falou disso, e não vai ter isso na fic kkk**

**É mais uma coisa de momento pra provocar ele. Mas não vai ser sempre :p**


	86. Chapter 85

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 85**_

_**• Bella Swan •**_

À cerca de uma hora e meia antes que o nosso voo deveria partir, Edward e eu chegamos ao O'Hare, nenhum de nós particularmente prontos para check-in, mas de alguma forma nós fizemos isso, de mãos dadas, até que chegamos ao ponto de verificação de segurança, e em seguida, novamente todo o caminho para o nosso portão. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de deixá-lo ir.

"A American Airlines gostaria de saudar todos os passageiros da primeira classe para o embarque no voo 1881 com serviço sem escalas para Seattle." Fodidamente cinza, chuvosa antiga Seattle. Por que não podemos apenas ficar aqui, em Chicago?

"Eu acho que somos nós", eu sussurrei tristemente.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, querida. Você estará voltando para Chicago, no final de agosto, e a formatura é em duas semanas. Você vai estar tão ocupada, o tempo vai passar voando. Eu prometo."

Edward e suas promessas - ele tinha feita várias delas. Eu só esperava que ele pudesse mantê-las.

"Podemos falar sobre o plano de novo?" Eu implorei, na maioria necessitando apenas da sensação de tranquilidade que eu sabia que suas palavras me dariam.

"Quando voltarmos para Seattle, você vai passar a noite na Rose enquanto eu falo com Renee", ele lembrou. "Espero que tenhamos acabado de conversar pelo tempo que você chegar em casa, e Renee ou eu vou ter que sair de casa. Depois disso, nós vamos ter que ver se ela contesta o divórcio ou não. Duvido que ela vai, desde que eu planejo oferecer-lhe um pouco mais do que o que foi descrito no acordo pré-nupcial desde que... você sabe... Eu sou tão culpado de quebrar os nossos votos. "

Eu tive que lutar contra a vontade de discutir, porque eu sabia que não faria nenhum bem. Ambos haviam sido fracos quando se trata de negar o outro. O que foi feito foi feito... pelo menos, é assim que eu me sentia.

"Você se arrepende... você sabe, de estar comigo... antes do divórcio?" Era uma preocupação que tinha pairado na parte de trás da minha mente desde que acordei esta manhã.

" Nunca, Linda... quer dizer, é claro que se nós vivêssemos em um mundo perfeito, eu nunca teria casado com Renee, eu teria conhecido você quando era alguns anos mais velha... talvez em um restaurante de sushi ou num café fazendo compras... eu teria solicitado o seu número... levado você a um lugar especial para o jantar... eu não sei ", ele falou saudosamente, sua respiração saindo em um pequeno suspiro. O homem pode ser tão vulnerável às vezes, e era aquelas vezes que eu me encontrei apaixonando por ele mais uma vez. "Nós não vivemos em um mundo perfeito, mas estamos juntos, e eu não vou deixar nada ficar no nosso caminho."

Edward e eu passamos todo o voo de volta para Seattle de mãos dadas, compartilhando beijos doces, e sussurrando eu te amo de garantias e que iríamos passar por isso, que logo nós seríamos capazes de estarmos juntos - a céu aberto - em Chicago.

No entanto, eu não poderia deixar de me preocupar que tudo isso que estava acontecendo, de alguma forma desmoronasse.

Tudo o que eu tinha era minha confiança em Edward, que para ser honesta, era um pouco difícil para mim estes dias vendo como eu poderia contar com dois dedos o número de pessoas que eu confiava.

Admito, porém, que eu ainda não tinha dito a Rose que eu tinha sentimentos por Edward, muito menos que ele me queria tanto.

Eu tive a sensação de que eu ia acabar dizendo a ela hoje à noite de qualquer maneira, principalmente porque eu sabia que ela não iria me julgar, por não mencionar o fato de que não poderia ferir ter um outro amigo do meu lado quando a merda bater no ventilador proverbial.

Se as coisas fossem mal e Renee descobrisse sobre o que Edward e eu tínhamos feito no fim de semana, então eu precisava de Rose especialmente ao redor, porque vamos enfrentá-la - tanto quanto eu amava Edward, ele ainda era um cara, e Eu certamente não iria querer ele por perto para me testemunhar soluçando catarrenta como um bebê, porque eu me senti culpada por qualquer problema que Renee inevitavelmente possa causar em retaliação por nossas ações.

"Aqui, deixe-me que," Edward sussurrou, deixando seus lábios quentes escovarem em meu ouvido quando ele puxou minha bolsa para baixo do compartimento de bagagem. Debrucei-me em seu toque, sabendo que poderia ser a última vez que eu chegava tão perto dele por um bom tempo.


	87. Chapter 86

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 86**_

_**• BellaSwan •**_

"Ei, sou eu. Acabei de chegar de Seattle, e eu estava esperando que pudéssemos ficar juntos esta noite. Me ligue de volta quando você pegar isso." Rose não estava atendendo o telefone.

Depois de colocar uma breve chamada para os pais, a mãe de Rose me informou que ela estava em um encontro, então não havia nenhuma maneira que ela estaria em casa antes da meia-noite – empurrando o toque de recolher até o limite do jeito que ela sempre fez. Parecia como um tiro no escuro que eu seria capaz de ficar até tarde em uma noite de escola de qualquer maneira. "Então eu acho que você está preso fazendo isso comigo lá", eu suspirei.

Edward e eu estávamos atualmente em um carro alugado a caminho do aeroporto para casa, chegando mais perto e mais perto de nosso bairro, em Washington Park.

"Eu realmente não acho que isso é uma boa ideia", ele me disse, seu corpo tenso.

"Bem, o que eu devo fazer agora?"

"Você não pode ficar na... na... casa de garota Stanley?"

"A família de Jessica afastou-se no outono passado. Hmm ... Eu provavelmente poderia sair com Riley por algumas horas", sugeri, sentindo o aperto em minha mão apertar um pouco.

Silêncio.

Olhando para o rosto de Edward, eu percebi que ele estava carrancudo.

"Eu te amo, Edward - só você", eu sussurrei, apertando a mão dele de volta em segurança.

Seus ombros relaxaram minuciosamente, mas ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Foda-se ...era sexy quando ele ficava com ciúmes.

Balançando a cabeça um pouco, peguei meu celular, pronto para ligar para Riley quando minha tela iluminou-se com um novo texto de Rose.

_Meu encontro é um total idiota! Ligue-me de volta em 10, eu preciso de uma desculpa para sair. - R_

_Precisa de uma carona também? - B_

_SIM! Eu te amo! Estou no Metro Grill! xoxo - R_

"Podemos fazer um pequeno desvio?" Perguntei a Edward. Ele concordou e deixou o motorista saber, me fazendo feliz que nós teríamos um pouco mais de tempo juntos.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu liguei para Rose de volta, abafando meu riso quando ela reagiu chocada e depois fingiu chorar. Eu me perguntei se ela tinha chegado a cerca de dizer a seu encontro que ela estava indo para a UCLA para estudar teatro.

Dois minutos depois, meu telefone estava tocando. Rose.

"Ele acreditou!" ela riu. "Eu nem sequer tenho que mentir, na verdade - eu comecei a soluçar e disse que eu tinha que ir Ele parecia tão confuso.".

"Nós vamos estar no restaurante em cerca de cinco minutos". Depois de buscá-la, poderíamos sair para outro lugar por um tempo?


	88. Chapter 87

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 87**_

_**• BellaSwan •**_

Depois de Edward e eu pegarmos Rose do restaurante, fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para Washington Park.

Uma vez que chegamos na casa de Rose, eu disse a ela para ir em frente, que eu estaria dentro em poucos minutos. Eu só precisava dizer adeus a Edward.

"Você vai me ligar e me dizer, logo que acabar, né?" Eu perguntei a ele, nervosa, minhas mãos apertando no meu colo. Eu estava louca para tocá-lo, mas estávamos muito perto de casa.

"É claro que sim, Linda."

"Eu não quero que você vá," Eu chorei, sabendo que eu estava sendo boba e insegura. "Estou com medo de que isso tudo seja apenas um sonho... e assim que sair, tudo só terminará."

"Nunca. Eu te amo. Tudo vai ficar bem", ele prometeu mais uma vez, e eu não tinha escolha a não ser confiar nele.

"Eu também te amo", eu sussurrei tristemente.

Foi difícil assistir Edward sair, mas eu sabia que tinha que acontecer, e quanto mais cedo melhor.

Rose estava na cozinha retirando dois potes de sorvete e um par de colheres quando eu entrei "Chunky Monkey ou Late Night Snack?" ela perguntou, sabendo que aquele que eu ia pegar.

Sorrindo, eu peguei o balde de Late Night Snack, minha boca já salivando para o gosto de batatas fritas cobertas de chocolate.

Uma vez que estávamos situadas no quarto de Rose, cavando nosso Ben e Jerry*, eu peguei aminha melhor amiga me olhando incisivamente. Sua sobrancelha levantada em questão.

_*Marca de sorvete._

"Você é inteiramente muito observadora", eu gemi, sabendo que eu ia receber a levantada de sobrancelha cadela logo se eu não dissesse a ela o que estava acontecendo. "Edward está pedindo a Renee o divórcio, talvez até mesmo enquanto falamos."

"Merda! Você está falando sério?" Rose gaguejou. "Você disse a ele sobre ver Renee com o prefeito?"

"Sim... mas ele meio que já sabia."

"Oh homem. Uau... isso é apenas... caramba."

Rose ficou em silêncio por um minuto antes de tomar um par de grandes mordidas de seu sorvete.

Eu precisava contar a ela sobre Edward e eu, mas eu só não sabia por onde começar.

"Eu fiz sexo com Edward," eu soltei rapidamente, enviando Rose em um ataque de asfixia.

"Oh meu Deus - você está bem?" Eu gritei, correndo para a minha amiga para me certificar de que ela não se asfixiasse com Chunky Monkey.

Depois de um momento, ela estava limpando o rosto vermelho, tentando se acalmar. Finalmente, ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados e chocados.

"Ele está se mudando para Chicago para estar comigo no outono", eu expliquei rapidamente.

"Uau... bem, como ele foi?" ela perguntou, me fazendo rir e suspirar sonhadora.

"Incrível. Ele é simplesmente... perfeito... frustrante, mas sim... realmente muito perfeito."

Rose me deu um sorriso que me disse que ela entendeu. Não houve julgamento ou ciúme, apenas curiosidade e toneladas de perguntas, porque a menina amava detalhes - quanto mais sujo, melhor.

Depois de algumas horas contando a Rose sobre a minha viagem, encobrindo os mais íntimos detalhes, senti minhas pálpebras ficando pesadas. Olhando para o relógio, vi que era quase meia-noite, e eu ainda não tinha ouvido falar de Edward. Eu estava realmente começando a me preocupar.

Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco paranoica e pela meia-noite, eu não conseguia parar de verificar meu celular. Eu não vi nenhuma chamada ou mensagem perdidas, então eu debati sobre se era ou não uma boa ideia tentar alcançá-lo ainda.

"Rose?" sua mãe chamou antes de bater na porta do quarto. "Eu acho que está na hora de você levar Bella para casa. Não se esqueça que é uma noite de escola."

"Você está bem para ir para casa?" Rose me perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação, sabendo que naquele momento, eu não tinha muita escolha.

Era hora de ir para casa, mas o que eu estava fazendo indo para casa?


	89. Chapter 88

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 88**_

_**• BellaSwan •**_

Assim que entrei na garagem, eu senti uma sensação de pavor se acumulando no meu estômago. O lugar estava escuro, exceto para as lâmpadas da rua e aqueles pequenos focos detectores de movimento ligados na nossa garagem.

"Você quer que eu espere aqui um minuto?" Rose perguntou, olhando para a minha casa com cautela, pegando a minha ansiedade óbvia. Nesse ponto, eu já tinha ligado para o celular de Edward várias vezes, mas cada vez foi direto para o correio de voz.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele está bem. Além disso, se não há ninguém em casa, eu tenho as minhas chaves. Não é grande coisa," eu disse a ela confiante, como se eu pudesse controlar, com certeza minha voz tremeu um pouco, traindo os meus nervos.

Rose cedeu a minha insistência, mas ainda assim foi embora lentamente, mostrando sua relutância óbvia em me deixar aqui sozinha. Apenas para estar segura, eu mantive a minha mão firmemente enrolada no meu celular, mas eu não tinha ideia do que eu estava realmente com medo mesmo.

"Isso é ridículo", eu murmurei para mim mesma, abrindo a porta. Quando entrei, meus ouvidos estavam em alerta máximo, para ouvir os sons de vozes e qualquer coisa de vidro quebrando o que explicaria por que Edward não estava atendendo o telefone, mas tudo o que eu ouvi foi o silêncio. Silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Olá?" Chamei nervosamente. "Tem alguém em casa?"

Eu decidi ir para o escritório de Edward, perguntando se ele estaria lá. Não foi até que eu passei no antro que eu finalmente tive uma indicação de que eu não estava sozinha na casa.

"Bella? É você, querida?" Minha cabeça virou em direção ao som mal conseguindo ver nada no escuro, mas a silhueta levemente visível da minha mãe, sua pequena estrutura curvada no sofá, cigarro na mão. Claramente, ela estava bêbada, e se a meia garrafa vazia de uísque sentada ao lado dela não fosse indicação suficiente, o insulto rouco de sua voz me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber.

"O que está acontecendo? Onde está o Edward?"

"Não se atreva a dizer o nome desse canalha na minha presença", ela retrucou asperamente, vidro balançando precariamente na mão.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Exigi, fingindo que não estava nem um pouco abalada com seu tom irritado. Discutir com ela não me faria nenhum favor - neste momento, eu precisava saber onde diabos Edward estava e por que diabos ele não tinha me ligado.

"Seu padrasto e eu estamos nos divorciando", ela cuspiu, antes levantando em uma respiração profunda, estremecendo. "Ele está transando com alguém... como aquele seu pai bastardo... você não pode confiar nos homens, Bella. Eles vão mastigar você e te vomitar."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eu tenho que dizer**

**O vadia hipócrita u.u**


	90. Chapter 89

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 89**_

_**• BellaSwan •**_

Eu não podia ver minha mãe, mas eu sabia que seus olhos devem estar selvagens com raiva. Isso estava se tornando assustador.

"Apenas me diga o que aconteceu... mãe ", eu implorei, me perguntando se ela tomaria conhecimento de que eu não a estava chamando de Renee neste momento.

"Ele chegou em casa, disse-me que você estava na casa da Rose, disse que foi sugestão dele... que ele e eu precisávamos "conversar" - você sabe que nunca é um bom sinal", disse ela com amargura, antes de alcançar para ligar o luz.

Ela parecia uma bagunça do caralho, tanto assim que eu realmente encontrei-me sentindo pena dela. Franzindo a testa, eu desejei que ela chegasse ao ponto, mas eu sabia que não devia pressioná-la. Já foi sorte o suficiente que ela estava mesmo falando tão abertamente sobre tudo isso.

"Como é que você sabe que ele...humm... que ele estava traindo?" Eu perguntei a ela quando ela não continuou.

"Aparentemente... ele se apaixonou por outra pessoa, por isso, agora ele quer o divórcio. Perguntei-lhe a todo vapor se ele fodeu essa puta destruidora de lares, e ele não negou. Veja... eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que ele não estava sendo fiel", ela arrastou, tomando um grande gole do uísque de Edward. "Aquele idiota... Eu não posso acreditar que ele jogou essa merda em mim tão perto do meu aniversário. Ele sabia que eu queria que todos nós voltássemos para o Havaí novamente neste verão."

Eu tinha que rolar os olhos para isso. Foram comentários como aqueles que me avisavam que Renee não estava tão quebrada sobre tudo isso como ela queria parecer estar.

"Isso não é um grande negócio. Além disso, eu estava pensando em ir em uma viagem com Rose depois da formatura, de qualquer maneira."

"Formatura Porra... Eu não posso acreditar que ele iria fazer isso com você, querida."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele não deve ligar muito pra você, se ele decidiu deixá-la antes que você se formasse... Aposto que ele nem se importa em ver você receber o seu diploma", ela zombou. "Tenho certeza que ele vai estar muito ocupado com sua nova peça de bunda de qualquer maneira."

"Edward não ira perder a minha formatura," Eu bati defensiva, não caindo nesse monte de porcaria manipuladora.

"Sobre o meu cadáver", ela sussurrou, batendo sua bebida em cima da mesa. "Ele é um homem nojento vil... e você nunca vai vê-lo novamente. A única razão pela qual eu mesmo deixo você ir ver o Charlie era porque os tribunais me obrigaram. Se eu tivesse meu jeito, você nunca veria ele de novo também. Após isso, Edward não é nada para você... nada! "

Minhas mãos tremiam ao meu lado, com os dedos cerrados firmemente em punhos. Eu queria porra socá-la. Todo o lixo que estava vomitando era apenas um esforço patético para intimidar e manipular-me para me colocar ao seu lado. É claro que ela se concentraria em Edward e sua "infidelidade". Do que eu poderia dizer, ela não tinha ideia de que eu sabia sobre seu caso com o prefeito Dwyer - ideia que eu sabia que ela não era a porra da vítima em tudo isso.

Então, o fato que ela trouxe Charlie era apenas a cereja no topo desta fumegante pilha de besteira. Eu não era uma idiota. Era como se ela pensasse que eu simplesmente esqueceria todos os fins de semana que ela me empurrou para fora da porta para que ela pudesse ir a encontros com homens aleatórios, e ainda mais quando ela começou a namorar Edward. Pelo que eu sabia, ela só me manteve em sua vida para punir Charlie pelo o que ele tinha feito.

Ao vê-la assim, agindo como uma puta delirante, não me surpreende que Charlie foi procurar alguém ou que Edward tinha, para esse assunto.

"Talvez Edward tivesse uma razão para trair você... você pensou nisso?" Eu gritei, assustando-a, minha raiva construindo e inchando para um nível incontrolável. "Talvez ele tenha visto você fodendo com alguém por aí."

Sua boca se abriu quase comicamente, com o rosto vermelho com uma mistura de raiva e vergonha.

Cadela.


	91. Chapter 90

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 90**_

_**•BellaSwan •**_

"Eu sabia! Aquele filho da puta está apenas tentando envenená-la contra mim, querida! Você sabe que eu nunca poderia fazer algo assim", ela implorou, pateticamente chorando em suas mãos.

"Edward não tem que me dizer. Eu disse a ele," eu murmurei, com frieza.

"Q-quê?" ela gaguejou.

"Rose e eu... nós vimos você. " Minhas palavras se derramaram em um sorriso de escárnio enojado, e todos pequenos soluços e gemidos de Renee imediatamente cessaram.

Aquele pequeno ato não vai funcionar em mim neste momento Mãe.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando", respondeu ela, com a voz de repente dura, e defensiva.

"Prefeito Dwyer, Renee? Sério? Um homem cuja esposa tem câncer? "

Foi quando eu senti - sua grande mão aberta me atingindo no rosto, a força foi tão forte que a minha cabeça parecia que estava girando. Fiquei chocada... imóvel atordoada.

Eu nunca tinha sido atingida antes. Nunca.

"Saia daqui!" Ela gritou de repente, sua voz cheia de veneno e ódio. "Cai fora da minha casa, sua putinha ingrata."

Sem pensar, eu a empurrei, nem mesmo me preocupando com a queda posterior que se seguiu, enquanto ela bêbada caiu contra a mesa. A partir do som disso, eu tinha certeza que ela tinha derrubado o uísque e enviado uma de suas lâmpadas tiffany antigas para a morte, uma vez que eu a ouvi colidir com o chão de madeira.

"Foda-se... você... você sua maldita puta!" Eu gritei, correndo até o meu quarto. Eu não tinha ideia de onde diabos eu estava indo. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu precisava encontrar Edward. Rápido.

Indo em direção as escadas, eu quase caí, sentindo uma contração alta sob os meus pés. Ainda estava escuro nessa parte da casa, então eu peguei meu telefone, ignorando temporariamente o novo alerta de texto que tinha só aparecido em favor do uso da lanterna do telefone para ver o que eu estava pisando.

Meu rosto amassou em confusão enquanto meus olhos se ajustaram ao que eu estava vendo.

O celular de Edward. Seu telefone celular quebrado.

Agora, onde diabos ele estava?

Esperando a nova mensagem que respondia a essa pergunta, eu verifiquei o meu telefone, olhando para a mensagem que eu tinha acabado de receber de Rose, sentindo-me mais confusa do que nunca.

_Mamãe disse que Edward veio aqui procurando por você... mas ele tinha ido embora na hora que eu voltei. Está tudo bem? Por favor, deixe-me saber - Estou preocupada! - R_

Eu atirei-lhe uma resposta rápida que eu estava bem antes de correr as escadas para pegar algumas coisas e embalar.

Não foi até que eu encontrei uma pilha de malas de viagem na minha cama, ainda preenchida com as minhas roupas de Chicago, que eu finalmente quebrei. Eu nunca tinha estado tão brava em toda a minha vida. Renee teve sorte que tudo o que eu tinha feito era empurrá-la. Depois do jeito que ela me bateu, eu nunca quis bater em alguém mais do que eu tinha naquele momento.

"Maldição!" Eu gritei com raiva, despejando o conteúdo da minha mala no chão para que eu pudesse preenchê-la de volta com muitas roupas limpas que eu poderia usar para a escola. Em poucos minutos, eu estava lotada com algumas coisas essenciais- o suficiente para passar uma semana, pelo menos.

Marchando pelas escadas, olhei para o corredor, em direção ao quarto onde minha mãe estava ainda estufada sobre a perda de um homem que ela nunca quis ou apreciou em primeiro lugar. Com um toque de minha mão contra a pele sensível do meu rosto em chamas, eu me virei, determinada a nunca me encontrar em uma posição onde Renee poderia me machucar assim novamente.

Segurando minha cabeça erguida, eu saí pela porta determinada a nunca olhar para trás.


	92. Chapter 91

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 91**_

_**• Bella Swan •**_

Não foi até que eu fui para a garagem e estava prestes a deslizar para meu carro quando finalmente recebi um telefonema.

Eu não reconheci o número, por isso esperava além da razão que fosse Edward na outra linha.

"Olá?" Eu respondi rapidamente, rezando para que fosse ele, sabendo que se não fosse, eu estaria presa dormindo no meu carro a noite toda. Eu não era estúpida. Eu sabia que ninguém iria alugar um quarto de hotel para uma jovem de dezoito anos de idade - pelo menos nenhum lugar seguro, mesmo que eu tivesse o meu próprio cartão de crédito, e eu certamente não me sentia bem me convidando de volta para Rose quase uma hora da manhã.

"Bella? Oh graças a Deus!" A voz preocupada de Edward entrou na linha, imediatamente me relaxando. "Eu sinto muito, eu não pude ligar para você. Renee pisou a porra do meu celular em peças, então eu tive que encontrar um telefone público que demorou para sempre, já que ninguém usa aqueles muito estes dias. Enfim, eu realmente precisava falar com você e certificar-me de que você estava bem ", ele divagava ansiosamente.

"Umm... eu estava prestes a sair... Renee, ela umm... ela meio que me expulsou", eu disse a ele com cautela.

"Oh merda... você disse a ela sobre nós?" ele perguntou, parecendo atordoado.

"Edward, ela estava bêbada e agindo fodidamente louca. Eu nunca tive a chance de dizer a ela sobre nós. Não que eu teria ainda, mas ela realmente me chutou para fora apenas por eu ter apoiado o seu lado... e eu poderia também ter mencionado que eu fui a pessoa que falou para você sobre ela e o prefeito Dwyer. Foi quando ela me deu um tapa e me disse para dar o fora de sua casa. "

Edward suspirou alto, parecendo tão chocado quanto eu que as coisas tinham escalado e tomado um rumo tão violento.

"Cristo, você está bem? Ela... ela bateu em você?"

"Eu estou bem... minha bochecha tipo queima um pouco, mas não é nada", eu menti. Minha bochecha doía mais do que um pouco - meu rosto estava praticamente em chamas.

"Isso é ridículo", ele gemeu. "Olha só... só me encontre está bem? Vamos descobrir tudo juntos."

"Sim, eu preciso de você... Quero dizer, eu preciso te ver."

Ele suspirou profundamente. Eu sabia que ele estava ficando muito estressado. "Você vai ter que ficar comigo, pelo menos por alguns dias até que tudo isso se acalme."

Tecnicamente, eu era uma adulta. Eu não tinha que voltar para minha mãe de forma alguma, mas eu realmente não quero discutir com Edward agora, não importa o quanto eu odiava a ideia de voltar para aquela casa. Sabendo que eu teria que compartilhar o mesmo ar que essa cadela louca foi o suficiente para fazer-me ter náuseas.

No momento, a única coisa que me permitiu suportar essa situação foi o fato de que, quando o jogo acabar, Edward seria meu. Esse fato fez isso muito mais do que tolerável, no final, valeria a pena.

"Você vai me fazer ir para a escola amanhã?" Eu perguntei provocativamente, puxando o carro para fora da garagem. Eu não olhei uma vez para o meu espelho retrovisor quando saí do lugar que Edward e eu tínhamos chamado de casa pelos os últimos três anos.

"É muito tarde, por isso acho que não", ele suspirou profundamente. Eu poderia dizer, apenas com o som de sua respiração, que seu cérebro estava indo para aquele lugar escuro e de auto aversão que foi, por vezes, quando ele sentiu a necessidade de vencer a si mesmo - geralmente para coisas que estavam completamente fora de seu controle.

Mas eu não estava o deixando ir para lá - não dessa vez, não quando essa bagunça estava tão perto de ser resolvido.

Ok... então talvez não tão perto , mas pelo menos ele tinha chegado a parte mais difícil do caminho e tinha realmente colocado seu plano em movimento.

No momento, a minha maior preocupação era Edward e se Edward precisava de um pouco de distração para mantê-lo fora de pensamentos negativos, então eu estava mais do que disposta e altamente capaz de fornecer um tal mutuamente prazeroso desvio.

Em termos leigos - vamos apenas dizer que eu tinha planos para foder seus miolos na primeira chance que eu tiver.

"Onde você quer que eu te veja?" Eu perguntei sem fôlego, mais do que feliz em deixar minha cabeça encher de lembranças da noite anterior e todas as coisas impertinentes que Edward e eu tínhamos feito juntos

Ele gemeu, deixando-me saber que ele tinha notado o desejo na minha voz - poderia dizer o quanto porra eu o queria.

"Umm... bem... Eu sei que tem sido nada além de hotéis para nós pelos últimos dias, de modo que você teria algum problema em ficar algumas noites no barco?"

"Isso soa perfeito. Então eu vou encontrá-lo na marina?"

"Eu esperarei, Linda."


	93. Chapter 92

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 92**_

_**• Bella Swan •**_

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, eu fui até a marina, estacionei o meu carro ao lado da Range Rover do Edward. Assim que ele me viu, ele saiu do veículo, correndo em minha direção para me pegar em seus braços.

Nós tínhamos nos visto só apenas há algumas horas, mas de alguma forma pareciam meses, anos até. Eu sabia que ele sentiu isso também.

"Deus... Eu estava tão preocupado porra... deixe-me olhar para você", ele sussurrou freneticamente, procurando o meu rosto para possíveis danos. Infelizmente, eu já tinha verificado no espelho do carro, então eu sabia que não poderia perder o rosa crescente do lado da minha bochecha na forma inconfundível de uma mão. "Maldita aquela mulher. Eu não posso acreditar que ela fez isso com você. Você poderia prestar queixa de agressão contra ela por isso."

"Depois que ela me bateu, eu meio que a empurrei na mesinha do lado da namoradeira. Tenho certeza que ela não se machucou nem nada, mas eu sei que a lâmpada Tiffany quebrou e, provavelmente, uma garrafa meio vazia de Uísque:" Eu expliquei. "Eu honestamente não acho que faria nenhum favor se eu colocar Renee em problemas, enquanto você está tentando passar por esse divórcio."

"Você está certo, só me deixa tão malditamente louco que ela fez isso. Eu te amo, baby."

"Eu também te amo", eu disse a ele, apertando-o mais forte do que eu planejei, por medo de que ele desapareceria de repente. Um baixo grunhido de desconforto escapou de seus lábios, fazendo-me soltá-lo rapidamente com uma risada envergonhada, e um pedido de desculpas resmungado que foi apenas um pouco sincero.

"Eu só preciso pegar algumas coisas e podemos ir para o barco." Antes que eu percebesse, Edward tinha brevemente desaparecido atrás do veículo apenas emergindo segundos depois segurando uma grande caixa de papelão nas mãos.

Ele deve ter visto a curiosidade escrita no meu rosto. "Mercearia", explicou de forma simples, e eu tinha que saber - com toda aquela comida - quanto tempo ele estava pensando em ficar no barco?

E mais importante, quanto tempo ele iria me deixar ficar com ele?

No momento em que chegamos ao barco, eu estava tão sonolenta que eu mal conseguia ficar em dois pés, e a sacola que eu tinha embalado antes de sair parecia que estava segurando uma meia tonelada de tijolos.

"Ahhh... olhe para você. Será que meu bebê precisa de uma soneca?" Edward brincou, tomando minha sacola para que ele pudesse sentar no convés e me ajudar para o barco.

"Mais tarde," eu murmurei em resposta, querendo ficar acordada mais um pouco - tempo suficiente para que Edward me destruísse.

"E o que vamos fazer até lá?" ele respondeu, dando-me um sexy, sorriso sedutor antes de me puxar para a área da cabine do barco.

"Hmm... Consigo pensar em algumas coisas," Eu provoquei, apertando sugestivamente meu corpo contra o dele.

Sem restrição, seus lábios atacaram os meus, sua língua deslizando na minha boca quando ele me puxou para uma das cabines. Eu estava apenas vagamente consciente do fato de que era o quarto que eu normalmente utilizava sempre que tinha saído no barco no passado.

"Eu quero você... agora," ele rosnou, os dedos mexendo no fecho do meu jeans, tentando desesperadamente tirá-los de mim o mais rápido possível. Sem dizer nada, eu balancei a cabeça, deixando minhas pernas caírem abertas para que ele pudesse ficar entre elas.

Sua língua encontrou o meu pescoço quando nossas roupas eram desabotoadas, descompactadas e jogadas sem cerimônia no chão. Uma vez que estávamos ambos igualmente nus e desesperados com o outro, Edward deslizou dentro de mim, nenhuma barreira entre nós, fazendo-me gemer e me contorcer enquanto ele encheu-me mais e mais sem restrição.

Perdendo-se no momento, ele dirigiu para mim, seu pau tão grosso e perfeito, me esticando novamente e novamente quando seus quadris rolaram, estabelecendo o delicioso ritmo - o que me tinha ofegando enquanto meus dedos agarraram suas costas com a necessidade de liberação.

"Você quer a minha porra, Linda?" ele gemeu, seu cabelo úmido escovando contra o meu pescoço, quando seus beijos molhados doces alternavam indo e voltando entre meus mamilos sensíveis.

"Oh Deus... sim," eu ofegava, as pernas apertando-o quando meu corpo começou a tremer. Eu podia sentir meu clímax se aproximando, o aperto na minha barriga, pulsando e pulsando entre as minhas coxas.

Os lábios de Edward enrolaram em um pico rígido, mordiscando suavemente antes que ele puxasse, a sensação viajando direto para o meu clitóris dolorido, enviando-me sobre a borda.

"Eu vou... porra... Estou indo," eu gritei, balançando em seus braços enquanto eu afogava em pura sensação.

"Porra," Edward resmungou, enterrando seu pênis mais fundo dentro de mim do que jamais esteve antes. Com um rosnado baixo, ele se deteve por um momento antes que seu corpo começou a cair contra o meu relaxado - saciado.

Com um suspiro de contentamento Edward rolou de cima de mim, mas me envolveu em seus braços até que eu estava aconchegada contra seu peito nu, com o corpo quente, a pele úmida de suor.

"Precisamos conversar em breve, mas por agora vamos dormir um pouco, Linda."


	94. Chapter 93

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 93**_

_**• BellaSwan •**_

Como ficou claro, Edward tinha alguns recados importantes para executar o que me deixou tempo para gastar sozinha, sentada a bordo do barco vazio enquanto eu procurava maneiras de me entreter.

Quando eu acordei naquela manhã, eu olhei ao redor, tornando-me preocupada quando percebi que Edward não estava em qualquer lugar para ser visto. Apenas um momento antes de eu ter começado a procurar lá estava ele carregando uma bandeja em suas mãos trazendo o café da manhã, tão sexy como sempre.

"Quer um pouco de bacon e ovos?"

"Claro", eu disse a ele, assim como o meu estômago roncou de acordo.

"Então, eu vou me encontrar com meus advogados, esta manhã," Edward começou calmamente, assim quando eu dei minha última mordida na comida.

"Oh?" Eu respondi curiosamente, combinando o tom indiferente, embora eu estivesse quase saltando em antecipação para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Eu tive a papelada elaborada há meses, apenas esperando o momento certo", Edward começou, sua voz apenas um pouco dura e distante. Querendo confortá-lo, eu me aninhei ao seu lado e Passei a perna por cima dele e peguei um pedaço de bacon. "Eu sei que Renee estava chateada, mas legalmente ela não pode lutar comigo no divórcio, e neste ponto eu realmente não acho que ela queira. Desde o início ela sabia o quanto ela tinha direito se as coisas ficassem azedas entre nós e eu já lhe disse ontem à noite que eu lhe daria ainda mais se ela não arrastar essa coisa. No início, ela começou a me ameaçar, mas depois de um pouco de persuasão de minha parte, ela concordou. "

"Isso é incrível, mas eu só... Eu só realmente não entendo essa mulher", eu murmurei. "Ela estava agindo toda ferida e com raiva ontem à noite - como um nervo exposto."

"É... ela estava extremamente irritada quando eu lhe disse a razão pela qual eu queria o divórcio - daí o celular quebrado, mas sim, de acordo com ela, ela não pretende contestar A parte difícil é saber se ela vai manter sua palavra ou não. Porque a coisa é, honestamente, não é tarde demais para ela mudar de ideia e decidir que quer arrastar isto e lutar comigo para obter mais dinheiro, mas eu duvido que ela vai. Ela sabe que eu tenho uma equipe de advogados que irá despedaçá-la na sala de audiências, para não mencionar o fato de que eles vão lançar o acordo pré-nupcial em seu rosto. "

"Há também uma outra questão, e eu espero que você não pense mal de mim ao fazer isso, mas Jenks, meu investigador particular tem fotos de sua mãe e o prefeito Dwyer - nada explícito, mas o suficiente para manter a sua mãe longe de mim até que este divórcio esteja acabado. Dito isto, ela agora tem a reputação de Phil, bem como sua própria a considerar, para não mencionar o fato de que ela pode acabar com nada, se ela me der problemas. Para ser honesto, eu acho que ela está pronta para nós dois estarmos acabados de qualquer maneira. "

"O que faz você pensar isso?"

"Eu odeio dizer isso, especialmente sabendo o quanto você se importa com Charlotte Dwyer, mas de acordo com Jenks, os médicos não esperam que ela se recupere desta vez. Já me disseram que ela foi transferida no fim de semana para uma instituição privada em Tacoma, para que os médicos possam ajudá-la com o manejo da dor, até que ela morra." Edward me disse, com a voz preocupada e compassiva.

Eu estava atordoada em silêncio, sentindo-me culpada por Edward, Renee e eu estarmos tendo problemas quando algumas pessoas estavam lidando com muito pior.

"Após que a evidência recente veio à luz, eu realmente acredito que é isso que sua mãe estava esperando - sua chance de ficar com Phil," Edward explicou, suas palavras tinham o meu coração batendo no meu peito com o pensamento de Renee e Phil ficando juntos atrás das costas de Charlotte - ambos esperando por ela morrer para que eles pudessem ficar juntos.

Nojento.

"Então você acha que ela está vendo-o por um tempo?" Eu perguntei, não tendo certeza se eu queria saber a resposta.

"Você sabia que Renee e Phil foram namorados no colégio?"

"O quê? Por que você não me disse isso?" Eu perguntei a ele, sentindo-me confusa e desorientada que Edward, não tenha mencionado isso sobre a minha mãe, que ele tivesse escondido essa informação de mim.

"Não foi minha intenção esconder nada de você, eu juro. Honestamente, eu só descobri esta manhã, quando eu estava verificando as mensagens não atendidas no meu celular quebrado. Tive que deslizar meu cartão SIM no seu para que eu pudesse vê-las . Espero que esteja tudo bem?" Eu balancei a cabeça, ansiosa para ele continuar. "De qualquer forma, meu investigador profissional encontrou uma foto antiga no anuário do prefeito e sua data de formatura -. Renee Higginbotham"

"Eu honestamente não sei o que aconteceu entre eles, mas o que quer que fosse, não foi suficiente para impedi-los de voltarem a ficar juntos novamente. Em todo caso, Renee não quer que a roupa suja venha à tona, não quando há uma pequena possibilidade de que ela e o Phil possam ser capazes de estarem juntos uma vez que sua esposa está fora de cogitação ", Edward continuou, soando quase aborrecido pelo tema da conversa.

Pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, eu me encontrei em uma perda completa de palavras.


	95. Chapter 94

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 94**_

_**• BellaSwan •**_

Não muito tempo depois da nossa esclarecedora conversa, Edward saiu para pegar a papelada, levando meu celular com ele.

Enquanto ele se foi, eu tomei um pouco de tempo, arrumando o barco, guardando as compras que ele havia comprado para nós dividirmos. Depois de um tempo eu fiquei entediada e decidi tomar um pouco de sol, tanto quanto era possível, com toda a cobertura de nuvens no meu caminho. E foi assim que ele me encontrou um par de horas mais tarde, quando ele voltou do encontro com o seu advogado.

"Jesus", ele gemeu, sua rouca voz baixa maldizendo. "Você está tentando me matar?"

Com uma risadinha flertante, eu enrolei meu dedo acenando-lhe para se juntar a mim na minha toalha, deixando minhas pernas caírem ligeiramente abertas no convite. Ele gemeu de novo e eu não pude deixar de notar a tenda em suas calças.

"Você sabe que não pode fazer isso aqui, e ainda assim você me provoca", ele rosnou antes de deixar os dedos descansarem na minha coxa. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava louco para movê-los mais para baixo, para ver se eu estava tão excitada quanto ele, mas uma comoção de um dos outros barcos agarrou-o de seu transe temporário.

"Muitas pessoas ao redor para eu foder você do jeito que eu quero... vamos sair daqui por um tempo tudo bem?"

Sem esperar a minha concordância, Edward correu para cadeira de capitão e ligou o motor. Antes que eu soubesse estávamos puxando para fora do porto e acelerando em direção a alguma enseada secreta que Edward disse que poderíamos ancorar o barco próximo, para que ninguém nos incomodasse.

"O que você acha?" ele sussurrou por trás de mim, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura, deslizando o lado do meu rosto com os lábios frios.

Estava quase escuro, mas eu poderia apenas decifrara pequena ilha e o fato de que parecia ser bastante longe da civilização. "É lindo."

Sem dizer nada, Edward me virou em seus braços, os olhos brilhando quando ele olhou para o meu rosto virado para cima.

"Você é linda". As palavras caíram de seus lábios entreabertos, seu hálito doce abanando contra o meu rosto antes de sua boca encontrar a minha, devagar, sem dúvida, com firmeza, a língua deslizando, fazendo-me gemer - o som, baixo e rouco, dizendo-lhe sem palavras o quanto seu beijo me afetou.

Suas mãos hábeis tirando minha roupa, jogando-as para o lado antes que ele deslizasse de joelhos na frente do meu corpo nu. "Use-me para o equilíbrio", ele dirigiu antes de seu rosto desaparecer entre as minhas pernas, lábios e língua encontrando meu pequeno clitóris necessitado.

"Oh merda," eu gritei bem alto, aliviada que eu não tenho que segurar. Não havia ninguém em volta por milhas. "Não pare".

O jeito que ele me devorava, era como se ele não conseguisse o suficiente.

Uma mão em volta da minha coxa, ele me segurou mais apertado, mantendo-me de pé quando ele levantou minha perna direita por cima do ombro, a língua ainda chupando e lambendo meu clitóris, me deixando louca de desejo e a necessidade de clímax.

Foi bom pra caralho, porém, eu não queria gozar ainda, mas não importa o quão duro eu tentei fazer esse sentimento passar, eu não pude deixar de cair fora da borda do momento em que eu olhei para Edward, meus olhos encontrando os dele quando ele olhou para mim com aquela expressão intensa.

Com um gemido gutural, eu vim, sentindo um jorro de fluxo de excitação pelo meu corpo, incapaz de impedi-lo de reagir à sua presença, e essa necessidade primordial para ser fodida me encheu mais e mais.

Uma vez que meu corpo começou a se acalmar, Edward me puxou para baixo para me colocar ao lado dele na toalha, onde ele começou a beijar cada centímetro do meu corpo, me trabalhando em um frenesi, fazendo-me gemer e implorar por seu pau como uma menininha suja.

Felizmente eu não tive que implorar muito antes que ele estava enterrado dentro de mim, me exigindo mais e mais até que nós mal podíamos nos mover.


	96. Chapter 95

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 95**_

_**• Bella Swan •**_

" Há quanto tempo... quero dizer... quando é que seus sentimentos por mim começaram a mudar?" Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa, olhando para as estrelas, quando minha cabeça descansou contra seu peito quente.

"É difícil dizer... para... você sabe... apontar uma data", respondeu ele, hesitante. "Mas acho que se eu tivesse que dar uma estimativa - dizer-lhe quando eu realmente reconheci que eu estava fisicamente atraído por você -, então provavelmente foi no verão passado."

"Havaí?" Perguntei conscientemente, sentindo-me culpada de que eu não tinha percebido até a minha espionagem. Eu tinha invadido a privacidade de Edward e ele nem mesmo sabia. Eu sabia que teria que dizer a ele eventualmente.

"Sim, eu quero dizer... não é como se eu nunca tinha visto você em um maiô antes... mas seu umm... você tinha definitivamente... se desenvolvido mais. Jesus... eu estou soando como um maldito pervertido, "ele gemeu.

"Eu gosto", eu sussurrei, sentindo meu rosto esquentar de vergonha. "Talvez você não veja desta maneira ou não entenda, mas o fato de que você é mais velho é realmente uma mudança enorme para mim, e honestamente, eu não sei por que eu sinto o que eu sinto, mas eu não posso reclamar, especialmente sabendo que você é tão atraído por mim. "

"Eu tentei lutar contra isso... o que eu sinto por você. Essas duas semanas especialmente"

Eu ri um pouco, lembrando a maneira como Rose e eu agimos durante nossas férias no Havaí - flertando com toneladas de meninos, surfistas e moradores em sua maioria, mas alguns caras do resort tinham ganhado a nossa atenção também.

Nada veio de nossa paquera, especialmente desde que eu ainda estava irremediavelmente dedicada a Riley nesse ponto, mas foi divertido agirmos como um par de provocadoras, ostentando nossos minúsculos biquínis e nossos atributos, o qual foi a razão que isso veio como nenhuma surpresa que Edward se viu tão conflituoso.

"Naquela primeira manhã, quando eu voltei da corrida e você e Rose estavam deitadas à beira da piscina?" ele perguntou, sua voz soando um pouco envergonhada.

"Eu acho que sim .."

"Eu vi você... você sabe... deitada, de barriga para baixo, naquela pequena coisa verde reduzida com os recortes. Sua bunda parecia um bocado porra, tão redonda e apertada... e, em seguida, para tornarem as coisas piores, o seu top foi desfeito e eu podia ver os lados de seus seios pressionados contra a espreguiçadeira e malditas gotas de suor e de loção de bronzear escorriam naquelas pequenas ondulações em sua parte inferior das costas. Seu corpo estava porra brilhando, Linda fazendo você parecer como uma espécie de ninfa do sexo que tinha acabado de sair dos meus sonhos molhados adolescentes. "

Sem palavras... só merda sem palavras.

"Você me deixou assim tão duro que eu quase tirei meu pau para fora e comecei a acariciá-lo ali mesmo para toda a porra do resort ver, mas depois que você virou-se e eu peguei um vislumbre do seu rosto em forma de coração bonito - aquele rosto perfeito inocente e eu senti que era o ser humano mais desprezível do planeta. Até que você virasse, eu não sabia que era você ou eu nunca teria me deixado imaginar todas as maneiras que eu queria para reivindicar você".

"Foi o mesmo para mim." Eu sussurrei, arrastando a mão sobre o estômago, avançando em direção ao calor de seu pênis, certa de que iria encontrá-lo duro e pronto novamente. "Eu me senti terrível, como se houvesse algo de errado comigo por querer você do jeito que eu queria, mas quando eu finalmente aceitei, e deixei-me acreditar que você sentia o mesmo, nada tinha já parecido mais certo. "

"Não somos um par?" ele perguntou retoricamente, rindo enquanto ele me puxou para mais perto, em um esforço para os lábios alcançarem minha testa.


	97. Chapter 96

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 96**_

_**• **__**Bella Swan •**_

Não muito tempo depois da nossa conversa, Edward me mandou para a cama antes de dirigir o barco de volta para a marina. Sabendo que eu tinha a escola no dia seguinte, ele não queria correr o risco de me fazer chegar atrasada.

Na manhã seguinte, ele me acordou cedo, ignorando meus apelos que ele me deixasse faltar apenas mais um dia de aula. Desta vez, porém, Edward decidiu puxar o cartão padrasto, para minha grande consternação e insistiu para que eu seja grata que ele não tivesse me feito ir no dia anterior. Eu meio que queria fazer beicinho, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Prova finais estavam chegando em uma semana e, em seguida, formatura, então eu não podia me dar ao luxo de perder muito mais, ou eu ia correr o risco de foder minhas notas.

"Ah, eu quase esqueci. Aqui está o telefone de volta."

Depois de escorregar meu celular na minha bolsa, eu olhei e vi Edward removendo um novo smartphone da caixa.

"O que fez Renee querer esmagar o seu telefone na outra noite?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

"Além do fato de que ela é mentalmente instável, eu diria que era porque ela arrancou-o da minha mão, na esperança de encontrar alguma evidência incriminadora e quando ela não encontrou isso, se irritou," Edward explicou.

Eu não tinha palavras para quão fudido tudo com a minha mãe tinha se tornado. Ultimamente ela parecia totalmente certificável.

"Você se importaria de me deixar na casa da Rose essa manhã?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que seria inconveniente para Edward ter que me levar até a escola quando Rose poderia me dar uma carona.

"Claro. Preciso chegar ao escritório logo de qualquer maneira", respondeu ele distraidamente, seus dedos deslizando pela tela sensível ao toque quando ele ativou seu telefone. "Eu estou fazendo o anúncio para o conselho, hoje, que estamos movendo a sede corporativa para Chicago, o que eu tenho certeza que irá obter um pouco de resistência de alguns dos administradores, mas no final, eu sei que eles vão apoiar minha decisão. "

Ao voltar para a escola, todos pareciam estar interessados em minha viagem para Chicago e em como Northwestern era. Não era como se algum deles tivesse qualquer interesse em participar da mesma faculdade, mas só aconteceu de eu ser a primeira do meu grupo de amigos a ter realmente visitado um campus universitário.

Riley disse oi e sorriu para mim algumas vezes quando passamos um ao outro nos corredores, enquanto sua nova namorada, Vicki, zombou de mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de ameaça. Como se. Depois de ter estado com um homem, com Edward... eu não conseguia olhar para os meninos da minha idade e ter algo diferente de sentimentos platônicos em direção a eles.

Todos pareciam infantis, como garotos para mim, e Edward era um adulto, um homem crescido com experiência e que sabia como brincar com o meu corpo como um instrumento afinado, como me fazer vir e gritar seu nome, para não mencionar o fato de que ele me amava. A maioria desses meninos só estava preocupada com a obtenção de seus paus molhados. Apaixonar-se, provavelmente, não entrava em seus pensamentos com muita frequência.

"Você precisa de uma carona de volta para a marina depois da escola?" Rose perguntou, tirando-me do meu transe induzido por Edward.

"Uh... provavelmente. Deixe-me ver", eu respondi tendo-a a me acompanhar até o meu armário. A escola obrigou-nos a manter nossos telefones lá durante as aulas.

Uma vez que eu o liguei, eu estava prestes a enviar um texto rápido para Edward para ver se ele iria deixar o trabalho a qualquer hora em breve, mas um novo alerta de correio de voz veio.

Era Renee.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Só pra avisar**

**Essa fic ja ta em reta final**

**Só, acho que mais 10 cap pra acabar :'(**

**Que triste ne**

**Mas vamos curtir as ultimas emoções desse casal mega pervo ;)**


	98. Chapter 97

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 97**_

_**•**__**Bella Swan •**_

_Bella... Eu estou... Eu sinto muito. A outra noite... Eu não era eu mesma... eu não devia ter te batido ou te feito sair assim. Por favor, não me odeie... só... só volte para casa em breve, querida, para que possamos conversar._

O tenor trêmulo de sua voz tornou evidente que ela estava chorando, enquanto meu corpo tremia de raiva quando eu repeti a mensagem uma última vez. Uma vez que eu a deletei, eu contemplei quebrar meu cartão SIM para que ela não pudesse me ligar de volta.

"Eu tenho certeza que ela se sente culpada, Bella. Quero dizer, sim ela é uma vadia gananciosa infiel, mas ela ainda é sua mãe", Rose racionalizou, na tentativa de ser a voz da razão, e me ajudar com a minha raiva.

"Há muita merda entre nós agora Mesmo que eu estivesse pensando em perdoá-la. - O que eu não estou - ela vai esquecer sua culpa, assim que ela descobrir que eu sou a 'vadia' que está com o seu marido", argumentei. "É melhor assim."

"Para quem, Bella? Eu sei que você só quer que tudo isso acabe, mas você está realmente indo para Chicago com Edward sabendo sua mãe vai passar o resto de sua vida acreditando que ela é a razão pela qual você nunca a contatará novamente ou você terá a coragem de lhe dizer a verdade? "

"Rose," Eu rosnei em advertência, gostando nem um pouco da direção que esta conversa estava indo.

"Olha... eu sinto muito. Eu sei que não é o meu lugar. É só que .. Eu vejo a forma como as coisas estão com você e Renee e eu odeio isso. Você merece ter alguém em sua vida que apoia você como uma mãe deve".

"Você e eu sabemos que Renee não é capaz. Além disso, você e Edward são todo o apoio que eu preciso, Rose. Nada nunca vai mudar com a mulher, e não importa o que eu diga ou faça. Ela sempre foi muito fodidamente egoísta para ser mãe. "

Depois da nossa conversa, eu enviei um texto rápido para Edward para ver que horas ele estaria em casa do trabalho. Infelizmente, não ia ser tão cedo, por isso optei para ir até a casa de Rose sabendo que ela me ajudaria a me atualizar em algumas das aulas que eu tinha perdido nos dois últimos dias.

Isso foi basicamente como o resto da semana tinha passado. Eu recebi alguns textos e mensagens de voz de Renee, aqui e ali, os quais consistiam dela me perguntando onde eu estava, o que estava fazendo. Francamente, me chocou, pois foi mais do que ela tinha falado comigo em anos, além de todo o tempo que ela passava tentando me convencer a experimentar as mais novas dietas da moda ou comprar alguma roupa ridiculamente cara.

Não importava, no entanto. Eu já tinha decidido que eu não iria vê-la. Muito pouco, muito tarde...

Como o fim de semana se aproximava, as tentativas de Renee para me atingir continuaram. Uma noite, ela ainda parou na casa de Rose para ver se eu estava lá, esperando que eu chegasse em casa, mas a Sra. Hale disse a ela que, além de algumas visitas, eu não tinha ficado lá. Renee ficou chocada e confusa, certa de que eu não teria ido para qualquer outro lugar.

Assim que ela percebeu que a Sra. Hale não estava mentindo, ela queria saber onde eu estava. Felizmente, a mãe de Rose veio através de mim, dizendo que ela não sabia de nada.

O pior foi quando eu recebi uma ligação irritada de Riley sexta à noite querendo saber por que minha mãe tinha ido à sua casa procurando por mim. Aparentemente, Vicki tinha estado lá na hora, e tão insegura em sua nova relação como ela estava, entendeu errado, pensando que Riley e eu ainda víamos um ao outro escondido. Uma vez que ele tinha explicado a minha mãe e Vicki que ele e eu já não éramos um casal, Renee saiu não tendo ideia de onde me encontrar.

Quando eu disse a Edward o que aconteceu, ele tinha certeza de que Renee iria ligá-lo em seguida procurando por mim, mas eu tinha certeza que ela iria se cansar e desistir antes que isso acontecesse.

Não foi até o domingo seguinte que Renee mordeu a bala e ligou para Edward, assim como ele pensou que ela iria. Tão chocada quanto eu estava, eu percebi que era devido ao fato de que eu ainda tinha que responder a uma única das suas chamadas ou mensagens.

Mãe não gosta de ser ignorada.

Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus, procurando o meu rosto com cautela para ver qual a minha reação seria, depois de ter olhado para a tela para ver quem estava ligando. Sem palavras, seus olhos me disseram tudo o que eu precisava saber. Eu balancei a cabeça, sabendo que ele não aceitaria a ligação até que ele soubesse que eu estava bem.

"Renee", ele respondeu, seu tom cortante e frio.

Em seguida, o silêncio.

Parecia que minha mãe tinha muito a dizer, porque Edward estava ali ouvindo em silêncio pelo que pareceram vários minutos.

"Só assim... você não está indo lutar comigo?" Edward perguntou, a única emoção na voz dele era um pouco de sinal de surpresa.

De repente, a expressão de Edward mudou, os olhos virando escuros e tempestuosos, mas antes da sua raiva poder chegar a níveis atômicos, eu passei meus braços em torno da sua cintura, na esperança de acalmá-lo.

"Claro que você vai conseguir o dinheiro que combinamos, embora eu não acho que você merece a porra de um centavo por essa merda que você puxou a outra noite. Você sabe muito bem malditamente o que você fez... O rosto de Bella tinha a porra da marca da sua mão impressa nele... Pare de chorar, porra... você tem sorte que é tudo o que aconteceu... se Bella não tivesse empurrado de volta, eu a teria levado até a delegacia de polícia para prestar queixa de agressão contra a sua bunda estúpida... absolutamente não... ela é legalmente uma adulta, então você não tem palavra a dizer onde ela mora .. se ela quisese falar com você, ela teria respondido seu telefone quando ligou hoje cedo ou uma das outras centena de vezes que você ligou. Acho que é o melhor, já que ela está indo embora no final do verão, depois de tudo. "

Edward beliscou a ponte de seu nariz, antes de suspirar pesadamente. "Tudo bem... vamos nos encontrar no escritório de Jenks 'ao meio-dia. Traga o seu advogado se você acha que precisa." Com isso, Edward bateu com o punho na bancada, o som me assustando.

"Cristo, Linda, eu sinto muito", desculpou-se rapidamente quando a raiva desapareceu, e seu corpo caiu contra mim.

"Está tudo bem... ela me deixa da mesma forma, às vezes."

"Não se preocupe, Linda... tudo isso vai acabar logo."


	99. Chapter 98

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 98**_

_**• **__**Bella Swan •**_

Muito para minha surpresa e de Edward, Renee estava sendo bastante civilizada, nos últimos dias, e assim como ela prometeu, havia concordado em um divórcio incontestado. Eles acabaram resolvendo tudo fora do tribunal e Renee tinha tomado, sem argumento, a oferta de uma quantia de recompensa de dez por cento de seus ativos financeiros pessoais, a metade do preço de venda da casa, suas roupas e jóias, bem como o Porsche de Edward.

Francamente, me enojei que Renee estava ficando com muito, mas Edward me assegurou que ele estava esperando ela chegar gananciosa e tentar mais, que dez por cento e metade da casa parecia como uma barganha para ele. Eu ainda não gosto disso, mas eu também sabia que o dinheiro de Edward estava fazendo mais do que aplacar Renee, estava comprando a nossa liberdade.

Uma vez que ambas as partes haviam assinado na linha pontilhada tudo o que restava a fazer era esperar. Levaria 90 dias antes do divórcio estar terminado e, em seguida, Edward seria livre.

Os dias que antecederam a minha formatura foram interessantes para dizer o mínimo. Renee tinha deixado uma mensagem final a dizer-me que ela estava vindo para me ver pegar meu diploma, e, desde então, haviam cessado as ligações.

Charlie realmente me ligou algumas vezes tentando coordenar um jantar de celebração com Edward e Renee, então acabei por ter de ser a única a dar a notícia de sua separação recente. Charlie não parecia tão surpreso.

"Então isso vai ser apenas nós três, então?" ele perguntou com cautela, provavelmente não muito entusiasmado com a idéia de gastar qualquer quantidade de tempo na mesma sala com Renee.

"Nah... só eu e você, a menos que você gostaria que Edward viesse?" Eu ofereci sem pensar. Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu queria me dar um tapa por sugerir tal coisa.

Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que iria entrar para a história como o jantar mais estranho de todos os tempos.

"Edward? Achei que você disse que ele e Renee estavam se divorciando?" Charlie perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"Edward é um cara legal, mas agora que penso nisso, talvez não seja uma idéia tão quente. Pode ferir os sentimentos da mamãe, se nós convidarmos Edward em vez dela," eu menti, sabendo que Renee não daria um a mínima. Se poupando de passar algum tempo com ele.

"O que aconteceu .. entre Renee e Edward? Isso é... se você não se importa de eu perguntar."

Fiquei surpresa com o interesse de Charlie. Ele raramente questionava sobre Renee.

"Bem..." Eu comecei, não tendo certeza se eu deveria dizer a ele a verdade. Claro, eu não ia falar do meu relacionamento com Edward, de jeito nenhum, mas eu considerei lhe contar sobre Renee. Eu me perguntei se ele poderia ter todas as respostas sobre ela e Phil e por que eles se separaram após o colegial. "É uma espécie de confusão..."

Depois disso, eu disse a Charlie tudo, exceto a parte sobre eu ser a mulher que Edward tinha se apaixonado.

Charlie ficou quase silencioso, ouvindo atentamente quando eu repassava os acontecimentos da semana anterior. "Eu a odeio", disse a Charlie, meio que esperando que ele me repreendesse por ter dito uma coisa dessas.

"Isso faz dois de nós", ele rebateu secamente e suspirou. Só a partir de seu tom eu poderia dizer que nossa conversa estava prestes a ficar pesada. "Eu sei que eu não fui... Eu não fui muito um pai para você nestes últimos anos. Renee tornou as coisas difíceis... depois... que vocês duas me pegaram."

Eu fiz uma careta, me perguntando se eu tinha viajado para algum universo alternativo louco ou algo assim. Onde diabos ele estava indo com isso?

"Na época, eu sabia que você era muito jovem para entender e quando você era mais velha o tempo para dizer-lhe havia passado. Pensei que iria apenas confundi-la e feri-la mais...", disse ele enigmaticamente"... mas agora você está mais velha e eu acho que... Eu acho que é hora de você ouvir a verdade. "


	100. Chapter 99

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 99**_

_**• **__**Bella Swan •**_

"O que você está falando?"

"Eu nunca fui a primeira escolha de Renee," ele começou "O homem que ela queria era mais interessado no que ele poderia ganhar com o casamento do que encontrar o amor. Dessa forma, eu diria que Renee e Phil eram perfeitos um para o outro, mas a sua mãe não foi sempre... como ela está agora. Ela costumava ser boa e tão enérgica. Quando Phil se casou com Charlotte, sua mãe finalmente concordou com um encontro comigo. Eu sabia que ela nunca iria me amar como ela amou Phil, mas eu era jovem, ingênuo eu pensei que ela iria eventualmente crescer para me amar, especialmente quando ela ficou grávida de você, mas nada parecia mudar, e Renee só cresceu a me odiar, disse que eu a sufoquei".

A revelação de Charlie sobre Renee e Phil foi nada menos do que eu suspeitava desde que Edward me contou sobre o seu envolvimento antigo. A família Higginbotham estava longe de ser tão rica como Charlotte Stratton, para não mencionar o fato de que eles não tinham laços políticos enquanto o pai de Charlotte tinha servido dois mandatos no Senado.

"Eu honestamente não sei o que Renee esperava ganhar a não ser uma saída de nosso casamento. Uma que a fizesse parecer uma vítima. A mulher... Eu sei que você não se lembra dela, mas seu nome era Sue e ela era minha secretária. Sua mãe sabia que eu estava atraído por ela, mas eu nunca tive a intenção de agir sobre esses sentimentos. Eu respeitava Renee e nossos votos demais, mas sua mãe tinha planos próprios. "

Meus pensamentos foram cambaleando quando Charlie compartilhou esses, francamente, detalhes íntimos sobre sua vida.

"Renee pagou Sue para me seduzir."

Eu engasguei em voz alta, de forma alguma esperando as palavras que tinham acabado de sair da boca do meu pai.

"Agora eu não estou dizendo que eu era inocente em tudo isso, mas com a forma como a sua mãe tinha me tratado durante meses, eu estava sozinho, Bella, e Sue, uma mulher que eu estava desesperadamente atraído, passou a estar lá quando eu precisava de alguém. "

Por mais que eu quisesse estar com raiva de Charlie por cair em tentação, eu sabia muito bem que às vezes você simplesmente não podia ajudar a si mesmo.

"Não foi uma coincidência não é?" Perguntei-lhe, depois de ter suspeitado por muito tempo que Renee, de alguma forma sabia o que estaria acontecendo entre Charlie e sua secretária quando nós dois atravessamos as portas naquela manhã. "Não foi por acaso que chegamos em casa, quando nós voltamos, foi?"

"Tenho medo que não. Depois do que aconteceu, Sue estava tão horrorizada que Renee tinha permitido que a nossa filha de seis anos testemunhasse nós dois que, mais tarde, ela se sentiu tão culpada que ela quebrou e me contou tudo sobre o plano de sua mãe para me pegar traindo e que nunca incluiu você se envolver, mas a essa altura já era tarde demais, o dano já estava feito "

"Você deveria ter me dito, pai", eu soluçava, incapaz de conter as lágrimas fluindo. "Você me fez pensar que tudo o que... essas coisas sobre você por todos esses anos. Você deixou Renee me dizer que você era um pai terrível e você não fez nada, mas perpetuou essa mentira."

"Eu pensei que estava fazendo o que era melhor para você no momento. Em retrospecto, eu sei que estava errado, e eu estou tão arrependido, Bells", ele engasgou, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava chorando tanto quanto eu estava, especialmente depois de ouvi-lo me chamar de Bells novamente. Ele não tinha me chamado por esse nome desde que eu era uma garotinha. "Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e mudar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Teria sido para lutar por você, mas eu não podia imaginar levar uma menina para longe de sua mãe. Eu só... Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Sinto muito."

"Eu não estou pronta para perdoá-lo ainda... mas agora eu entendo... Eu me sinto como talvez pudéssemos... Eu não sei... talvez tentar ter algum tipo de relacionamento. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que isso," eu disse a ele, sabendo que com toda a probabilidade, comigo deixando Chicago no outono, Charlie e eu realmente não iríamos ver muito um ao outro pelos próximos anos.

"Sim, Bells. Eu gostaria muito. Muito."

Quando Edward chegou em casa naquele dia, eu disse a ele tudo sobre o telefonema com Charlie, não poupando nenhum detalhe quando eu retransmiti o que ele me disse sobre esse dia, há tantos anos.

"Jesus", Edward murmurou, seus olhos perplexos e com raiva. "Como é que eu não vi isso? Como eu pude ter sido um juiz tão pobre de caráter?"

Suas palavras tinham me preocupado, com medo que ele ia perguntar a mesma coisa sobre mim, se a sua completa perda de confiança em Renee faria duvidar do amor que tinha florescido entre nós dois, mas eu não mencionei as minhas preocupações, decidindo que eu gastaria todos os dias para garantir que Edward nunca duvidasse de meu amor ou intenções.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Genteeeeeee Renée é pior do que eu pensava Oo**

**Que mulher horrivel**

**Pobre Charlie :(**

**Bora comentar povo**


	101. Chapter 100

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 100**_

_**• **__**Bella Swan •**_

No dia antes da formatura, Edward tinha levado um grupo de mudança para a casa para pegar todas as nossas coisas, a maioria das quais acabaram colocadas em um edifício de armazenamento até que fosse hora de ir para Chicago no próximo mês.

Eu ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer na medida em que estava preocupada com situações de moradia. Edward tinha me garantido que ele estaria mais do que bem com isso se eu queria ter minha própria casa, então eu teria algum espaço para crescer, para me sentir confortável convidando amigos da minha idade, em um lugar onde eu poderia ir e vir como eu quisesse. Sua maior preocupação era que ele não queria ficar no caminho de eu curtir meus anos de faculdade, e não era como se ele não estaria vivendo nas proximidades.

Meu primeiro instinto foi dizer a ele que ele estava louco, se ele achava que eu queria viver em qualquer lugar sem ele, mas eu sabia que ele gostaria mais se eu considerasse minhas opções como uma adulta madura. Então, em vez disso, eu decidi esperar mais algumas semanas antes de eu lhe dar o ok para comprar aquela grande besta de apartamento que a corretora de imóveis nos mostrou primeiro. Para a maioria dos casais, duas semanas eram provavelmente muito cedo na relação de viver juntos, mas Edward e eu tínhamos compartilhado o mesmo teto pelos últimos três anos.

Depois que Edward voltou do local de armazenamento, eu estava emocionada ao descobrir que ele tinha trazido várias malas de roupas de ambos os nossos armários, bem como o pequeno vestido cor de rosa que eu tinha usado na noite de Gala. Desde que era a peça mais bonita de roupas que eu tinha, eu decidi usá-lo debaixo do meu vestido de formatura na esperança de que Edward poderia se aproveitar de mim naquela noite.

O sorriso sexy no rosto me disse que ele ia ter dificuldade em manter suas mãos fora de meu corpo pelas próximas horas.

Quando eu me apressei todos os meus colegas estavam a encontrar nossos lugares, depois de ter sido deixada, eu não vi ninguém da minha família até que logo após eles chamaram meu nome para me dar o meu diploma.

Ao contrário da maioria dos outros alunos, eu realmente não tenho uma torcida. As vozes que gritavam em louvor da minha conquista estavam espalhadas por todo o auditório obrigando-me a virar a cabeça comicamente para pesquisá-los todos. No final, os meus olhos pousaram em Edward, e eu nem sequer tentei desviar o olhar, não me importando que vissem a adoração nos meus olhos.

Após a cerimônia, Charlie foi o primeiro a me encontrar no mar de vestidos vermelhos. Embora ainda fosse um pouco estranho, eu fechei a distância entre nós, deixando meus braços envolverem em torno de meu pai pela primeira vez em pelo menos dez anos. Eu estava cansada de estar decepcionada com a minha família. "Eu te amo, pai".

"Sim, eu também Bells," ele respondeu, apertando-me ainda mais apertado.

Sobre o ombro de Charlie, notei Edward nos observando, esperando pacientemente com um sorriso torto em seu lindo rosto. Eu sabia que ele não queria interromper o nosso momento.

Com um sorriso animado, acenei para ele se juntar a nós, assim que Charlie se afastou do nosso abraço.

"Charlie," Edward reconheceu educadamente, pegando a mão do meu pai.

"Cullen", ele respondeu, dando um olhar a Edward que era para ser intimidante, mas só conseguiu me fazer rir por causa da forma como o seu bigode se contraiu em resposta a dizer o sobrenome de Edward.

Tão nervoso quanto eu esperava que ele estivesse, Edward não parecia nem um pouco perturbado.

"Você se junta a eu e a Bells para o jantar?" Charlie perguntou. Jantar com o papai tinha deslizado completamente da minha mente, e por mais que eu quisesse apenas voltar para o barco e deixar que Edward tivesse seu caminho safado comigo pelos próximos dias, eu estava meio que ansiosa para falar um pouco mais com meu pai.

"Nah... Eu acho que eu estou indo para casa agora. Você vai me ligar mais tarde certo, Bella?" Edward respondeu, seus olhos encontrando os meus.

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça, sabendo que o desejo em minha voz estaria óbvio se eu tentasse falar.

"Venha aqui", Edward disse finalmente, me puxando para um breve abraço, de modo a não despertar suspeitas "Estou tão orgulhoso de você."

Assim que Edward saiu, eu vi Charlie olhando para mim estranhamente, e eu tinha que saber se ele tinha descoberto. A maneira como seus olhos se estreitaram, em Edward, a coisa toda do bigode contraindo. O homem podia ser tão perspicaz, às vezes, e eu tive que me perguntar se ele foi talvez um policial ou detetive em outra vida, ao invés de um contador.

Se Charlie achava que havia algo acontecendo entre Edward e eu, felizmente, ele não fez nenhuma menção. Em vez disso, sua guarda subiu e seu olhar se tornou duro no instante em que seus olhos se encontraram em alguém ou alguma coisa atrás de mim.

"Bella, querida... podemos conversar?"

Minha cabeça virou na direção da voz, reconhecendo a sua dona imediatamente.

"Não tenho nada a dizer para você, Renee. Eu não quero falar com você. Eu não quero ouvir de você. Eu nem quero olhar para você", zombei de desgosto.

"Mantenha sua voz baixa," Renee assobiou, seus olhos correndo para trás e para todas as pessoas olhando para ela. Uma vez que ela estava certa que nossa conversa não estava atraindo atenção indesejada, ela começou em seu discurso. "Isso é ridículo Isabella Marie. Eu disse que sentia muito, então agora eu acho que é hora de você voltar para casa." Renee estendeu a mão, agarrando o meu braço com força, seus dedos ósseos cavando meu pulso dolorosamente.

Enfurecido, Charlie deu um passo ameaçador em direção a ela, assim como eu me puxando para fora de seu alcance. "Fique longe de mim", rosnei, minha voz baixa e perigosa. Sem dizer mais nada, coloquei o meu braço em volta do meu pai deixando-a saber qual lado eu tinha escolhido.

Depois de um momento Renee ficou quieta, e toda a cor parecia escorrer do rosto com os olhos fixos na minha proximidade com Charlie. Levou apenas um breve momento para a realização nascer em seu rosto, a expressão lembrando-me da maneira que eu pareci depois que ela me deu um tapa em um ataque de fúria de bêbado. Ela sabia que Charlie tinha me contado a verdade sobre o que tinha feito, o que ela me permitiu testemunhar. Ela sabia que eu sabia. Tudo.

O rosto dela caiu e eu nunca tinha a visto parecer mais humilhada em toda a minha vida.

Eu não poderia ter me importado menos.

"Você está pronto para ir, papai? Estou morrendo de fome."

Sem outra palavra, Charlie e eu andamos em direção ao seu carro.

Renee não seguiu.


	102. Chapter 101

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**CAPÍTULO 101**_

_**• **__**Bella Swan •**_

_Um mês depois..._

"Então... você se lembra do leilão silencioso que eu licitei na Gala?" Edward perguntou timidamente, quando ele me ajudou a lacrar as caixas que estava planejando levar conosco para Chicago na manhã seguinte.

Um sorriso malicioso espalhou em meu rosto, quando eu pensei sobre no que ele poderia ter dado lance "Eu estava muito distraída naquela noite... você pode ter que refrescar minha memória," eu provoquei.

"Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa, mas agora que você está ficando mais perto de Charlie eu não tinha certeza se era algo que você ainda quer fazer...", disse ele, arrastando-se, deixando-me confusa. "É duas semanas, durante as férias de inverno... no Brasil... bem ao largo da costa do Brasil, em uma ilha particular para ser mais preciso."

"Puta merda... uma ilha inteira?" Eu gritei um pouco, imaginando Edward para mim, nu 24 horas por dia, e todas as coisas imundas que eu queria fazer com ele.

"Sim, mas eu não tinha certeza agora... como se talvez você quisesse voltar para Seattle... passar o Natal com Charlie?"

Naquele lembrete meu rosto caiu. Por um lado, eu queria ser egoísta e fazer isso por mim, mas por outro lado, eu ainda não tinha me esquecido de como Charlie me tratou ao longo dos anos, e que ele não tinha lutado por mim quando Renee me levou embora. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando ser melhor e agora que tínhamos nos reconectado um pouco, eu sabia que ia machucá-lo se eu não, pelo menos, fizesse um esforço para passar as férias com ele.

"Hmm... talvez pudéssemos fazer as duas coisas?" Eu sugeri esperançosamente.

"Tudo bem .. ainda temos tempo para decidir, no caso de você mudar de ideia ou qualquer outra coisa."

"Então... uma ilha privada?" Eu perguntei depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Edward olhou para cima da caixa que ele estava embalando, seus olhos questionadores encontrando os meus. "Sim... pertence a um dos benfeitores. Eles doou por aquelas poucas semanas para ajudar a levantar mais dinheiro para a Fundação Cullen."

"Eu estava pensando... já que é privado e tudo... talvez eu deveria usar o meu pequeno biquíni verde... e talvez desta vez você não terá que esconder a sua... reação . "

"Hmm... por mais tentador que isso possa parecer... eu posso querer impor uma política de nenhuma roupa ", ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Bem, o que dizer quando eu me bronzear? Eu não tenho certeza se quero uma queimadura na minha bunda", eu provoquei, sabendo que eu provavelmente estaria muito ocupada atacando Edward para sexo para sequer pensar em me bronzear.

"Claro que não... essa é a minha parte favorita. Eu não acho que eu poderia suportá-lo, se isso de repente estiver fora dos limites, para espancar e apertar."

Eu ri um pouco, meu rosto ficando rosa com o pensamento de Edward amuado porque eu tinha uma queimadura em sua "parte favorita."

Foi então que um pensamento me ocorreu, fazendo-me pensar em algo que eu quase esqueci ao longo dos últimos meses.

"Sua parte favorita? É isso mesmo? " Eu perguntei curiosamente, antes de me virar, olhando-o por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu mexia meus quadris de uma forma sugestiva.

De repente, o olhar de Edward virou escuro e tempestuoso, a luxúria em seus olhos inconfundíveis.

Meu coração começou a bater rapidamente no meu peito, animada que minha provocação tinha despertado o animal de sua gaiola. Antes que eu percebesse, Edward tinha me prendido contra a parede, espalmando minha bunda mais ou menos, com os dedos esfregando e apertando quando ele não conseguia o suficiente. Sua boca se fechou sobre meu pescoço, sugando e mordiscando, a respiração quente e pesada na minha pele.

"Nós tínhamos e-estado nesta posição... antes" Engoli em seco e gaguejei, quase sem fôlego a partir da forma gananciosa que ele estava me segurando.

"Mmmm", ele gemeu contra o meu pescoço antes de triturar seu pau duro contra a minha bunda, aparentemente perdido em sensação.

"Naquele dia... na cozinha", eu continuei, mal sendo capaz de me impedir de ceder ao desejo de deixar ele me foder ali mesmo. "Lembra papai? " Com o divórcio ainda dois meses longe de ser definitivo, tecnicamente, Edward ainda era meu padrasto, um fato que eu, ocasionalmente, gostava de provocá-lo sobre.

"Fodidamente sim, Linda", ele rosnou, aparentemente, apenas prestando atenção a última parte da nossa conversa praticamente unilateral.

Eu o rebolava em mim um pouco, virando-me em seus braços, deixando-o atordoado e excitado. Nesse estado, não demorou muito para reverter as nossas posições até que eu era a pessoa empurrando as costas de Edward contra a parede.

Com minhas mãos apertadas contra o seu peito, eu fechei os olhos com ele, sentindo uma pequena emoção em estar no controle. "Diga-me," eu exigi "Diga-me o que você estava pensando naquela manhã na cozinha."

"Porra... Bella," ele gemeu, desviando o olhar um pouco com vergonha.

Eu envolvi minhas mãos em volta do pescoço para alavancagem, moldando os meus lábios contra os dele por um momento antes de me afastar novamente. "Por favor, diga-me. Que eu preciso saber."

"Você sabe... Linda... você tinha que saber que eu sabia que era você. Talvez isso me faz um maldito pervertido, mas eu não poderia evitar", ele murmurou, me puxando com força contra ele, pressionando seu pau duro insistentemente contra a minha barriga. "Era como o fodido Havaí tudo de novo, só que dessa vez, eu simplesmente não tive a força para resistir mais."

"Mas você me disse..." Engoli em seco, lembrando de como eu fiquei devastada quando ele me disse que o toque íntimo era para minha mãe.

"Eu menti."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Que papai safado kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**As pervas que falaram que ele sabia que era a Bella adivinhou e isso foi, a maioria kkkkk**


	103. Epílogo PT 1

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**Epílogo PT. 1**_

_**• Bella Swan •**_

"Olá, Linda," Edward sussurrou no momento em que meus olhos se abriram. Era cedo. Realmente cedo.

"Mais cinco minutos", eu gemi, enterrando a cabeça na maciez do travesseiro mais próximo.

"Levante-se. Nós temos de pegar um avião", disse ele com um pouco mais de força, para o que eu rolei e mostrei a língua para ele antes de puxar o edredom sobre a minha cabeça.

"Eu só acabei de te chamar de linda e agora você está agindo como uma pirralha arrogante", ele rosnou, puxando o edredom do meu corpo.

Antes que eu pudesse administrar uma reação Senti sua mão descer na minha bunda, me fazendo ganir de surpresa. "Hey!" Eu gritei, esfregando minha bunda dolorida. "Você não pode fazer isso..."

"Sério?" ele provocou, deixando pairar aberta a palma da mão sobre a minha bunda como se estivesse indo golpear a mim novamente.

"É realmente..." Eu disse, indignada, empurrando minhas mãos atrás de mim protetoramente. "Além disso, você não é mesmo meu pai mais."

"Aja como uma moleca e você vai ser espancada", disse Edward com um sorriso hipócrita no rosto fodidamente quente.

"Aja como um mau pai e você não vai ter o seu pau sugado mais!" Retruquei, amando o modo como aquele sorriso desapareceu e se transformou em medo diante dos meus olhos.

"Hmm... Eu diria que estamos em um impasse", ele decidiu, depois de ter realizado tudo o que ele estava a perder. "De qualquer maneira... você está acordada agora, para levantar-se e vestir-se." Revirando os olhos alegremente, eu saí da cama tão pronta como eu podia estar para enfrentar o dia que eu estava temendo por semanas.

Edward e eu estávamos voltando para Washington pela primeira vez desde agosto.

Charlie tinha estado bastante animado ao saber que estávamos fazendo uma parada em Seattle antes de pegar um voo para o Brasil, e embora eu não estivesse muito entusiasmada, o fato de que ele queria passar um tempo comigo era bastante agradável.

Eu só não tenho motivo para evitá-lo mais.

O voo para Seattle parecia ir tão rápido. Edward fez o seu melhor para manter meus pensamentos ocupados, mas ele sabia que eu estava além de me distrair, e tinha estado por um tempo. Não era sobre ver Charlie que estava me deixando preocupada. Renee tinha começado a me ligar de novo.

Após a formatura, eu não tinha notícias dela há meses. Mesmo quando o tempo de espera decorreu em seu divórcio e de Edward, ela permaneceu em silêncio.

Isso poderia ter tido algo a ver com o estado civil do prefeito Dwyer, e o fato de que Charlotte tinha milagrosamente dado uma guinada para melhor. Ou talvez fosse porque Edward tinha sido obrigado por lei a divulgar o fato de que ele tinha comprado um apartamento em Chicago - onde Renee sabia que eu estava frequentando a faculdade, pensei que poderia ter sido o fato de que Renee sabia que eu odiava suas entranhas pelo que ela tinha feito - por me privar do meu pai e uma chance de uma vida familiar normal, quando ela a trocou por uma que foi baseada em bens materiais e mentiras.

Seja qual fosse razão, não tinha sido suficiente para impedi-la de me ligar pelo menos uma vez por semana, nas últimas quatro semanas.

Claro que eu ignorei as chamadas, mas agora que tanto tempo se passou, e algumas dessas feridas começavam a curar, eu pensei de volta para aquele dia na escola e o que Rose me falou sobre dizer a Renee a verdade.

A pergunta que eu tive que me fazer era se Renee ou não merecia aliviar sua consciência, ou se dizer a ela sobre Edward e eu iria mesmo fazer a diferença.

Não era como se ela já foi apaixonada por Edward, talvez por isso, agora que eles já não eram casados, ela não daria a mínima. Seja qual for o caso, eu percebi que era hora de eu descobrir. Era hora de dizer a minha mãe a verdade.

Edward e eu tínhamos passado a noite na casa de Charlie desfrutando de um jantar caseiro agradável preparado por sua noiva, Emily - uma mulher doce, que corou e riu sobre tudo o que meu pai disse. Normalmente, eu teria achado o seu comportamento irritante, mas Emily era tão legal, que eu não podia evitar a só gostar dela. Foi bom ver o meu pai com uma mulher que não era uma cadela uma vez.

Edward tinha acabado de se mover para me passar as batatas cremosas quando meu celular vibrou no meu bolso, me assustando.

"Olá", eu respondi rapidamente, sem olhar para ver quem estava ligando.

"B-Bella?" A voz de minha mãe atordoada respondeu do outro lado da linha e eu quase desliguei na realização, e eu teria se eu não tivesse estado curiosa para descobrir o que ela queria. Suas mensagens de voz e textos sempre foram tão enigmáticas, geralmente só ela me pedindo para, por favor, ligá-la de volta - nunca por que eu deveria.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei duramente quando ela não começou imediatamente a falar. Todas as conversas na mesa de jantar cessaram com a mudança abrupta no meu comportamento.

"Eu só... Eu queria ter certeza de que você estava... umm... teria um bom Natal", explicou ela sem convicção.

"Corte a besteira", eu sussurrei asperamente, antes de deixar a mesa para que eu pudesse falar com Renée em privado. "O que. Você.. Quer?"

"Eu... eu ouvi que você estava voltando para casa para as férias."

"Agora, onde diabos você ouviu isso?" Eu bati, lívida que ela tinha, aparentemente, encontrado alguma maneira de manter o controle sobre mim.

"Phil poderia ter mencionado de passagem... ele disse que você... que você estava planejando parar e ver Charlotte enquanto você estivesse aqui."

Claro Renee ainda estava em contato com esse babaca. Eu estava tentada a dizer a Charlotte o que o seu marido bastardo andava fazendo enquanto ela estava morrendo no hospital, mas eu sabia que, em última análise, não era o meu lugar.

"Então você ainda está transando com o nosso antigo prefeito? " Eu zombei.

"Ahh... não... ele decidiu ficar com... com Charlotte," Renee choramingou como se eu sentisse muito por sua perda ou algo assim.

"Eu só queria saber se você pode parar aqui... Eu comprei presentes para você."

'Eu não acho que seria adequado... " Silêncio. "Olha... Eu não tenho o dia todo para falar. Edward e eu estamos jantando com Charlie e sua noiva," eu disse a ela friamente, sem me importar se ela poderia finalmente abrir os olhos e perceber que Edward e eu estávamos juntos". Eu sabia que ela estava tão envolvida na obtenção de dinheiro e à espera de Charlotte morrer para que ela pudesse ficar com Phil, que o fato de que o marido e a filha estavam transando tinha passado completamente despercebido.

"Edward?" ela pediu idiotamente.

"Você é cega, Renee? Não é óbvio?"

"Mas Edward disse...", ela sussurrou, sua voz sumindo. "Ele disse que se apaixonou..."

"Eu - Renee ... Edward se apaixonou por mim."

A chamada não tinha terminado, mas a outra linha tinha, mais uma vez, ficado em silêncio. Sem dúvida, eu sabia que, desta vez, eu nunca iria ouvi-la novamente.

"Adeus Renee", eu sussurrei antes de terminar a chamada e retornar de volta para a cozinha para desfrutar de um jantar com a minha família.

^ * / HB \ * ^

Edward tinha saído por algumas horas para jantar com alguns colegas que tinham ficado no escritório de Seattle, e Emily tinha ido lá em cima para dar a meu pai e eu um pouco de tempo sozinhos.

"Ele é um bom homem", disse Charlie depois de tomar um grande gole de vinho, "porém, um pouco velho demais para 19 anos de idade."

A carranca de bola murcha que ameaçou aparecer no meu rosto estava prestes a fazer uma aparição antes de Charlie continuar. "Mas... eu não posso negar o quão feliz vocês dois parecem fazer um ao outro."

"Eu o amo, papai." Isso é tudo o que importa de qualquer maneira.

"Eu sei, Bells, eu sei", respondeu ele com um suspiro antes de bater na minha perna, o que indicava que ele tinha dito o seu texto e não o faria de novo.

^ * / HB \ * ^

"Você está pronta para ir, Linda?" Edward perguntou quando foi chegando perto de hora de estar no aeroporto. Depois de passar algumas horas com Charlotte, Edward tinha vindo para me pegar, então tivemos tempo de sobra para chegar ao nosso voo. Como era um voo internacional, tivemos que chegar algumas horas mais cedo, especialmente porque o aeroporto estava no limite de lidar com todos os viajantes de férias.

"Assim que estiver pronto."


	104. Epílogo PT 2

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**Epílogo PT. 2**_

_**• Edward Cullen •**_

A resistência foi inútil.

Honestamente, porém, eu deveria estar realmente surpreso?

Provavelmente não, especialmente após a façanha que eu atraí na cozinha naquela manhã quando eu senti Bella e fingi como se eu achasse que ela fosse Renee. Naquele dia, eu senti como se tivesse atingido um mínimo histórico. Foi uma coisa terrível de se fazer, especialmente se considerarmos os sentimentos de Bella, que, na época, tinha sido infelizmente desconhecidos para mim.

Certamente a machucou acreditar que as minhas palavras sedutoras e contato íntimo havia sido feito para a mãe dela.

Eu era um idiota, um idiota com um pau duro, e, foda minha vida... Eu era o pervertido que se apaixonou por sua maldita enteada.

Acima de tudo, porém... eu estava feliz. Ridiculamente feliz.

Depois de anos de namoro e relacionamentos fracassados, uma garota incrível foi empurrada para a minha vida - ela porra me surpreendeu. Por muito tempo, ela foi proibida - uma tentação que tinha sido impossível de resistir. Embora, fosse provável que eu teria feito os meus desejos conhecidos mais cedo, se eu não a assistisse florescer diante de meus olhos de uma estranha, menina de joelhos amassados para a magnífica beleza na minha frente.

Eu lutei contra os sentimentos de auto-aversão e repugnância por tanto tempo, me odiando por cada fantasia ilícita que permiti minha mente hiperativa conjurar noite após noite no meu santuário escritório. Levou muito tempo para chegar a um acordo com esses sentimentos. Mesmo sabendo que a minha linda compartilhava meus desejos escuros não poderia aliviar a culpa que eu sentia por ter perdido o controle com ela, em que nos permitia estar juntos dentro dos laços do meu casamento com outra mulher - embora a desculpa triste, patética para um casamento, que foi totalmente baseado em mentiras e ganância, e sua mãe não menos.

Foi uma situação terrível. Uma que eu teria evitado a todo custo se amor e luxúria que tudo consume não ficasse no caminho do meu controle cuidadoso. Os sentimentos que ela despertou dentro de mim eram como nada do que eu já tinha sentido antes, e o fato foi - quando se tratava de Bella, eu era um homem fraco.

Foi maravilhoso.

Uma vez que tínhamos deixado Charlie, Bella e eu tínhamos tomado a viagem de dezesseis horas de Seattle para São Paulo, onde passamos quase o dia inteiro escondidos em nosso quarto de hotel, curtindo um ao outro antes de sair para que pudéssemos desfrutar de uma noite na cidade.

No início desta manhã eu acordei Bella lembrando-a de que estava quase na hora de conhecer o nosso guia turístico que estaria nos levando para a ilha que compartilharíamos pelas próximas duas semanas.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era o fato de que eu teria a minha menina só para mim – não há escola ou reuniões de negócios ficando no caminho de nosso tempo juntos.

Minha mente correu, imaginando todas as maneiras que eu poderia tomá-la, fazê-la gozar e gritar o meu nome. Eu não podia fodidamente esperar para estar dentro dela, movendo-me duro e rápido, lembrando a minha menina que ela era minha.

"Quanto tempo vai demorar para chegar à ilha a partir daqui?" Bella perguntou quando eu ajudei-a para o iate, tirando meu foco de volta para o seu sorriso animado.

"Considerando o quanto eu estou pronto para ter você espalhando-se e nua na minha frente, eu teria que dizer muito tempo, linda," eu disse a ela, deixando meus lábios escovarem contra seu ouvido.

Um baixo, exalar estremecido era o único som que eu ouvia quando o corpo de Bella pressionou mais perto do meu, tremendo enquanto ela firmou-se e tentou não cair quando o iate começou a afastar-se do cais. "Eu quero você", eu sussurrei em silêncio, de modo que só ela podia ouvir, os nossos lábios a poucos centímetros um do outro.

"Oh Deus ...", ela gemeu quando eu fechei a distância entre nós, beijando-a profundamente, ansiosamente deslizando minha língua em sua boca, amando o jeito que ela gemeu contra meus lábios. Não foi até que eu percebi que meu tesão estava cavando em seu quadril que eu vim para os meus sentidos e relutantemente me afastei antes de pressionar um par de pequenos beijos na ponta do nariz.

Teria sido tão fácil se deixar levar completamente, mas nós não estávamos sozinhos.

Em vez de testar a nossa contenção mais longe, Bella e eu nos amontoamos juntos em um dos bancos da frente, para que fôssemos capazes de ver a ilha melhor, uma vez que veio à tona.

"É tão lindo", ela me disse, inclinando-se mais perto do meu abraço.

Quando a ilha ficou à vista, Bella suspirou, apertando o peito com surpresa.

O casal que tinha nos dado o uso da ilha também tinha graciosamente nos dado acesso ao iate e uma pequena frota de barcos, o que impediria Bella e eu de estarmos presos após o nosso guia ir embora.

Dentro de uma hora, Bella e eu estávamos situados, e toda a nossa bagagem foi bem empilhada perto da porta do maior dos seis quartos enormes - muito mais espaço do que qualquer um de nós necessitava, mas nós não tínhamos reclamações.

Depois de agradecer o nosso guia, eu fiz o meu caminho para o convés de volta onde Bella estava esperando à beira da piscina, recolhendo o material fino da sua bata em suas coxas para que ele não molhasse quando ela entrou na parte rasa.

Meus olhos não poderiam deixar de se arrastar para baixo do comprimento de suas pernas bem torneadas, levando-se em cada centímetro de seda de pele levemente bronzeada.

"Posso me juntar a você?" Eu perguntei, assustando-a tanto que ela deixou cair uma ponta de seu vestido para a água azul cristalina.

"Eu posso voltar para dentro, se você preferir ..." ela começou antes de diminuir, seus olhos encontrando os meus, reconhecendo imediatamente a fome que eu sabia que ela ia encontrar.

Sem dizer nada, cheguei para trás, agarrando a minha camiseta para puxar sobre meus ombros, fodidamente amando que ela me observava tão malditamente atenta.

Depois de lançar a camisa de lado, meus dedos rapidamente afrouxaram os cadarços dos meus calções apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse deslizá-los pelas minhas pernas, deixando-me completamente exposto e aberto para seus olhos devorarem.

A maneira que a menina olhou para mim me tornou selvagem.

Eu sabia que era um homem de boa aparência, atraente, ainda relativamente jovem - as pessoas olhavam, homens e mulheres, mas os olhares lascivos ansiando eram nada em comparação com o desejo puro inalterado que eu encontrei nos olhos de minha linda Bella.

Ela me fez sentir como um deus, e ela era uma deusa ... minha deusa .

Segurando seu olhar, eu espreitava para os degraus que a levaram para dentro da piscina, relaxando assim que meu pé bateu na água, sentindo-me aliviado que a temperatura era perfeita.

Assim que eu estava ali na frente dela, bebendo o seu desejo, o desejo que igualava o meu próprio, meus dedos dançavam sobre a superfície da água, deslizando-a lentamente até que eu encontrei a pele lisa e o tecido molhado.

"Você não quer estragar seu lindo vestido novo, não é, linda?" Eu perguntei a ela, brincando com a bainha, mal capaz de ignorar a vontade de rasgar a roupa fina fora seu pequeno corpo apertado, revelando a carne que era só minha para reclamar.

Mordendo os lábios daquela maneira inocente que me deixava selvagem, ela olhou para mim enquanto eu me erguia sobre seu pequeno corpo, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

"Então você não vai se importar se eu apenas ... escorregar isto fora", eu disse a ela, não estando realmente à espera de qualquer tipo de resposta, muito ansioso para tê-la nua e espalhada em frente a mim.

Assim que eu levantei a bata de seu corpo, expondo os seios nus, meu olhar seguiu cada linha e curva, devorando, saboreando, me sentindo delirar ao pensar que esta menina era minha - que eu nunca pararia de desejá-la dessa maneira.

"Então porra sexy", eu rosnei, dando-lhe um sorriso predatório quando os meus olhos fixaram na junção entre as coxas.

Jesus Cristo. A necessidade tão desgastante de deslizar no seu interior foi rapidamente se tornando esmagadora, fazendo meu pau endurecer ainda mais ao vê-la.

A pequena calcinha branca de Bella tinha ficado molhada na piscina, não deixando nada para a imaginação quando o tecido revelou uma faixa estreita de cabelo aparado em seu monte, e só conseguiu chamar ainda mais os olhos para o material fino agarrado aos lábios nus de sua linda buceta rosa. Minha boceta.

Com pouca consideração para a roupa delicada, eu joguei o vestido encharcado para o convés, uma mão deslizando em sua calcinha antes de eu mesmo ouvir o espatifar úmido de tecido ao bater no chão.

Seus gemidos de prazer eram música para os meus ouvidos, nos meus lábios peguei um mamilo duro, puxando seu corpo para perto do meu, e deslizando minha mão grande em sua calcinha de algodão branco.

"Quero você", ela ofegava alto quanto o meu dedo indicador deslizou sem esforço através de suas dobras escorregadias, encontrando seu pequeno clitóris sensível. "Ah ... bem ali ..." Suas mãos estavam em mim em um flash, deslizando no meu cabelo quando a outra encontrou a minha parte inferior das costas, me incentivando a tomá-la forte e rápido do jeito que tanto amava.

"Diga-me, Linda ..." Eu ordenei, minha voz áspera com necessidade óbvia enquanto eu esfregava a lentamente, brincava com essa buceta doce. "Diga-me como você quer que eu faça... forte e rápido? Você quer meu pau batendo em você por trás até você gritar meu nome, ou você quer ele lenta e profunda - aquelas longas estocadas eróticas... me empurrando para dentro de você, deslizando no seu calor úmido e apertado, fazendo você sentir cada centímetro liso do meu pau duro? "

"Foda-se ... eu quero ... tanto ... Eu quero que você me foda ... faça amor comigo ... só que eu preciso de você dentro", ela suspirou, arqueando ao meu toque dos meus lábios voltando para o seu mamilo, girando minha língua ao redor do botão escuro, lambendo e chupando, mordiscando e degustando.

Nesse ponto, porém, o meu pau estava latejando dolorosamente duro, meu corpo ansioso para estar encaixado em seu calor escorregadio. Assim, tanto quanto eu amava porra provocá-la - fazendo-a selvagem para mim - eu estava desesperado para o alívio doce que eu só poderia começar a partir de enterrar meu pau e bolas profundidamente dentro de seu pequeno corpo apertado.

"Agora ... eu preciso de você", eu rosnei, mergulhando para baixo para que eu pudesse envolver meus braços ao redor de suas coxas, levantando-a até que ela estava escancarada em meus quadris, sentindo meu pau imprensar insistentemente através da sucata fina de tecido entre as pernas.

Ela gemeu.

A combinação do som ofegante deixando seus lábios carnudos, combinado com o atrito de seu corpo esfregando contra o meu era quase demais para suportar, e eu estava ridiculamente perto de perder prematuramente minha merda. Cristo ...

Rapidamente, eu nos tirei da piscina, ainda carregando Bella em meus braços, quando eu corri para a casa da piscina, na esperança de encontrar algum tipo de colchão inflável.

Eu provavelmente poderia ter trazido Bella para a casa para uma das camas, mas eu sabia que nenhum de nós chegaria tão longe.

Bingo .

No canto da casa da piscina tinha um dessas gigantes colchões, pronto e esperando.

Nenhuma palavra foi necessária quando eu coloquei Bella para baixo na superfície saltitante, liberando minhas mãos, para que eu pudesse puxar freneticamente a calcinha molhada encharcada pelas pernas, e atirá-la sem cerimônia no chão atrás de nós.

Tomando meu pau na minha mão, eu pairava sobre ela, acariciando-me como eu lhe cutuquei as pernas, e estabelecendo-me entre suas coxas abertas. Meus olhos encontraram os dela, em silêncio, pedindo permissão, sabendo que não era necessário. Eu simplesmente não podia não fazer essa conexão, tinha que deixá-la ver como porra quanto eu a queria, a amava e desejava, porra adorava cada centímetro dela.

Minha Linda tinha que saber que ela era minha.

Seus olhos escuros refletiam os meus, silenciosamente me dizendo que eu era dela.

Sempre.

Segurando-a perto, me empurrei para dentro lentamente, saboreando o calor úmido e quente dela quando ela arqueou em mim, me puxando cada vez mais profundo, enterrando meu pau dentro de seu corpo celeste.

Bella engasgou com a intensidade de estar totalmente preenchida, enquanto eu gemia alto, sentindo meu pau pulsar dentro dela enquanto lutava para obter o controle do meu corpo. Ela parecia tão boa pra caralho, eu estava à beira de perder o meu controle.

"Por favor, baby ... me faça vir," Bella implorou, seus quadris balançando com a necessidade.

"Eu vou fazer você vir tão forte, Linda."

Finalmente, eu me afastei até que estava apenas a ponta lá dentro, sem se mover, apenas por um breve momento, o suficiente para fazê-la gemer e lamentar, e gemer e suspirar quando eu deslizei lentamente de volta para dentro

Eu continuei a fazer isso mais e mais, de correr quase todo o caminho, dando-lhe alguns golpes superficiais antes de deslizar todo o caminho de volta .

"Oh Deus ... por favor ... me fode", ela finalmente chorou quando ficou demais, o rosto brilhando de suor, os olhos cerrados fechados.

"Logo", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, antes de puxar todo o caminho para fora. Ela olhou para mim confusa, os olhos perplexos e cheios de luxúria. Não foi até que eu comecei a deslizar para baixo de seu corpo, beijando e mordendo sua carne sedosa ao longo do caminho, que ela finalmente percebeu onde eu estava indo. "Eu preciso provar essa muito pequena buceta primeiro, Linda."

Sabendo que ela ainda estava doendo para ser preenchida, eu deslizei dois dedos dentro dela antes de ir trabalhar em seu clitóris escorregadio. Ela gemeu e se moveu, seu corpo desesperado por mais. Um terceiro dedo deslizou para dentro, enchendo-a do jeito que ela precisava, eu lambia a capa sensível, girando e sugando, mordiscando e lambendo, até que ela estava apertando duro em torno de meus dedos.

Antes que ela descesse, eu puxei minha boca longe de sua buceta e comecei a colocar pressão sobre esse ponto doce que sempre conseguiu fazê-la tremer e tremer e gritar de puro prazer.

"Porra, sim ... é isso, baby vamos lá meus malditos dedos em você menina suja," eu exigi, pressionando esse ponto mais forte, sabendo que ela estava prestes a se perder.

"Ah ... meu ... porra ", ela gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto suas coxas estavam presas em volta do meu pulso com tanta força que era quase doloroso, mas eu não conseguia nem me importar ... ela parecia tão malditamente sexy .

Quando ela desceu do que parecia ser um clímax da terra tremer, eu a puxei de volta para os meus braços para que eu pudesse reorganizar o colchão inflável, praticamente dobrando uma ponta sobre a outra, até que pouco se assemelhava a uma forma de cunha, perfeito para o que eu queria na próxima tentativa.

Finalmente Bella começou a parecer novamente consciente, sua língua encontrando o suor salgado no meu pescoço enquanto ela lambeu e chupou a pele superaquecida, fazendo-me rosnar para a sensação erótica.

Por mais que eu amasse sua boca em mim, tínhamos outros assuntos a tratar - a minha menina queria ser fodida, e eu estava mais do que pronto para me encarregar.

"Vire-se," eu dirigi, meus olhos se encheram de desejo escuro, com a necessidade de tomá-la duro e rápido, transando com ela e lembrando-lhe que ela era minha. "Incline-se sobre a espreguiçadeira e afaste as pernas. Mostre-me a garota safada que você é. Mostre-me o quanto você quer meu pau."

Com um gemido, ela rapidamente fez como eu disse, inclinando-se sobre a espreguiçadeira, posicionando sua deliciosamente bunda robusta a poucos centímetros do meu pau latejante, tentando me empurrar para o buraco apertado, enrugado, e reivindicá-la lá também. Isso era algo que nós definitivamente temos que ter uma conversa sobre mais tarde, por agora, porém, eu tinha uma boceta pequena e doce para preencher e foder.

"Segure firme."

Bella gritou quando meus quadris avançaram, quase fazendo seus joelhos se dobrarem em baixo dela quando meu pau a encheu rápido, empurrando forte até que eu estava enterrado até o punho.

Foi tão bom, eu quase caí em cima dela.

Precisando de algo para agarrar, eu deslizei um braço ao redor da cintura dela, segurando-a para mim, quando eu comecei a bater nela forte e rápido, como eu disse a ela que faria. Com a outra mão, eu alternava entre apalpar e esfregar seu peito, segurando-a pelo pescoço, e depois envolvendo meu punho em torno de seu cabelo longo.

Toda vez que eu a agarrei, ela gritou, suas paredes internas apertando quando ela chegou mais perto e mais perto de borda.

A cada impulso quente, eu a alcançava, sabendo que o meu próprio clímax não estava muito longe do alcance, mas não havia jeito nenhum que eu estava prestes a levá-la tão perto e não a faria gozar antes de eu terminar, então eu dobrei meus esforços, trazendo a minha mão livre para seu clitóris, esfregando furiosamente. Ela começou a tremer e agitar um pouco, mas ainda não estava lá ainda.

Foda-se ... Eu vou explodir porra logo ...

Desesperado para ela vir, eu mudei o ângulo ligeiramente, e fui recompensado com o grito estridente de prazer que escapou de seus lábios antes que ela finalmente começou a apertar em volta de mim, suas paredes internas contraindo mais e mais rápido do que eu já senti antes.

"Edward ... foda-se!" ela gritou em um grito primal que quase parecia irritado.

Tão perdido em seu pequeno corpo apertado, eu mal senti o jorro de líquido escorrendo por minhas coxas quando eu rugi e rosnei o meu próprio clímax, derramando a minha semente profundamente dentro de sua vagina quente.

"Cristo ... isso foi ..." ela respirou, se arrastando quando ela se virou de volta para mim.

"Sim", eu respondi em silêncio, ainda atordoado da nossa sessão de amor.

Puta que pariu ...

Se o resto da viagem for assim, eu não tinha certeza que eu iria querer ir embora...


	105. Hello Beautiful - Bônus

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

_**Bônus**_

_**• Edward Cullen •**_

No momento em que abriu a porta para a nossa suíte, a visão de Bella me agrediu onde eu estava, meu pau se contorceu tomando conhecimento da pequena saia jeans curta que ela usava. Ela não precisava se virar e se curvar para a minha mente evocar a imagem do claro tecido subindo sobre sua bunda deliciosa, me dando um vislumbre da calcinha rosa de seda que eu uma vez encontrei presa ao lado do secador um dia - a mesma que eu estava tentado a guardar até que eu percebi o quão pervertido de merda isso era.

Jesus Cristo...

Minha imaginação estava começando a fugir comigo, e eu não pude deixar de desejar que ela usasse essa calcinha, sabendo que era demais esperar que ela pudesse ter pensado em mim, querendo meu pau tão fortemente que um ponto um pouco molhado encharcou bem o centro apenas entre suas coxas bem torneadas.

A temperatura parecia subir cerca de cem graus aqui, e eu ainda não tinha dito nada a minha linda. Limpando a garganta um pouco, eu murmurei um rápido "Você teve um bom dia?" Ela não respondeu, porém, ela estava muito ocupada olhando para mim estranhamente quando tirei minha gravata e jaqueta em uma tentativa de esfriar o meu corpo e esquecer os pensamentos desagradáveis correndo soltos no meu cérebro pervertido.

Ainda sem resposta. Eu era tão óbvio? Ela poderia dizer que eu estava lutando com tudo que eu tinha para não estourar um simples osso agora? Ela podia ver o meu pau semi-duro contraindo em minhas calças?

Foda-se... "Bella?" Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo naquela cabecinha dela.

"Huh?" perguntou ela com os olhos arregalados, finalmente olhando para cima em direção ao meu rosto expectante. Eu, pelo menos, precisava parecer como se eu tivesse alguma compostura, mesmo que tenha estado mal pendurado por um fio.

"Eu perguntei se você teve um bom dia", eu disse rapidamente, minha sobrancelha levantada em questão.


	106. Hello Beautiful - Bônus 2

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

* * *

_Povo pervo, esse é um outro bônus que a autora escreveu, ele é sobre a viagem de Bella e Edward a Chicago, o momento em que eles foram pra piscina, mas pelo ponto de vista do Edward dessa vez. Ai o resumo do que acontece e divirtam-se, e leiam as notas são IMPORTANTES ;)_

**Resumo:** Durante uma viagem a Chicago com sua enteada, Edward reflete sobre a extensão de seus sentimentos por Bella. Enquanto Bella está bebada, ela faz uma confissão chocante. Edward POV para os capítulos 53-57

* * *

_**Bônus II**_

_**• Edward Cullen •**_

O trajeto de volta ao hotel foi gasto, em sua maior parte, comigo surtando - dizendo a mim mesmo que eu poderia fazer isso, que eu poderia desligar esses malditos sentimentos e parar o meu corpo de reagir da maneira que ele fazia quando ela estava por perto. Se eu pudesse encontrar outra coisa para me concentrar, ou eu não sei... me distrair de alguma forma, então talvez eu pudesse fazê-lo através do resto da viagem sem transar com minha enteada como um idiota sexual

Desempenhar o papel de um homem impotente pela maior parte do ano tinha sido quase impossível com o objeto dos meus mais sombrios desejos constantemente correndo, vestindo nada mais que esses shorts minúsculos porra, alternando entre tops decotados e metade das camisetas da minha antiga faculdade que ela requisitava do meu armário.

Por que ela não podia parecer como a maioria dos adolescentes? Isso seria muito mais fácil de gerenciar se o seu corpo não me tentasse, ou me assombrasse com a vontade de devorá-la como um homem faminto.

Meninas dessa idade raramente me chamavam a atenção, pelo menos não muitas vezes nos últimos dez ou doze anos, mas havia algo sobre Bella. Ela tinha uma alma caridosa... uma alma velha, e para tornar as coisas infinitamente piores, minha enteada tinha, sem dúvida, a bunda mais deliciosa que eu já vi.

Na maioria dos dias, encontrei-me perplexo que Deus criaria uma criatura tão deslumbrante e a colocaria em meu caminho, me tentando além da razão - me deixando louco com a necessidade insaciável de afundar meu pau dentro do corpinho apertado dela. Seria tão bom pra caralho. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente sobre esse fato.

Bella era pecado, e eu sabia que eu estava certamente destinado ao inferno por causa de todos os pensamentos impuros que seu corpo delicioso inspirava. Sem mencionar as inúmeras vezes que eu tinha tomado meu pau duro no meu punho e bombeado duro e rápido até que eu gozava, proferindo o seu nome como uma oração fervorosa.

Mas não tinha uma coisa que eu podia fazer sobre isso agora. Especialmente depois daquele dia na cozinha quando eu a senti. Esse foi o dia em que eu percebi que eu tinha realmente perdido. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer novamente. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar isso chegar tão longe. Como isso era, eu já estava muito perto do fogo, as palmas das mãos já cauterizadas com a memória de sua doce carne e quão suave e perfeita se parecia em minhas mãos.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto mais disso eu poderia tomar. A parte fodida era que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia evitar gastar tempo com ela, e eu sinceramente não queria isso também. Minha mente parecia ansiar tanto quanto o meu corpo - talvez mais. Por um lado, eu queria estar perto dela sempre, adorando-a, protegendo-a, transando com ela, qualquer coisa que eu poderia fazer para estar perto dela, mas, por outro lado, a parte racional do meu cérebro, a parte que não estava lotada com a luxúria e os formigueiros estranhos de amor, pareceu-me segurar em controle, lembrando-me que Bella não era minha.

Ela é minha enteada, e nada mais. Ela nunca vai ser minha... minha linda ...

Pelo menos não até que Renee esteja fora de cogitação.

Uma vez que o divórcio estivesse acabado, eu sabia que precisava de algum tempo para me distanciar daquela vida, e do que Renee e eu fomos. Talvez até mesmo deixar Bella crescer um pouco, sair e experimentar a idade adulta, com a esperança de que um dia, se eu pudesse de alguma forma ficar envolvido em sua vida, ela poderia me ver de maneira diferente, a maneira que eu a via.

Então eu tinha que saber o que ela pensava sobre o meu plano - se ela mesma decidiu ir para Northwestern, se ela sentiria como se a minha presença aqui na cidade era um aborrecimento ou talvez até mesmo uma invasão de sua privacidade? Ou será que ela o veria pelo o que era - a minha tentativa de ficar perto, de modo que, pelo menos, se eu não poderia tê-la, gostaria de pelo menos estar lá como um amigo, ser alguém que ela pudesse confiar e contar com, alguém que pudesse pegá-la se ela bebesse demais, ou dar-lhe um lugar tranquilo para estudar durante exames semestrais, talvez até ser o ombro para ela chorar, se algum idiota decidisse quebrar seu coração.

Não me atrevi a ter esperança para mais. Não se eu queria manter a minha sanidade.

Minha mente estava tão focada em pensamentos de Bella que eu quase não registrei o fato de que o meu carro tinha finalmente chegado a uma parada em frente ao hotel e o motorista já estava fazendo o seu caminho até a minha porta.

"Sr. Cullen, isso será tudo hoje?" o homem perguntou, provavelmente esperando para ser dispensado para a noite. Neste momento, eu não tinha intenção de impedir o seu tempo. Minha mente estava exausta porra e eu estava ansioso para ver Bella também, apesar que eu ainda estava bastante preocupado com a conversa que tínhamos compartilhado na noite anterior.

"Não, isso é tudo." Acenei-o, agarrando minha pasta para que eu pudesse ir lá para cima e enfrentar meus medos, esperando que eu pudesse encontrar a força para resistir ao objeto dos meus desejos.

No momento em que abri a porta para a nossa suíte, a visão de Bella me agrediu onde eu estava. Meu pau se contorceu, tomando conhecimento da pequena saia jeans curta que ela usava. Ela não precisava de se virar e se curvar para a minha mente evocar a imagem do tecido subindo sobre sua bunda deliciosa, me dando um vislumbre da calcinha rosa de seda que eu uma vez encontrei presa ao lado do secador um dia - a mesma que eu estava tentado a guardar até que eu percebi o quão pervertido de merda que era.

Jesus Cristo...

Minha imaginação estava começando a fugir comigo, e eu não pude deixar de desejar que ela usasse essa calcinha, sabendo que era demais esperar que ela pudesse ter pensado em mim e quisesse tanto meu pau que um pequeno ponto molhado estava encharcado bem através do seu centro entre suas coxas bem torneadas.

A temperatura pareceu subir cerca de cem graus lá dentro, e eu ainda não tinha dito nada a minha linda. Limpando a garganta um pouco, eu murmurei um rápido, "Você teve um bom dia?" Ela não respondeu, no entanto; ela estava muito ocupada olhando para mim estranhamente quando tirei minha gravata e jaqueta em uma tentativa de esfriar o meu corpo e esquecer os pensamentos desagradáveis correndo soltos no meu cérebro pervertido.

Ainda sem resposta. Isso era tão óbvio? Ela poderia dizer que eu estava lutando com tudo que eu tinha para não estourar com a porra de um tesão agora? Ela podia ver o meu pau semi-duro pulsando em minhas calças?

Foda-se... "Bella?" Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo naquela cabecinha dela.

"Huh?" perguntou ela com os olhos arregalados, finalmente olhando para cima em direção ao meu rosto expectante. Eu, pelo menos, precisava parecer como se eu tivesse alguma compostura, mesmo que tenha estado mal pendurado por um fio.

"Eu perguntei se você teve um bom dia", eu disse rapidamente, minha sobrancelha levantada em questão.

Bella e eu conversamos por alguns minutos, e eu odiava que eu tinha feito as coisas tão estranhas entre nós. Nós costumávamos ser tão próximos e amigáveis com o outro até que a porra do meu pau começou a ficar no caminho.

Também era mais fácil quando eu pensei que Bella e Riley ainda estavam juntos. Eu tinha que admitir que ele era um bom rapaz, mas, meu Deus, eu queria arrancar sua maldita cabeça fora, especialmente quando eu percebi que eles estavam provavelmente transando. Isso me deixou insano, mas foi exatamente o lembrete que eu precisava para garantir que eu mantivesse minha distância.

Agora que Riley estava fora de cena, eu tinha que ficar me lembrando que Bella ainda era minha enteada e isso significava que ela estava fora dos limites, o fruto mais proibido imaginável. Eu não poderia tê-la.

Por agora, eu teria que resolver ser seu amigo e padrasto. Relutantemente, eu perguntei o que ela queria fazer esta noite. Sim... Não importava que eu já tivesse enviado o meu motorista para longe para a noite. Precisávamos sair deste espaço confinado antes que reações do meu corpo acabassem me entregando.

Na minha pergunta, no entanto, uma estranha emoção, que eu não reconhecia, brincou em seu rosto por um breve momento antes de ser substituída por um olhar que só poderia ser descrito como travesso.

"Você sabe... Eu estou muito cansada depois de hoje - você se importaria se apenas ficarmos aqui?" perguntou ela com cuidado, olhos nunca deixando os meus.

Porra... eu não acho que eu posso lidar com isso agora. Engolindo o caroço do desejo na minha garganta, eu empurrei, esperando que ela mudasse de ideia "Tem certeza que você não quer sair, jantar ou ir ao cinema?" Por favor, Bella... Ela assentiu, no entanto, deixando-me saber que ela não tinha nenhum interesse em sair. Porra, Fantástico. "Uh, bem... então poderíamos ver um filme aqui, se você quiser?"

Talvez se estivéssemos no escuro juntos e sua mente estivesse focada na tela da televisão, ela não notasse meu pau forçando em minhas calças pelas próximas horas.

Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu sabia que ela tinha suas próprias ideias.

"Talvez pudéssemos experimentar a piscina?" ela sugeriu inocentemente, causando que uma guerra quebrasse dentro de mim. Cada osso racional em meu corpo estava gritando avisos, tendo certeza que eu entendi que se eu estivesse dentro de cem pés de Bella e um de seus biquínis sensuais, perigosamente não havia maneira que o meu corpo não reagiria. Meu pau, por outro lado, estava constantemente a acordar novamente para me pedir para dizer sim, me implorando para conjurar cada grama de charme no meu corpo com a intenção de seduzir a minha linda menina, tê-la de costas na minha frente, pernas abertas, nua, esperando por mim para adorá-la com os dedos... minha língua, com meu pau dolorido.

Você está fodidamente perdendo isso, Cullen... acalme-se.

"Uh... Eu não sei," eu disse a ela, nervoso, odiando o fato de que eu não poderia manter o meu corpo sob controle tempo suficiente para levar a minha enteada para a piscina. Eu sempre pensei em mim como uma pessoa moral, um cara cômico. Isso era uma piada. Que porra de um pervertido eu acabou por me tornar...

"Vamos lá, papai . Eu quero ir dar um mergulho! " ela disse, cutucando o lábio inferior gordo de uma maneira que me deixou duro como uma pedra do caralho. Então meu cérebro registrou o que ela realmente disse.

Papai...

Cristo - nada, mas a porra da conversa do papai. A reação que eu tive quando seus doces lábios formaram essas pequenas sílabas inócuas era malditamente indecente. Para piorar a situação, ela escolheu aquele exato momento, quando eu já estava dolorosamente duro, para cruzar os braços sobre os seios pequenos alegres, o que só parecia torná-los ainda mais perfeitos e puta que pariu... eu não poderia não dar a ela o que ela queria.

O que eu queria era empurrar meu pau em algo quente e molhado antes de minhas bolas explodirem.

Sentindo-me atordoado e um pouco sem palavras, eu limpei minha garganta e balancei a cabeça em concordância.

Deus... Eu era a porra de um bobalhão.

"Eu vou uhh... apenas ir buscar minhas malas", eu murmurei, após um momento antes de caminhar sem jeito para o meu quarto. Eu não tinha ideia se Bella tinha visto a tenda bastante grande que eu tinha acampada na frente da minha calça. Nada poderia ser feito agora, se ela tivesse visto. Eu só tenho que esperar e rezar para que ela não coloque dois e dois juntos para perceber que ela era a razão para a inadequada reação do meu corpo.

Uma vez que eu estava no santuário do meu quarto, caí contra a porta, minha mão vindo imediatamente descansar no meu pau só para me dar um pouco de alívio. Duro que eu estava, eu não acho que eu poderia fazê-lo esta noite, se eu não lidasse com essa situação primeiro.

Rapidamente, eu desabotoei meu cinto, deixando-o entreaberto quando eu desabotoei minha calça e coloquei a mão na minha cueca, encontrando meu pau duro e sensível. Não importava que era apenas a minha mão fornecendo o estímulo, isso parecia tão bom pra caralho que eu tive que morder o lábio para me impedir de gemer e alertar Bella para a natureza das minhas atividades ilícitas.

Foda-se, isso parece tão bom... mas a pequena buceta doce de Bella pareceria infinitamente melhor. Foda-se...

Minha mão cobriu a ponta inchada brevemente antes de deslizar até a base e vice-versa. Aumentar a pressão só intensificou a sensação quando eu imaginava Bella se inclinando em sua pequena saia jeans, apresentando uma buceta cor de rosa perfeita, molhada e em espera de ser preenchida.

Ah, sim... porra sim...

Não haveria nada para me impedir de deslizar dentro dela, vendo seu pequeno corpo tremendo de prazer quando ela se esticava para acomodar meu eixo de espessura, e... oh merda... o som de sucção molhado que eu sabia que sua buceta faria quando eu batesse em seu calor suave.

Santa merda...

Tão pronta como minha imaginação estava com várias fantasias que eu tinha de foder e fazer amor com minha linda menina, não demorou muito antes de eu chegar em espessos, jorros quentes em toda a minha mão.

Em seguida, a vergonha voltou mais uma vez, eu tinha que admitir, eu não estava me sentindo tão culpado metade destes dias, como eu tinha no início.

Meu desejo por Bella não tinha diminuído um pouco. Se qualquer coisa, eu a desejava mais do que nunca - mais do que qualquer outra mulher que eu já tinha encontrado.

Se ao menos eu pudesse obter o controle dos meus impulsos, pelo menos até que eu pudesse me divorciar de Renee e dar Bella algum tempo e distância suficientes para pensar em mim como apenas um homem e não o seu padrasto. Talvez isso fosse impossível, mas eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de desistir. Eu tinha que ver se um dia poderia ter algo a mais entre nós... qualquer coisa.

Não querendo manter Bella esperando mais do que eu tinha, eu me livrei do terno entupido antes de cavar através de minha mala para encontrar minha sunga.

Eu quase desejei que eu não a tivesse trazido, então eu poderia ter, pelo menos, uma desculpa para não ir para a piscina com ela, mas depois o meu pau me lembrou de que eu a havia introduzido na chance que eu pudesse ter a oportunidade de vê-la em um biquíni novo.

A maldita guerra acontecendo dentro do meu corpo era de enlouquecer. Eu não ficaria surpreso se eu porra quebrasse um dia.

Se eu estivesse sendo honesto, eu tinha a sensação de que ia acabar internado em algum momento de qualquer maneira, especialmente se Bella continuasse a se vestir com roupas provocativas e me chamando de Papai naquela vozinha de menina sensual que ela sempre usava quando estava tentando conseguir seu caminho.

No momento em que eu estava na minha sunga e saí pela porta, Bella estava ali vestindo esta coisinha coberta azul. Eu não sei com que finalidade porque a coisa era assim tão transparente, que ela poderia muito bem nem mesmo usar a maldita coisa.

Esta noite ia ser uma longa noite de merda ...

*** ~ * HB * ~ ***

Não demorou muito para que Bella e eu pegássemos os elevadores até o nível do telhado, onde a piscina do hotel estava situada.

Assim que chegamos, um dos membros da equipe do hotel já havia se aproximado de nós sobre a encomenda de bebidas e logo em seguida começou a me assustar, foda-se.

"Obrigado, Sr. e Sra. Cullen - nós vamos ter suas bebidas em apenas alguns minutos."

Sr. e Sra. Cullen... era fodidamente embaraçoso o caminho do meu coração gaguejando em meu peito com o pensamento de Bella tornar-se minha esposa. Oh Deus... eu estou seriamente corando?

Isto não está acontecendo porra...

"Você está bem?" Bella perguntou de repente, provavelmente assustada e preocupada com o olhar atordoado no meu rosto. Para piorar a situação, ela estendeu a mão para colocar sua pequena mão no meu bíceps e começou a acariciá-lo confortavelmente.

Seu toque, suas mãos na minha pele era como ser sacudido com eletricidade, e toda a energia estava viajando para baixo para o meu pau, chocando-o de volta à vida com uma vingança.

"S-sim... Eu estou uh... Eu estou bem... Eu só preciso... eu volto", eu gaguejei, avistando um banheiro à esquerda. Eu não me importava se Bella pensasse que eu tinha uma diarreia explosiva, eu tive que começar a fugir para longe dela antes que o tesão monstro que eu estava brincando explodisse malditamente bem fora da minha bermuda.

Não foi até que eu estava dentro do lugar que eu percebi que não era um banheiro que eu tinha entrado, mas um vestiário cheio de toalhas.

Agora eu pareço um idiota de merda. Ótimo. "Maldita essa menina:" Eu resmunguei, irritado, sabendo que não era realmente culpa dela. Eu não tinha ninguém para culpar além de mim mesmo.

Após vários minutos de debate interno, colocando meu pau em submissão e me repreendendo por agir como o idiota pervertido que eu era, eu deixei o vestiário e encontrei Bella ao lado da piscina, se preparando para mergulhar. Ao vê-la vestida com tão pouco, eu sabia que teria que manter meus olhos treinados em outro lugar que não os seios pequenos atrevidos se eu tinha alguma esperança de sair daqui sem incidentes.

Percebendo a expressão sombria em meu rosto, ela chamou meu nome, os olhos dela questionando, me perguntando se eu estava bem.

É claro que eu não estou bem. Sou um homem de trinta e cinco anos de idade que está apaixonado por sua enteada de dezoito anos de idade.

Nada fodidamente bem no mínimo.

Eu murmurei uma desculpa, dizendo-lhe que eu precisava voltar para o quarto, certificando-me de deixá-la saber que eu pensava que ela deveria ficar e se divertir sem mim.

Eu não a queria me seguindo de volta para o quarto. Eu precisava de espaço e tempo para pensar, precisava colocar minha cabeça de volta no lugar para que eu pudesse fazê-lo pelo resto do fim de semana.

A decepção no rosto dela era claro, fazendo-me sentir como o maior babaca do planeta, mas já era tarde demais. Bella me garantiu que ela estaria embaixo em uma hora, e com isso, eu saí rapidamente, voltando para o nosso quarto.

*** ~ * HB * ~ ***

Passou uma hora, e depois outra. Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco preocupado.

Teria acontecido alguma coisa? Teria Bella feito algumas amigas na piscina perdido a noção de tempo?

Ela estava lá em cima sendo cantada por algum idiota em uma sunga?

Com isso, os meus pensamentos começaram a correr desenfreados, imaginando algum tipo de jovem jogador falando doce e baixo com Bella para ir a seu quarto de hotel para...

Ah, porra nenhuma... ela é minha. Ok, talvez ela não seja minha, mas eu ainda sou fodidamente responsável por ela.

Sem mais hesitação, eu fui para os elevadores vestindo nada além de minha sunga e camisa com as mangas arregaçadas.

Até o momento que eu fiz isso para o nível do último piso, percebi que eu não tinha sequer me lembrado de colocar meus malditos sapatos.

Essa menina vai ser a minha morte.

Quando as portas duplas para o elevador se abriram, tudo ao meu redor desapareceu no momento em que eu vi Bella ali parecendo desgrenhada, seu corpo inclinado precariamente contra uma palmeira em vasos para manter o equilíbrio.

Ela estava tão obviamente bêbada que não era mesmo engraçado.

"Jesus Cristo!" Exclamei, chocado que eu tinha encontrado minha doce menina em tal estado. Este comportamento era tão diferente da Bella que eu estava acostumado.

"Edward", ela gritou, mas arrastou o resto de suas palavras tão mal que eu não tinha ideia do que ela mesma disse. Ela então começou a envolver os braços em volta do meu pescoço, trazendo seus lábios a poucos centímetros dos meus.

Teria sido tão fácil de me perder em uma névoa de luxúria, mas o cheiro de álcool no hálito dela foi o suficiente como um repelente para me impedir de porra atacá-la do jeito que eu queria desesperadamente.

"Bella... meu Deus, você está bêbada... Foda-se, vamos lá para baixo, baby."

Baby...

Oh merda... isso não era bom. E ela é a única bêbada...

Felizmente, seu cérebro podre pelo álcool interpretou mal minhas palavras, me deixando fora do gancho no momento. "Eu não sou... Eu não sou um bebê. Eu sou uma... uma... mulher", ela reclamou um pouco, até que finalmente ela estava realmente chorando. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas caindo na minha camisa.

Foda-se, ela era uma bagunça do caralho, mas eu tinha que admitir, ela estava certa. "Eu sei. Acredite, eu sei, porra."

A nossa brincadeira para frente e para trás continuou até que eu tinha levado a menina bêbada de volta para o nosso quarto, onde eu tinha lutado por pelo menos alguns minutos com a decisão sobre se devia ou não levá-la para minha cama para a noite, então eu poderia assistir mais dela.

Meu pau se animou novamente com o pensamento disso, mas eu o ignorei por enquanto. Bella era a minha prioridade número um no momento.

Sabendo que era o melhor, eu relutantemente a coloquei na cama na sala da frente, tendo o cuidado de cobri-la desde que seu insuficiente maiô branco não era o bastante para o trabalho.

"Boa noite, linda", eu sussurrei, pressionando um pequeno beijo contra a delicada pele do seu rosto. Ela se mexeu um pouco, com as mãos alcançando o quarto escuro, procurando por algo.

"Edward", ela suspirou quando suas pequenas mãos envolveram em volta do meu pescoço, me puxando para mais perto, como se ela planejasse me contar um segredo.

"O que é isso?" Eu ri um pouco, nervosamente inclinando-me para a boca doce.

"Mmm... essa é outra razão pela qual eu te amo", ela sussurrou, rindo um pouco. Meu coração gaguejou em meu peito com as palavras dela, mas ainda assim, não foi como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido antes. Eu sabia que ela me amava, mas eu tinha a sensação de que não era o mesmo que eu a amava.

"Sim? Que razão é essa?" Eu perguntei, tentando o meu melhor para soar divertido quando eu realmente senti como se estivesse morrendo por dentro, me sentindo grato que Bella provavelmente não estava coerente o suficiente para notar a tristeza na minha voz.

"Hmm?" ela respondeu baixinho, parecendo ter esquecido o que ela disse.

"Você disse que havia outra razão... por que você me amava..." Eu empurrei, esperando que ela, na verdade, fosse capaz de formar uma frase completa.

"Ah, sim... Eu amo que você ainda me chama de linda... mas... você sabe o quê?" Sua voz era açúcar e inocência, e a resposta do meu corpo só serviu para me fazer sentir como o maior pervertido do planeta.

"O quê?" Eu murmurei, sentindo uma pontada no peito e uma tensão no meu pau quando eu ansiosamente aguardei as palavras que estavam a ponto de cair de seus lábios doces, intoxicados.

"Você é meu lindo, também. "

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Acabouuuuuuuuuuuu **

**Ai que triste, eu adoreeei essa drable e vocês?**

**Ah mas tenho uma boa noticia, falei com a autora e ela me liberou as outras fics dela pra gente. Então vou começar a traduzir e aos pouquinhos vou postando em \o/**

**Então bora aproveitar o ultimo capítulo que em breve vem mais fics dessa autora diva \o/**


End file.
